Mrs Sam Who?
by Karen19
Summary: Begins after Season 8. Jack's past meets his present. Sam runs into family in the most unusual place. Sam and Jack get closer than ever. Crossover alert. Fixed multiple chapter postings.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own them, wish I did, because I'd have changed a few things!

Jack saw Airmen Simon Wells pull in his driveway a few minutes early so he ended the call he while he was grabbing his personalized stainless steel travel mug full of hot coffee, the mug had been a Christmas gift from Cassie Frasier the year before. He was using one of the perks that he'd intentionally avoided until today since he'd always felt that seemed a tad pretentious to have a driver, like he was the CEO of some Fortune 500 company, so until today he'd opted not to use it.

In Jack's opinion, people rarely used chauffeurs in Colorado Springs, except during proms and at weddings. However, today he had no choice. His beloved truck was in the shop for extensive and expensive repairs. More importantly, as far as President Hayes was concerned, he had a summit to prepare for and precious little time to 'cram'.

Jack hadn't been the one slated to be Earth's representative at the summit, his truck was in the shop because as he left work the night before he'd heard a very unusual and worrisome grinding noise coming from the engine so he immediately called for a tow to his garage. The diagnosis sounded like it would hurt his bank balance. Maybe he'd just call it quits and buy a new vehicle. Not that he couldn't afford it, It was something he didn't want to do if absolutely necessary. Even though getting a new vehicle, would allow him to get a hybrid, and help the environment. While at the shop, he'd called and asked that Simon Wells, who he knew was on restricted duty, pick him up in the morning.

The past few days on base had been very hectic as he was doing the work of two, he was replacing Major General George Hammond who had just retired after a heart attack. Hammond had been the one scheduled to go, as the Director of Homeworld Security he had the status to be Earth's representative. George had ignored the warning signs so he'd suffered a mild heart attack and the health emergency jolted him into the awareness he really needed to retire before he didn't have the health to enjoy it. This was the first summit since the fall of the Gould and the eradication of most, if not all of the replicators, Hammond regretted this development. The representative from Earth needed to be high-ranking official to be an equal with those who'd meet. This had been prerequisite of several attendees. This time they would not accept a lowly colonel, which the Asgard had forced them to years before. They demanded that Earth's representative this time have the rank of Major General, or its civilian equivalent. They had asked for this so they would not have to deal with Jack O'Neill. Ironically, circumstances were against those at the summit who didn't want to deal with Jack. Once again, Jack was to be the representative from earth.

When he'd developed the position of Director of Homeworld Security, President Henry Hayes had just one person in mind for the job when the time came that Hammond retired. The sole person on the list was Hammond's former second in command. Jack O'Neill.

Hammond would continue at the White House in an official capacity, but he was medically prohibited from attending the off world summit. George had called Jack from the Oval Office, no less. He now was a special advisor to the President; thankfully, he would only have to be available on the phone, unless the president wanted him in DC. Until the house sold, he'd stay in DC, and then move back to Colorado Springs.

Jack knew that Hammond had to retire eventually. After all, when they'd met nearly a decade earlier Hammond had said he was just months from retirement. However, he never saw the promotion coming, what happened next. He was now a Major General, and it was an unorthodox promotion in many respects, as he'd been a brigadier general for less than one year. He knew he didn't have the spotless record often needed for high command. He knew he had a habit of "hacking off" the 'man, a habit which had likely held him back career-wise.

The promotion was exceptional in another aspect--it was over the phone. Hayes described it as a battlefield promotion. The official promotion ceremony would take place at the Pentagon soon, but for the record, he'd had the right to wear the second star.

When he'd received his first star, Jack was greatly disappointed not to have family or friends attend the ceremony as last minute issues had come up with nearly everyone. Major Samantha Carter, Teal'c, and Daniel Jackson had been unexpectedly delayed by inclement weather in Colorado Springs. Denver was open, but the conditions were too dangerous to take off in the smaller town. The tower had originally stated that it would only be a short delay; the three were quite annoyed at this development, as they'd returned to earth, in plenty of time to make the flight. By the time they were cleared for takeoff it was too late to get to DC on time. Because of this, they were able to surprise Jack, who'd figured they weren't coming when delayed by the storm system. He'd watched the Weather Channel. Unfortunately, for Jack, scheduling conflicts did not allow a delay of the promotion ceremony until the three could arrive. His family had also planned to attend, however, a twenty-four hour bug had hit them leaving just one healthy enough to attend and she was two years old. Inwardly, Jack had been relieved he'd been able to keep his deepest secret a while longer.

When Hayes informed him of the identity of the civilian photographer assigned to record the summit Jack was thrown for a loop. "Face it Jack, he's kept the secret for this long. I don't think he'll go running to his friends in the press about the SGC. Sean has too much to lose to talk about it with others."

The photojournalist originally scheduled was someone chosen by cronies of the disgraced Kinsey, she had no choice but to withdraw when rushed to the hospital the day before, her appendix had about to burst. Hammond quickly chose her replacement, his only choice for this important event. He could've picked someone stationed at the SGC but it was high time someone from the public had the opportunity to go through the gate. President Hayes had an idea, why not pick a Pulitzer-prize photographer---and someone they both knew could keep a secret. Before traveling to Colorado Springs, and going off world the photojournalist would need to sign a small mountain of required security papers. They knew he'd jump at the chance, of this they were sure. Because of the time constraints, General Hammond and President Hayes would brief him at the White House; afterwards he'd be escorted to Andrews Air Force Base and flown to Peterson Air Force Base. They could not delay the start of the summit for him alone. It was one reason why President Hayes called when he did, to make sure that Sam Malloy made it to the mountain on time.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam, and his wife Shaun, were the only people who knew the truth; well, the only ones besides Hammond and Henry Hayes, about John J. O'Neill. Shaun was let in on the secret shortly before her marriage as she needed to know for her own safety and she had pestered Jack to allow those very close to him know the truth for years.

Jack had one huge secret that he'd managed to hide from his colleagues at Cheyenne Mountain---his identity. In this, they would find that he was related by marriage, to his now former second in command. Talk about a small world.

After getting the bad news from the garage, the owner had driven Jack home. He'd worked at the SGC until an accident off world put his military career to an end. Before arriving home, Jack had an epiphany so the rest of his evening was spent pondering the words of Henry Hayes, sleep was fleeting at most.

The broken engagement of Samantha Carter and his now imminent transfer to the DC and the Pentagon meant it was time for him to make his true feelings known to her. Sam was also on the promotion list for Lt. Colonel due out shortly. Because of his transfer, and her availability, he could finally tell Sam how he felt without regulations in the way.

Jack already met her brother Mark; just after his time on Edora, before his undercover assignment that had nearly torn the team apart. He'd met Mark in his persona as Sam's father, not letting on that he was his sister's commanding officer.

Mark, along with his wife Shelagh, wanted nothing to do with anything remotely military; estranged from both their families because of their unyielding stance. It wasn't that they were against war; they wanted nothing to do with anything that was not oriented to total world peace. They were avowed peace activists. The major complaint of both families, and former friends, was that they wouldn't listen to any other point of view, thinking their view the correct point of view. The few close friends they still had also held this stance. The couple wondered why they were unable to develop close ties with neighbors, and why their children, Amber and Tyler, were drifting away from them.

Privately, Jack was grateful for the continued estrangement between the siblings or his carefully structured life would have fallen apart years ago. Jacob made sure he'd said what needed to be said on a DVD before his death. When the time was right, Jack was to give the disc to Mark. Jack hoped to give Mark the disc soon and according to Jacob's instructions, he had to see a thawing in the familial relations first.

After he'd his time on Edora Jack told his son he'd been stranded and for a time he wasn't sure he'd ever find a way home. Sam and Shaun chalked his surly attitude up to the stress of his recent mission. They couldn't know he'd just been 'asked' to go undercover to find traitors.

General Jacob Carter, retired, knew the truth about Jack O'Neill; he knew there was a spark between the two officers, and that they wouldn't do anything to endanger their careers, even at the cost to their personal lives. It greatly humored Selmak that Mark, the avowed peacenik, was related to yet another general. The reason Jacob knew the secret, he'd been Jack's superior officer, what seemed a lifetime ago. During a rather memorable mission, Jacob and Jack's cover had been as a father and son, this thoroughly amused Jack at the time; as he wasn't many years younger than Jacob was. Lt. Colonel Jacob Carter had spit nails when given the cover as 'Jack's' dad. "It's that full head of hair and baby face of yours," the senior Carter grumbled and grouched throughout the entire operation. One thing Jack knew, but never told Sam, was Jacob had confided that he'd never liked Pete Shanahan, Sam's former fiancé'. Her dad felt there was something devious about him; during one visit the Tokra had confided he'd felt that Pete was a bad influence on both Mark and Sam.

The President knew the truth as well. Hayes had been a valuable consultant at the Phoenix Foundation during Jack's tenure at that once venerable institution so he knew the truth about the biggest secret in the already secret world of Jack O'Neill.

As his commanding officer, Hammond had access to Jack's file. He'd received the real deal after unintentionally stumbling onto the truth. The evening after their time traveling mission, the two officers had an unofficial debriefing over more than a few beers when Jack had told George some of their adventures in 1969.

Jack told George that Carter had figured it out just which Lt. Hammond they were dealing with. He'd been amused when he comprehended that the then Captain Carter had actually outranked the general. George told Jack he'd figured out, when he met the rest of the team years later.

"I was the only officer who escaped a having black mark on their record for letting the four 'Soviet spies' disappear" Hammond explained. He didn't mind Thornbird, as commanding officer, was reprimanded as he hadn't liked the man and only tolerated him because he was a superior officer. Hearing that one day he'd be a general, George decided he'd be a fair, tolerant, yet demanding officer. Not that he wasn't already, it was part of his nature and because of this, Hammond had always been well liked by his subordinates.

"That's why I zatted you; if you were injured with the others, you'd become Major General one day. If you weren't zatted, for all we know, West might still be in charge---and if that was the case, we'd all be carrying around Gould today."

He took another cold beer out of the cooler between them "West didn't have what it takes to be in charge of the SGC. It takes a special officer to handle all this craziness, most couldn't even dream of what we deal with. Sir, I know I don't have what it takes to be the c.o. full time; I always count the hours when I cover for you, for your safe return."

Jack had been the only one to remember the year 1969 in detail, as Daniel and Sam had both been too young to have anything but vague memories. Sam had said her main memory was the moon landing. Jack had known that as long as they stayed away from Minnesota, he wouldn't run into his teen-aged self.

Hammond was about to state that Jack _did _have what it took to be a good c.o. when Jack's doorbell rang and his secret past appeared.

Jack went to answer it, expecting to see the pizza delivery guy. It wasn't. Not by a long shot.

Sam and Shaun Malloy were on the way to visit her folks in Seattle and intentionally stopped to see Jack. They wanted to inform him, in person that another grandchild was on the way. Tragically, the pregnancy would end five months later when Shaun was in a two-car accident less than a mile from their home. The baby lived just a few minutes, his injuries too severe for his fragile body. Shaun had been in the hospital for a few weeks with her injuries. They'd already decided what they were going to name him Angus John Malloy. After the young couple left, as they stayed long enough for a slice of pizza, the delivery was just moments after the surprise guests, Jack had to explain his true background to Hammond.

George was relieved to know Jack's cover story was deep and quite secure a few years later when it appeared he'd killed Senator Kinsey and no one uncovered the truth. George took the responsibility to call Sam Malloy before Jack's name was released to the press; to do this he'd shooed the rest of SG-1 out of his office to make the call. Not surprisingly, Sam loudly protested his father was innocent, stating he'd talked with his father at length with his father on the day in question. If it went to trial, the phone records would have been about the only thing would have proven Jack's innocence, the call took place during the time the assassination attempt took place. The records would shown that Jack was where he said he'd bee in Minnesota, Sam had been on assignment in Belize, and couldn't return until after Jack was cleared of all charges. They had made the trip a family vacation so Shaun and Harry were with him, thus it was easy to keep Harry unaware his grandfather was front-page news.

Jack was reading the report he'd taken home and had only briefly looked at. Unfortunately, it was just about the only report he could take off base. However, he took the time to ask Simon Wells how his daughter was, who told Jack that young Janet was starting to walk and talk.

Wells hadn't blinked when he saw the second star on Jack's uniform as the general left the house. However, he would be in the minority at the mountain as most of the SGC was genuinely surprised to see the second star. Not that they didn't think he didn't deserve the promotion; it was that he'd been a Brigadier General for less than a year. Daniel even saluted when he saw the second star on Jack's uniform. As a civilian, Daniel didn't have to salute but this time he did--out of respect


	3. Chapter 3

Teal'c was pleased to see the American government saw fit to give O'Neill the recognition he richly deserved. Teal'c knew the Jaffa would relate better to a Major General, it was the equivalent of First Prime. He knew that because of centuries under Go'uld rule this made meeting with a very high-ranking officer 'mandatory' for the Jaffa leadership. The summit was taking place soon after the recent battle on Dakara; and earth needed to be on equal footing with the other leaders. Teal'c had stressed to Hammond, and on the phone to the President

Because of the diplomatic nature of this summit, the military personnel took their dress uniforms with them. They'd found out, the hard way, it was expedient not wear dress uniforms when it was an unknown planet. Covered in mud with no change of clothing just would not do. There'd be time for everyone to change after the arrival on planet. The departure timed with this in mind.

Now it was past the scheduled departure, the delegates were waiting for Jack in the embarkation room; Jack had received a phone call from President Hayes, thus delaying their departure. The president was the only one who could delay this departure. Hayes called to tell Jack everything was on schedule for the ceremony, and to inform him of a slight change of venue.

Jack knew Hammond was staying with Shaun, to help with the kids and to 'take it easy' as he'd been cleared to go back to work, light duty only. Hammond was de facto grandfather to the Malloy children and this put father and son's mind at ease while they would be off world.

Jack's official promotion ceremony would be at the Pentagon two weeks hence. The Malloy's were already invited. Hammond suggested Shaun do the honors when informing Jack of the ceremony, unless he had someone else in mind, someone like Carter for example. Jack heard the smile in the portly man's voice when he'd suggested that his 2IC pin the second star on his shoulder.

He told George he'd think about it. Apparently, he hadn't been as discrete regarding his feelings for Carter as he thought. George Hammond was very glad he wasn't talking on a videophone, as both he and President Hayes had huge grins while Hammond 'suggested' Carter's involvement in the ceremony. It was one thing to start dating Sam, however, to have her do the 'honors' at his promotion ceremony would have tongues wagging at the Pentagon; there'd always be people who wouldn't believe they weren't already in a relationship. The only redeeming feature to Sam's relationship with Shanahan was that Jack hadn't heard anything about their supposed 'relationship' for over a year.

However, with recently single status, the rumor mill was already going---when would O'Neill would finally ask her out. Another, wilder rumor had Carter risking everything to ask O'Neill. These were the two most popular rumors, according to Sergeant Walter Harriman.

Jack wasn't alone when he walked into the embarkation room, with him was one very familiar face to Sam Carter, both men were now kitted for their trip off world. They all needed to take a few items, even if it were a summit. It was apparent to Sam that Sean and Jack hit it off very quickly, as they were laughing about something, with them was Dr. Lam, who was completing her first day on the base, she wanted to see the gate in action before needing to see it in a medical crisis.

"Sorry for keeping all of you. I had to take that call---it was the President. Let's go people." With that brief speech the diplomatic team, SG-1 and SG-3 then headed up the ramp. Carter was surprised to see her brother's brother-in-law. She knew he wasn't military, or a government employee. She wondered if O'Neill already knew him as the camaraderie between the two spoke of a long-term friendship, not of two who just met.

A point for the photojournalist; was that he didn't have Mark's extremist views about the military and remembered that Sean; as she thought of him had seen his mother murdered by a Chinese military official as a child. Because of his history, Sean understood that sometimes things had to be done; after all peaceable methods failed. Sam felt that Sean had valid reasons to be anti-military her brother didn't. She knew Sean often worked with the _National Geographic. _

It helped that the former president was currently on the board of directors of the venerated magazine. With the Replicators and the Gould all but destroyed, the former president knew a story when he saw one, he wanted the magazine to have both articles and pictures ready to publish when the Stargate was finally announced to the general public. In this matter, Hayes completely agreed with his predecessor. He had in mind Sam Malloy, but politics had intervened and someone else chosen, until fate intervened.

When they arrived on planet Samantha was shocked when O'Neill asked "Sam, you okay?"

"Yeah, that---that was a rush" Sam Malloy answered. The first time through the gate was always unpredictable, some were violently ill; others didn't feel any ill effects. Obviously, Sam Malloy was of the no effects group. Carter thought that Jack's concern for the photographer was just his protective nature kicking in, and she didn't think anything more of it.

They were waiting for the indigenous people to bring their planetary vehicles to go to the conference site, so she took the time to talk with Sean.

There was a small shed near the Stargate; they took advantage of the building to change. As there were more men, the women changed first, then the men in shifts. The military put on their class A uniforms while the civilians donned suit and tie. When they were dressed they put their clothing in the MALP, and SG3 would maintain a secure presence at the gate. They didn't have a long wait for people to escort them to site, one hundred twenty kilometers from the gate. The planet reminded everyone of a cross between America in the sixties; at least the vehicles looked much like cars from that period, but culturally it was like many countries of the Middle East. Though women were allowed to pursue any job, it was in social situations the sexes were closely regimented. Married women were able to mingle; when it came to the sleeping arrangements they insisted that only married couples were housed together, those without their mate accompanying them had to either stay in the men's quarters or the women's quarters.

There were exceptions when dealing with off-worlders, when a woman was leader they were flexible enough her to stay with her men. As it was, the delegation from earth demonstrated a greater equality between the sexes to everyone in a way that the Tokra could and did not. It was the military command structure that demonstrated this to all attending, Sam Carter was the second highest-ranking officer---other than Jack. The men under her command gave her the respect due her rank; didn't think anything of it, as most been saluting female officers all their careers.

The Tokra were just starting to realize with most of the Gould gone, they really needed to figure out who they were as a people, without having a price on their collective heads. More than one Tokra came to Sam to tell her they'd realized, belatedly, all the positives that Jacob brought to them. He'd given them two important things; a fresh approach as someone from earth, and as a career military officer, he'd brought fresh strategies and options to the table that they might not have thought of coming from a civilian host. Sam was grateful of the acknowledgment of her fathers work, and was refreshing to hear, as it had seemed to Sam years that the Tokra had tried to discredit her father's human heritage instead of take advantage of it.

With the strict protocols set on her by the people of this world, Sam knew that this might be the only time to talk with her family. Trying to explain to locals the convoluted relationship between her and Sean would be a headache. It was easier not to say they were related than to say that she and Sean were in-laws.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam Malloy was gathering his camera equipment while Sam walked over to where he was. Daniel and Teal'c were watching him pack the cameras. Teal'c planned to ask questions regarding photography; he wanted to get photography started for the Jaffa, as they'd been denied a history of their people, in any written or pictorial form, for too long.

"Hi Sean, sure didn't expect to see you in Colorado much less here." Sam gave him a quick hug, a familial sort of hug, one that no one would object to, especially the locals.

Daniel's face showed confusion. He saw this and so quickly explained to Daniel and any local who might have taken umbrage with her familiarity, he noticed his father tensed when he began to explain. "I'm Sean Malloy, everyone calls me Sam. That is, everybody but Samantha" Jack relaxed. "Samantha, well let's just say we know the same people." Sam knew she didn't want to broadcast their family connection, as it would require an explanation.

"Why don't you go by Sean?" Kimberly Montgomery, a junior member on the diplomatic team queried. She had a few questions for the man; like why did he seem so familiar considering she'd never met him before. She had nearly perfect recall, a help for those times when you needed to reiterate a point, and the reason why she was on the diplomatic team, despite her youth.

"I go by my initials I don't mind Sean, but I abhor my middle name, you could say that's genetic, as it's my dads first name. It's very uncommon he hates it passionately so he avoids using it. I don't know you well enough to let you know what it is. I was practically engaged to my wife before she found out what it is." He grinned, and Kimberly knew, it was a familiar grin. One mystery solved another puzzle to ponder.

"The other reason, my wife's name is also Shaun, she spells it differently, S-h-a-u-n. "

The locals arrived then. Sam the civilian went with the diplomatic group under the watchful eye of Kimberly Montgomery, who was to inform him what he was allowed to photograph. Kimberly could figure out why the man seemed so familiar. A puzzle she wanted solved.

Meanwhile Jack was trying to remember the last time he'd ventured off world. He'd decided the trip to get the ZPM from Ancient Egypt didn't count. As far as he was concerned, the one downside to taking command was not going through the gate. His status as base commander meant limited trips off world this past year.

Daniel hadn't yet had the chance to talk privately with Jack, to see what he planned to do in his new position After the Tokra had arrived one of the leaders started the summit off asking Jack what his new rank insignia meant.

Jack explained to the Tokra, in simple terms, the differences between Brigadier and Major General; Jack said that he now held the same rank Jacob Carter held before becoming a Tokra. Jack had reason to be annoyed with this Tokra. During his brief time as Kanaan's host, while trying to acclimate to the symbiote, this Tokra rubbed Jack the wrong way. That was saying a lot, since most of the Tokra rubbed Jack the wrong way. He reminded Jack of several brown-nosing officers he'd dealt with. Unfortunately, this was the Tokra to ask what the differences meant. Jack snorted as he thought to himself, 'why couldn't 'Anise ask that. From her I wouldn't care, but she'd be honestly curious.'

Jack and Sam were the first to arrive at the meeting hall; he took the time to talk, knowing he wouldn't have a chance once the meetings began. "Sam, I'd really like for you to be there, to pin the star on, for the official ceremony. Besides, with this promotion we won't be in the same command. You'll be at Area 51 for a few months, while there you'll be completely out of my purview. Personally, I want to talk, when we get back."

It was obvious to Sam what he trying to say, but this was neither the time nor the place for such a vital discussion. She was astounded that he'd came right out and asked her while they were at a off world at a summit, by asking her to pin the star on at the ceremony he wanted a relationship. She knew he didn't have anyone current in his life to do the honors, and she wasn't about to let Kerry Johnson back in his life. "I'd be honored; I also know the perfect way to make sure certain people don't get the wrong idea about us." Jack nodded so she continued. "Mark's sister-in-law lives in DC; I'll just stay with them, so we have our own little citizen oversight committee. They'll say we didn't have a chance to do anything." She smiled "you didn't get a chance to meet them at Dad's service, their youngest was sick. The kids are great, Harry's almost nine, Caitlin's three. "You know, thinking about it, Harry reminds me a lot of you only he's probably quieter than you were at that age."

Jack didn't press Carter, to her relief and Daniel's obvious amusement, he thought it was a compliment that Harry reminded Sam of him, Daniel and Teal'c came up to them while she talked the rest of Earth's contingent was now only a few yards away. "We'll talk later; let's get this show on the road, the sooner this is over, the sooner we can get out of here" he ordered.

As expected, Sam and Jack weren't able to spend time more alone. At night, Sam and the four other females in separate buildings from the men of the delegation. During breaks, she noticed Sean and Jack talking, heard Sean telling Jack about something his son had done. It appeared the adage time heals all wounds was correct, because she heard Jack laughingly tell Sean that Charlie had done the exact same thing at that age. The look of envy surprised Sam, til she remembered he hadn't met his father until he was an adult. Kimberly then brought someone for her to talk to, and Sam wasn't able to hear any more, and missed Sean call Jack Dad.

The summit went better than Jack could hope for despite the still lingering antagonism between the Jaffa and the Tokra. The diplomatic team had their work cut out for them without their strongest Tokra ally---Selmak. It was a given that Teal'c and Braytac were Earth's greatest allies among the Jaffa. They were able to sign a treaty, only to have it go by the wayside months later when Ori arrived in our galaxy

xxxxxx

During the summit, Sam Carter could see that Jack was exhausted. This past year, she'd noticed him dealing with the myriad headaches involved in running the secret base had taken a physical toll on him so she was glad Jack planned to take two weeks leave before his promotion ceremony and 'recharge' his batteries, he'd head to his cabin in Minnesota. She would have taken up offer to visit the cabin if not for orders to report to Area 51at 0800 the day after tomorrow.

Sam would be in Nevada for at three months TAD to Area 51. She needed to pack what items she wanted to take to her temporary quarters. Sam made sure she was in the same vehicle as Sean so they finally had a few minutes talk, she would able to stay while she was in DC for the ceremony.

"As close as it is to Shaun's due date, I don't mind, and neither will she. The kids love it when you visit. My dad just moved to DC, so I don' know don't know how much you'll see Catie, since they're best buds."

Because of the imminent transfer Sam Carter headed home to pack as soon as she was able to, and wasn't able to talk with Sam before he returned home. She told him she'd email him when she knew when her flight was. Before they returned to earth, she would be honored to be at his side for his official promotion at the Pentagon.


	5. Chapter 5

For the next week and a half, the only contact between Sam and Jack was in the form of email. Sam was very busy at Area 51; as she knew she'd be away because of the ceremony. By the time, she arrived in her quarters it was very late. She knew that Jack would go into town from his cabin and check his emails a couple of times a week.

One advantage to Area 51 was its proximity to Las Vegas therefore a multitude of flights. Sam was able to arrange a flight for late Wednesday afternoon. When she got to DC Jack was waiting for her "Sam called, he's on a deadline." She was glad to see him, grateful she didn't have to deal with a rental. It was soon obvious to her that Jack had the practiced ease of someone who lived in the area and knew the local traffic foibles. Jack had Samantha at the Malloy house in twenty minutes. He'd stayed there a few nights with them til he found a place to lease. He'd decided that he didn't want to set down permanent roots in the DC area until he knew what his relationship with Samantha would be. If they were going to be in a long-term relationship, and he fervently prayed that would be the case, then he'd find a place for his expanding family; until then he'd lease or rent.

The place he found was easily within walking distance of the Malloy's. What made it even better, in Jack's opinion, the owner was willing to sell if Jack wanted to buy. Any rent paid would go towards the purchase of the house. He'd already told them he'd get back to them regarding the purchase after this weekend.

The Malloy house was dark; Sam in the basement darkroom working feverishly to finish the latest project so he'd have the weekend free. Jack told her this as he gave her a key, and to leave said key on the kitchen table. What she didn't know---he had given her a copy of his key. "I'll see you later."

She could tell he was at least thinking of kissing her. She saw the note, telling her that everyone else was asleep; that Sam might see her if he would finish soon enough. However, the long hours she recently kept caught up with her and she went quickly to sleep in the guest room, which was also Sean and Shaun's home office.

An early riser, Jack ambled over to the Malloy household for breakfast; not surprisingly, the only one awake was Shaun. Sam, her husband was still sleeping; he'd finished processing the photos about 11:30, taking them to the newspaper office before finally getting to bed by one. Their children and houseguest were still asleep.

Harry was the first Shaun wakened as he had school that day he'd be off tomorrow for the ceremony. Caitlin was the next to rise; looking adorable in her footed pajamas she went into the kitchen, and knowing her Poppa was there. She'd enjoyed the past few weeks having her grandfather to play with part of the day. Her father had dryly commented it was because she had a playmate her own age. The comment had sailed over the head of the youngster. In response, Jack had lobbed the pillow in his hand at his son for that remark. It missed. "I've learned to duck, Dad." was Sam's comment. Jack had kept Caitlin occupied during the morning, for the past two weeks, as he'd arranged to go in half days to smooth the transition between himself and Hammond. This arrangement allowed Shaun a chance to rest and gave Jack a unique opportunity to spend time with his granddaughter, something he'd missed with the others at her age. Harry, as he'd been stuck on Edora or working. He'd missed it as well with both Charlie and with Sam so he regarded the time with Caitlin as doubly precious.

Jack long ago decided that when he and Samantha did get together, marry and have children, he'd retire. He didn't want to miss any of it. The diaper changes, middle of the night issues, the hugs and kisses, the tantrums. All of it.

"Poppa we hab 'nother tea party dis mornin?" She asked after giving Jack a hug and kiss that would have melted the coldest of hearts.

Jack lifted up the inquisitive girl so they were face to face. "You betcha, sweet pea, we can have the party, in fact we can invite Auntie Sam to join us." The little girl was sad for a second; she'd enjoyed the mid-morning tea party, actually her snack, while Poppa was staying with them. She smiled brightly when told they'd have a guest, her favorite female relative, besides mommy, Auntie Sam.

She wiggled, signifying she wanted down, Jack obliged. "I go tell Auntie Sam she's comin' to our tea party." She darted out of the room before Jack or her mother could stop her. Shaun, hampered by the fact she was near her due date Jack had quickly forgotten just how fast his granddaughter could be when focused.

Jack knew this was neither the time nor the place to follow Caitlin. He knew Sam Carter would be extremely curious as to why she'd been "invited" to a tea party with Poppa. If that didn't wake her, nothing would. Jack decided to have a cup of coffee, and he sat with his back to the kitchen door, making Sam Carter walk further into the room to see the beloved guest of honor.

Within two minutes, about a minute earlier than Jack estimated, he heard two female voices nearing; one young, the other a voice he'd heard nearly daily for the past decade.


	6. Chapter 6

Samantha Carter had just awakened when the tiny ash-blond tornado came into her room saying something about a tea party with Poppa.

In her sleep-deprived and de-caffeinated state, she briefly noticed an older gentleman at the kitchen table, with his back to her drinking coffee; Harry sat across from him, he was already dressed and eating breakfast. She briefly wondered why the nine-year old was dressed until she remembered school.

Shaun sat next to the older gentleman and could see the two enter the kitchen, "I'm sorry she woke you, Caitlin was so excited when her grandfather said you'd come to their private party. Sam's still asleep, Harry go get…Hi, darling."

Sam Malloy came into the kitchen, he'd quickly put on a robe, since he didn't want to miss this meeting for anything, not after seeing his father and Sam together off world. His daughter had tried to be quiet, knowing her father was still asleep, but she'd forgotten that in her excitement.

He knew there was an attraction between the two adults, and knew neither would endanger the other's career with a charge of fraternization. Sam would happily be sleep-deprived for a chance to be at this meeting. He wished he'd thought to have a camera in the kitchen to record this for posterity---too late.

"Hi Sam, I heard sweet pea wake you up, and realized I better get up." Sean told Sam somewhat groggily while getting a cup from the counter so he could pour himself some much-needed caffeine. "How was the first night in your new place Dad?"

A very familiar voice in an extremely unlikely location, therefore Sam was dumbfounded when she heard Major General John J. O'Neill respond, "Pretty good, nice sleeping in my own bed."

Samantha was beyond shocked. Jack could see she was incredulous, that her brain was befuddled, "Jack what are you doing here", and were the first words out of her mouth, then a very confused voice when a word registered in her brain.

"Dad?" Her confusion mounted when Catie gave Jack a hug and called him Poppa.

Things got wild. Shaun groaned, Catie commented, "Mommy had an accident."


	7. Chapter 7

The other adults all asked Shaun the obvious, "Are you in labor?"

Shaun nodded, still feeling the contraction "Harry, Caitlin, I'm going to go to the hospital to have the baby Daddy's going with me. Poppa and Auntie Sam will wait at the hospital. Catie you're going on your play date as planned. Harry, if I have the baby this morning Poppa will get you out of school. Otherwise, he'll pick you up at school at the normal time."

Jack had been added to the emergency list upon his move to DC. The school required that whoever was picking up a student had to be on the list and the students had password recognition. If the password was not correct, all the kids taught to scream Code Red. Several children had parents in sensitive government positions, thus the elementary school was doubly cautious.

The Malloy children were young enough not to understand all the dynamics going on in the kitchen at that moment, but they sure sensed the excitement.

"How far apart are the contractions?" Jack calmly asked.

"We need to leave for the hospital now if we want to get there with traffic this morning. My bag's the green floral one by the dresser." Shaun told them, and then Samantha raced upstairs to get the suitcase while Sam phoned their obstetrician to inform her of the imminent arrival. The doctor agreed they should make all reasonable haste to get to the hospital on time.

"I'll take Harry to school, and then Sam and I will take Caitlin to…

"Marshall's" his son reported

"and follow you two to the hospital. Bethesda?"

Sam gave his father a look, reminding him they weren't military "No, we'll be at Kresge Medical. The address is in the book next to the phone in the living room." Sam quickly ran upstairs to change into jeans and a t-shirt, put shoes on, and grabbed his camera bag. Jack went to get the car out of the garage. They left for the hospital.

This left a still stunned Samantha who helped Jack get breakfast for themselves and Caitlin. Understandably, with all the excitement, nobody ate much. Jack knew when Harry needed to be at school, knew how much time to allow everyone to get dressed. He wanted to be at the hospital as soon as he could, as he knew Shaun tended not to be in labor for long.

"I'll explain everything; this is not the time or the place" in a tone she knew meant no questions asked. While they were getting dressed, Jack walked to his house where he had a car seat for Caitlin in the garage. Sam called on Jack's new cell phone; they were at the hospital, already admitted. While he was at his house, he called Hammond to explain why he wouldn't be in. Hammond understood since Jack had said he'd be off the day his grandchild was born.

"Sweet pea, we can have our tea party tonight, Miracle wants you to come to her house today. I'll get chocolate cake" If the incentive to go play with her best friend wasn't enough, Jack knew the little girl was fond of cake (wonder were she got that) and chocolate cake in particular.

"Yeah, going to Miwacles" was the enthusiastic response. Catie gave Poppa a big hug, and then ran to her room to get her dolly, and the doll stroller to take with her.

"I'll take it as a yes," Jack observed. Sam just grinned. She'd known of Caitlin's love of cake, now she knew where the little girl got it, her grandfather.

"And you got some 'splainin to do, Poppa." Sam countered a huge smile on her face when she called him Poppa. He couldn't write her up for insubordination, they were both off duty.


	8. Chapter 8

Jack drove to the elementary school and went to the office to inform them he'd likely take Harry out of school early, Harry was about to become a big brother. They then backtracked, past the Malloy house, past his house, to the Marshall home were Caitlin's best friend Miracle. Kellie was a stay-at-home mom, and she'd taken Caitlin for several hours at a time whenever Sam was out of town. She'd actually missed the energetic tyke, as the Malloy child was as her husband put it, 'the yin to their daughter's yang.'

Jack knew the time to tell Sam was on way to the hospital. As there were security issues, telling her in the unsecured area of a waiting room in a hospital just would not do. As the second in command of a highly secure base, Carter had her own high-level security clearance. It was a bit out of the way to Kresge and Jack called in a favor while at his house, thus they stopped at a nondescript office building, Jack ushered them inside. After showing their ID they were ushered to a room swept hourly for bugs. Jack knew he could stall no longer.

"As you guessed, figured, whatever, Sam's my son. I knew his mom in college; we graduated, I went to 'Nam, she never told me she was pregnant. You know his story; don't have to tell you his mom was a photographer of some renown, that Kate was killed in China when he was about nine. Kate hadn't told him who his father was; I want to believe she was waiting until he was older. Sam was placed in foster care, since they had no idea who, much less where I was." This he could never forgive Kate Malloy for, not having a plan in place for Sam if something happened to her.

"We met, that is Sam and I, when I was helping out some dissident Chinese students, and it turned out the same guy who murdered Kate was the guy I was looking for." Sam could see he was remembering the initial meeting of father and son. "At that point, I'd been working for the Phoenix Foundation for several years; I was ready for a change so I resigned. We biked around the country for months until Desert Storm came up and Uncle Sam 'needed' me."

"You know that my son went to Saudi Arabia as a stringer, he was quickly embedded with the forward units, and we didn't see each other for over a year; as you know I was a 'guest' of the Iraqi's. After my eventual release, I was a patient at the VA for quite awhile. I met a lovely woman named Sara Hennessey, who was from Colorado Springs."

Sam was astounded; she knew Sean's father was MacGyver. Mark had intentionally let that information slip years earlier. He had been going on and on about how MacGyver was able to get out of hostile situations without the use of a gun, while on yet another of his anti-military tirades. Besides, what Sam knew of MacGyver the man was pretty much the opposite of Jack O'Neill.

Sam knew Jack was smarter than he let on, but MacGyver smart? She kept silent; Jack let her digest what he'd stated. "I knew Sean's dad was MacGyver, that his first name is very classified." She drew herself into asking the question she'd put off since seeing Jack in the Malloy kitchen. "How in the world did you go from Mac to Jack?" Jack knew the look on Sam's face the look that said I WILL figure this out or die trying; however, usually that look was focused on alien doohickeys. This time it was him.

"As you have figured out, I wasn't born John J. O'Neill, however the birthday on my ID is correct. As special ops, I occasionally used an alias; I often used John O'Neill, better known as Jack. When the Pentagon 'asked' me to go into Iraq in 1991, they ordered me to use my cover name. They thought I'd be safer, as MacGyver's name's was just too well-known in the netherworld of intrigue." He got up and walked around the table to sit next to her.

"You know it was thought I was dead, so both O'Neill and MacGyver were considered KIA. Somehow, Sam wasn't told because of our different last names. When I was finally freed and during my subsequent hospitalization, I was known as O'Neill, not MacGyver. There again, per the Pentagon they insisted I continue on as O'Neill." He knew this next part was at the crux of the situation, hopefully she'd understand why he'd misinformed her, and not despise him. "Apparently, as MacGyver, I made several serious enemies. Imagine that." He grinned. "Certain people from the Pentagon, let's say some three and four star type people, decided to hide me in plain sight, so Mac was resurrected on paper, but other than the Malloy's, only a few select people know MacGyver is me." Carter mulled it over; it made sense. For in all intents and purposes Jack had been a sleeper agent for his own country for the past fifteen years she nodded in comprehension and let him continue.

"Once I had been released, and let my superiors know that MacGyver was among the living, and that my son needed to know that fact I was shipped to the VA to recover from my injuries. I didn't know that going to there would change my life forever. Sara Hennessy wasn't my assigned physical therapist, but we still 'connected'. Sara was a widow, a single mom. I'd missed Sam's childhood; I saw Charlie as my chance to see a child grow up. After I was released, I followed Sara to the Springs, decided to see if there was anything between us--amazingly there was we married three months after I moved there. Charlie never knew the truth, that I wasn't his biological father. We were going to tell him on his next birthday."

Sam was flabbergasted to find out he was Charlie's stepfather. This shed new light on the relationship between father and son, the deep grief Jack had experienced when the boy had used the forbidden weapon, accidentally and mortally wounding himself. She knew that Jack still blamed himself for having a gun in the house. As a youth, he'd lost a friend to a gunshot, and to have it happen again, to a loved one, had nearly destroyed him.

"Sara knew about Sam, I told her when I was at the VA since he was coming for a visit; she didn't believe it until they met. Sam was best man at our wedding, I legally adopted Charlie; his father had died in a boating accident shortly after his birth. We had a great life; I kept my service revolver in our bedroom closet on the shelf and locked, Sara wanted to use it for self-defense. I'd protested about that but she wore me down and you know the rest, Charlie found the locked box and figured out how to open it, he got the gun out and accidentally shot himself." Gathering his emotions Jack continued, "Charlie might not have been my son biologically, like Sam is, but he was my son, in my heart. I think I was minutes away from using that same gun on myself when West's henchmen came to get me for the Abydos mission."

Jack had a rueful look on his face, "after Charlie's death it was quickly apparent that Sara and I were together more because of my love of Charlie than for ourselves, and you know our divorce was final by the time I returned from Abydos." Thinking about the picture she'd seen in Jack's living room in Colorado Sam realized why Charlie hadn't looked anything like Jack; she'd assumed that he took after Sara's family. Now she understood.

She changed the subject. "Jack," she couldn't yet make herself say MacGyver "why didn't you say anything when I used the term MacGyver?" She'd remembered the look of utter amusement on his face when she'd said it now knew why he thought it so amusing. Jack stood up, and took her hand so she'd stand.

"I knew you could do it. Besides, you know I have a warped sense of humor, I thought it was hilarious that you were using my name in vain." Jack said laughing as they opened the door and left the room. Thanking the receptionist, they left the building. Once in the car they headed to the hospital. Jack confessed, "Mark's met me, but he knows me as Mac, not Jack." Jack's grin was evil. Poor Mark.

"I've never been able to figure them out, he and Shelagh" Samantha confessed.

"When I met Mark and Shelagh they were already married. Sam and Shaun were dating exclusively; Mark thought he and I were of like mind. After I left Phoenix the foundation and Pete retired, new people took over; they took a different, more extremist viewpoint on several environmental fronts. Not that I disagree with the views, I just don't agree with their methods. I don't think Mark and Shelagh are aware of the true history of the organization. It used to be a great place to work; trying to change the world, peacefully, they also knew when push came to shove when to back off and take things slower. Not like the Foundation is known today." Sam was curious who Pete was, as Jack obviously adored the man by the tone in his voice.

"Jack, while you were 'having your extended vacation in Antarctica', Hammond ordered me take leave; I went to San Diego to see Mark and family. I only lasted a few days there, thankfully Shaun called she saved me from charges of fratricide." Mark had been especially antagonistic during the visit and his unwavering and antagonistic viewpoints wearied her at a time when she'd only wanted solace. Neither Mark nor Shelagh listened to her say she needed family at the time, not the third degree. Her niece and nephew were able to give some, but they were in school and quite busy.

Fortunately, in Sam's opinion, she and Shaun had developed a close friendship, so she gladly spent the remainder of her leave with the Malloy family.

Now knowing the truth about the familial relationships, she'd known during that visit Sam had been extremely concerned about his father. Sean told her his dad was currently undercover out of contact. He didn't know how long his dad would be gone this time; sometimes he'd be gone for months without contacting his family.


	9. Chapter 9

Jack told Sam while they walked in the hospital parking lot. "When Harry was born they wanted to use a family name, I was able to persuade them, if it were a boy to name him after my grandfather, Harry Jackson, if they had any sense of decency they'd name him after Harry, not me."

"Any relation to Daniel," she asked her eyes twinkling. The look on Jack's face was hilarious.

"Nope, believe me; I've checked that out---three ways from Sunday. It's screwy enough you're my daughter-in-law's sister-in-law. To have three out of the four of SG1 related to each other would've been way too much."

"Jack, tell me your first name, why is it classified?"

"It is a family name, and for nearly a thousand years nearly every generation has had the misfortune of one son with my name."

"Jack quit stalling. It can't be that bad, can it?" She was starting to laugh.

"Angus" he mumbled as they took the elevator to maternity.

"I don't believe I heard you." Sam looked like she was going to do bodily harm if he didn't tell her clearly.

"It's Angus, you happy now." He scowled at her; this was not how he'd wanted to let her know.

"I can see why you prefer Jack" she said, chuckling. At the correct floor, they checked with the receptionist to find out what room Shaun Malloy was.

"Malloy" he told the redhead nurse, who reminded both of Janet Frasier. "Someone will be out shortly; may I have your name?"

"Jack O'Neill, and Samantha Carter, I'm the grandfather." He said with pride.

"I don't care if you're the president of the United States, you need to wait until someone on the staff comes for you; it's for the privacy of our patients, the security of the babies." She left before they could say anything.

Jack and Sam reluctantly took a seat where they could watch the comings and goings; Jack hoped Sam would come out shortly to give them an update. They didn't dare go any further, didn't want to check each room, Jack admitted to Sam, frankly, that the Janet wannabe intimidated him. Jack didn't want hospital security to toss him. The next few minutes seemed to take hours, but finally Sam stuck his head out the door; he was gowned, "She's about to have the baby, I don't want to re- gown. We're in room 524." Sam closed the door, leaving them to wait. The next few minutes seemed to go by even slower; Jack felt as if they were in another time dilation. If he'd asked Sam, she would have agreed with that assessment.

At 1001, Sam came out of the delivery room, grinning from ear to ear. He stripped off the gown, placing it into the rightful container. "The baby's here, everything is okay, ten fingers, ten toes."

"Well, what is it" Jack asked, "What's the baby's vital statistics."

"The baby weights 7 pounds, 3 ounces and is 19 ½ inches long." Sam informed them, he was deliberately egging his father by not imparting whether it was a boy or a girl.

"Sean, don't make me call you by your full middle name" Jack threatened, as he knew both didn't care for Angus. Usually, just the threat of its use would get the other to cave.

Carter smirked, here was the same man whom she knew could move nary a muscle for hours while on surveillance off-world; here he was, acting worse than a kid in a candy store, wanting the information about his latest grandchild.

"The baby's name is...James Collin Malloy James after mom's father, Collin after Shaun's granddad." Jack gave his son a manly hug, then hugged Sam, then both together.

"Shaun will be able to see you; if you come back in twenty minutes you'll be able to see them. Then could you please get the kids so they can see their baby brother." Sam and Jack agreed. "I'm glad Jim came today, I can be at the ceremony tomorrow. Shaun will miss it; they won't release her until noon tomorrow, I'll come here after the ceremony to take them home."

"Sam, since Jim arrived, I think I should stay at a hotel," Samantha suggested. She didn't want to be a bother.

"Sam stay with me, there's no need to get a room; I have more than enough space for a guest." Jack said temporarily forgetting the reason she was staying with the Malloy's in the first place. "We're no longer in the same chain of command, nobody would think twice about it if you were a guy."

"I'll think about it sir." Jack knew that meant no.

Within twenty minutes, a nurse with a much sunnier disposition came to inform them Shaun was ready. Jim was definitely the youngest baby Jack had ever seen or held, he'd not been present when his other grandchildren were born, unaware of their existence when both Charlie and Sam were born. At first glance, it appeared that Sam's youngest child would take after his grandfather in both looks and disposition. Later Jack and Sam left to pick up his grandchildren. After they left the hospital, Jack turned his cell phone on to call Ian, his clone, informing him of the addition to the family.

Ian's existence was the only secret Jack now held from his son. The existence of the duplicate was a highly guarded secret, even in the SGC. Ian couldn't have contact with his family--for obvious reasons, so Jack kept the teen current on the family. This meant pictures and videos Jack sent to Ian. This was one request of Ian Thomas MacGyver.

Harry, naturally, was excited; he finally had a little brother. He loved Catie, and heaven help whoever messed with his sister, but he'd wanted a little brother. Excused from school for the rest of the week was a treat for Harry. Jack was on the emergency call list; but Sam wasn't and she waited while he went to retrieve the youngster. Then to pick up Caitlin at her gymnastic lesson Jack went in alone Sam stayed in the car with Harry. Once on the way to the hospital Catie asked if she "could get baby a pwesent".

"Why do you want to get baby a present?" Sam asked the tyke she couldn't figure out why Catie was so adamant.

"Cuz it's his birthday and on your birfday, you get pwesents' she said in a matter of fact tone the look on her face said, "Duh!"

"Must be your family's warped sense of logic," Jack said as he failed to contain a snicker. Caitlin had a pure MacGyver/O'Neill look of exasperation of another's idiocy. Now Sam knew why Catie's looks seemed familiar to her.

"No, I think it's yours," Sam smirked, summoning all her military training as to not to submit to hysterical laughter at the reactions of both grandfather and granddaughter riding in the car with her. They stopped at a mall on the way to the hospital. Everyone wanted to get something for the infant. They found what they wanted in just one store; a stuffed animal from Caitlin, and a complete hockey outfit---which would fit Jim in several months from Harry and Jack. The two joined forces to get him outfitted for the sport they both enjoyed. Sam rolled her eyes when the two saw the outfit. Her plan was to pay for a diaper service for a month's use. However, she couldn't pass up buying a tuxedo onesie. With purchases paid for, they went to the hospital where the children were suitably impressed with the baby. Caitlin and Harry were surprised to see how small their brother was and amazed to find out Jim was larger than either were at birth.

When Sam took her niece and nephew out of the room, Jack told Shaun he'd work it out so she'd be able to go to the White House later. "I thought the ceremony was at the Pentagon." Shaun asked her father-in-law and Sam was clearly stunned to know his father had close access to the current President.

"I can't say much about his choice of running mates, but Hayes is a good egg, he's had to deal with things the general public would have serious panic attacks about. I think he's the right man for the job even if I don't agree with his politics." Sam figured Jack was talking about the Stargate so he didn't press.

Hammond had told select members of the SGC what occurred when Anubis attacked earth. Hayes stood his ground while, cowardly Kinsey had left DC so quickly there might as well have been a tornado warning in DC. Hammond recounted, from a highly reliable source: Dr. Elizabeth Weir, the commander of the SGC at the time; that when the President fired his running mate; he'd been in the oval office, on the phone to Doctor Weir. He also told Robert Kinsey there was enough on him to have him shot, meaning the information was of a highly sensitive and treasonous nature. Hammond confessed that there'd been more than smiles on the faces of those in the room when that occurred. Those who'd worked closely with Kinsey were smiling the largest. He'd given politicians a bad name.


	10. Chapter 10

Jack told Sam he'd bring him a change of clothing so he wouldn't have to leave the hospital early the next day. Jack and Sam would watch the older kids for the rest of the day. Sam spending the night at the Malloy household; Jack would be in his own home just a few blocks away and only a minute away if needed. They could tell Sean was torn between spending time with his newborn child and his wife, and the welfare of his older children.

Sam appreciated the fact he lived only a few blocks away from his father, who'd been out of his life, more than in it, he was nice to finally be living in the same town as his father, but he also knew Jack's light work schedule would quickly fill, so time with his grandchildren would diminish. This time would be precious to all. He knew that if Sam and his father married, they'd likely live in Colorado.

George Hammond was the only one who knew just many times when Jack had "been" at his cabin in Minnesota, he'd actually been in DC, with family.

Shaun's parents weren't in good health so their visits to the East Coast had been rare for the past few years. They needed to stay close to home because of his physical limitations necessitated that they'd make it to DC as soon as they were healthy. Shaun knew her parents desperately wanted to see the baby, deep down she'd rather her parents not see Jim in person and have them around for the long term, then have them risk their health to see him now. A few years earlier Jack had set up a web-cam at both houses so her parents could see the daily family activities, this would now enable them to see the baby.

Jack barbecued a burger for Harry, a hot dog for the Catie, and steaks for him and Sam. He put ice cubes into sun tea for his tea party with Caitlin 'suggesting' since it was warm outside, they'd have it iced. Caitlin readily agreed. Auntie Sam cut the chocolate cake she'd bought at the neighborhood bakery. With the promise of another exciting day ahead, both kids were in bed early.

Jack knew the time to talk to Sam, hopefully without childish interruptions, had come so he entered the living room, where Sam was curled up on the love seat reading a book. "They're asleep, or at least quiet." He sat on the love seat next to her, Sam. "I know it hasn't been very long since you broke things off with Pete and Kerry and I broke up. My...this promotion makes things easier. What I'm trying to say, I want to explore my feelings for you...with you, if it's all right?"

"No more pesky fraternization regulations?" Carter said impishly.

"Just a couple of time zones, and a few thousand miles between us."

"Teal'c and Ishta have a long-distance relationship, we don't." Sam said, "We need to coordinate things so we have some time together when we can't be together in person if we're going to make this work." Sam thought through the logistics of various schedules between DC and Vegas.

"You won't be at Area 51 for long; in any case I need to make trips to Colorado to see how things are going under General Landry. He knows Mac by the way." He knew she needed to know that information. He would be able to help.

"He does?"

"One of the reasons I suggested him for my old job."

"Whatever happens, I don't want to lose your friendship, Jack." They got closer and closer as if their mouths were magnets, they kissed; the first time they'd kissed where no alien influence was making them kiss or a dream that one of them was having. This kiss spoke of many more like it to come.

The kiss was starting to deepen when Caitlin appeared at the entrance to the living room, "I miss mommy" she wailed. At the sound of the crying child, they separated.

Jack took over; as he was the more experienced of the two in these matters. "I know you do, sweet pea. Tell you what; I'll sit with you until you fall asleep. You know Auntie Sam will be here all night, I'm just a phone call away, I need to go sleep in my bed." He led the girl back to her room; he tucked her in, rubbing her back in small circles until she fell asleep about five minutes later.

The romantic moment had passed, reluctantly Jack told Sam he'd head home "Sam would probably like his things for tonight, its going to be busy tomorrow. However, I really want to finish our conversation sometime this weekend."

"So do I" Sam agreed. Jack went to get the requested items and went to the hospital to give his son the items and sneak a peek at his grandson.

Sam didn't answer his cell phone so Jack entered Kresge, the next morning when it was time to pick them up, this was because of hospital regulations. Jack said "hello" to Shaun as Sam went into the bathroom to shave and dress. Jack had on his uniform pants and blouse, along with the hated tie. He'd put the jacket on in the car when they got to the White House. He made sure he had the correct uniform with him.

When the nurse, the one with the sunny disposition, found out where they headed and why she immediately called the doctor, who hurried the process for leaving the hospital. Jack was not the only member of the family to appreciate the gesture.

The Malloy's had a mini-van; they needed it that morning to get four adults and three children to their destination. Shaun knew she might overdo it, but how often did one get an invite to the White House. She promised her husband as well as Sam and Jack that she'd take it easy. They made sure she didn't overdo. When the doctor sped up the release, Jack immediately called Hammond letting him know that Shaun and Jim would be able to attend.

The kids were excited to see their mother and baby brother. Harry and Catie both had questions; their parents did their best to answer. Jack didn't mind, as it put the attention on them---not him. He'd spent too many years making sure he didn't attract attention. Being in the spotlight had never been his strong suit in any persona.

As they neared to the White House Harry switched topics and asked what would happened during the ceremony so his Auntie Sam explained she'd give Poppa a kiss on the cheek, that it was part of the ceremony. "Kisses are yucky."

The eyes of all of the adults locked and Sam Malloy told his son "you'll change your mind one day." All the adults grinned.

They made it through all the security measures with minimal fuss. Hammond made sure the guards were aware of the newborn status of the infant; they were considerate to Harry and Catie as well. George Hammond was waiting for them when they entered the building; Sam Malloy noted, not for the first time, just how much Hammond reminded him of the late Pete Thornton, his father's former boss. Sam understood the respect his father had for Pete Thornton. Hammond ushered them to a hallway and they were alone with the exception a Secret Service agent following. "The President wanted me to come and get y'all; for Shaun's sake the ceremony will be short. If you will all follow me."

As they walked through the halls Hammond sensed things were different between the two officers; he figured Jack and Sam had finally 'talked' and were working towards a dating relationship. He knew they'd sublimated their personal feelings to not break fraternization regulations and not ruin the career of the other. The recent mess with Shanahan was the proof he needed to show Hayes that sometimes having fraternization regulations was detrimental to the good of the service. He knew Sam would've never dated Pete Shanahan if she'd been free to pursue a relationship with Jack O'Neill.

He'd talked it over, very privately, with both Hayes and his predecessor; let both men know the deep sacrifices the SGC had made in their personal lives. He told them that in many cases this meant the personnel did not having that special someone who was willing to stay in their life; they led a double life having to improvise why they were injured in a supposedly safe working environment like NORAD. Before his meeting with Hayes Hammond took the time to gather statistics to prove his point, a higher percentage was currently single; either by never marrying, or were divorced while at the SGC in comparison to most military installations of like size. The base had the disadvantage no other military bases had, they had to keep secret the fact they were dealing with extra terrestrial events and peoples. At least Special Forces Units could explain earthbound injuries; those at the SGC had to improvise.

Before recommending Jack to the post of Director of Homeworld Security Hammond and Hayes made sure the position would be essentially a civilian post, wording the job description in such a way that it required someone highly involved with the military, be a Major General in rank or a civilian equivalent. If a civilian, the director had to work at the SGC to understand all the intricacies of the unique base. This Director of Homeworld Security would be a civilian position Jack was no longer Sam's superior, but he was still in the Air Force who still signed his paychecks.

Jack was sure they were heading to the Blue Room; to his surprise, they led them past that august room to the Oval Office. "General Hammond, is the ceremony going to be in _there_?" Harry asked, figuring out where they were headed before the adults did.

Samantha Carter was used to dealing with all kinds of situations as a member of the flagship team of Stargate Command, However, unexpectedly coming face-to-face with her commander-in-chief, in his own office, was different and she was obviously nervous.


	11. Chapter 11 and 12

As they reached the anteroom to the Oval Office, they were told to go in. Sam noticed that both his father and Samantha visibly straightened their backs; and realized he'd done the same.

They entered according to protocol. At his desk sat Henry Hayes, the current President of the United States. "I wanted to do this here, for a couple of reasons. The most important is that this nation, owes both of you more than the public will ever know. I know there are people in the city who won't understand why I am going to say what I'm going to say. This ceremony will stay, must stay, classified, the other ceremony, the one this afternoon is the ceremony people will know about."

Hayes then came around his desk, picking up a small box as walked. "Major Angus Ian MacGyver," the President noticed the grimace on Jack's face as he uttered his full name and smirks on other faces. Military training helped Hammond and Carter hide their amusement but Hayes saw the twinkle in their eyes that protocol wouldn't allow them to show. "Major MacGyver, I hereby promote you to the rank of Lieutenant Colonel. Will Lt. Colonel Carter and Master Malloy do the honors?" Carter pinned the second star on his right shoulder and gave him a kiss. Harry stood on a footstool that Hayes made sure was in his office for this occasion, Harry then gave Jack a salute. Sam Malloy took a picture of his son saluting his grandfather, as well as a picture of Sam kissing Jack. "I'm promoting you Major MacGyver, for your hard work over the years. Suffice it to say, if certain information ever made the light of day this will stop 'em in their tracks." He smiled Hammond knew what he was about to say.

"I'm aware the two of you," he looked at Jack and Sam "have served your country admirably, apparently at the cost of a personal relationship. If, before I can enact legislation freeing certain units from certain regulations you wanted to, for an example, get married." Hayes was grinning at this point, and the two officers were doing their level best not to visibly squirm. The other adults in the room were perversely enjoying the discomfiture. "If you're Colonel MacGyver there's no reason why you couldn't marry. Until this passes into law, there can be no grounds for fraternization as long as it's under the name of MacGyver. It's messed up, but that's how it has to be---for the time being. When...and if the time comes I suggest Camp David as a nice location, it's fairly private---I know a certain first lady still has the credentials to marry people in Maryland. This way you can have your cake and eat it too."

Jack and Sam couldn't believe it; they'd been given the green light to go date, given a legitimate end run around the fraternization rules, by the blessing of their commander in chief. Sam and Shaun were smiling; this would let the two people they both loved to develop a relationship. "I know you have a busy day ahead of you, Mrs. Malloy, you need to take young James home, but I've arranged for you to have a quick snack with me. I believe the pastry chef sent up some chocolate cake."

"Chocwat cake" Caitlin said, only partially listening to what the adults had said, until she heard her---and Poppa's favorite word. Her childish excitement broke the building tension. Hammond saw Shaun was tiring, President Hayes himself, escorted her to the closest seat, which happened to be the one behind his desk.

Sam took a picture of his day-old son in the arms of his mother; it wasn't the first time in his life he was glad he had all the equipment at home to develop pictures. Hayes, ever the politician, had a picture taken with him holding the infant and sitting behind the president's desk in the Oval Office by the White House photographer. Thirty-six years later, it was that picture; the one with President Hayes holding a day-old James C. Malloy which graced the front page of nearly every print magazine in the world as James Collin Malloy was inaugurated as the youngest ever elected President of the United States.

President Hayes gave Harry Malloy the royal treatment; made sure the boy was officially photographed, given the souvenirs that any honored guest received. His parents knew Harry would want to take the items to his next show and tell day at school. They were then escorted out, as Hayes was to meet with the French Ambassador in five minutes. They went to the Malloy house where they ate a light lunch. Shaun stayed home with Jim and Caitlin. Harry would accompany his father and Auntie Sam to his grandfather's ceremony at the Pentagon. "As far as everyone else is concerned, we had a visit with the President. Poppa and he go way back," Sam reminded his son. Fortunately, Harry had been more interested in being in the room than in listening to the conversation the adults were having so he hadn't paid attention. Harry knew Poppa had two names, like Clark Kent and Superman. He knew he couldn't tell ANYONE that particular secret. It was for his safety.

The second ceremony went pretty much the same, except this was a highly public location, so Sam made sure she kissed him gently on the cheek. After the reception, Jack took cake home for both Shaun and Caitlin. Returning to the Malloy's, Sam readied for her first date with Jack. She didn't have many clothes with her, so her choices were limited. Finally, an outfit passed Caitlin's seal of approval.

Sam found out that Jack arranged with Marshall's to pick up a picnic basket. Kellie knew what they both liked, and she'd made a nice dinner for two. Taking Shaun's advice, they went to Rock Creek Park. The weather was warm enough to enjoy the evening, yet they'd need to cuddle for warmth. Over the years, during many a mission, they'd made comments about various things to each other so that night laid the groundwork for them being together as a couple. Thus, it was like no other first date either. As they were sat in his truck, they began to neck. A security patrol stopped them, to their mutual embarrassment. They admitted there was a strong attraction to the other. Jack walked her to the Malloy's door, and kissed her good night. He could see Sam and Shaun sitting in the living room, and felt like he'd been transported back to high school, except this was his son in the living room, he on the porch.

----chapter 12---the missing chapter!

Jack knew his trips to Area 51 and Colorado Springs to see Sam would not be suspicious, they were part of his job. Because of this, they were able to keep their relationship under wraps. Sam decided she'd still have the children call her Auntie Sam, Nana Sam if she and Jack married; too young to be their grandmother; she was just a few years older than their father was.

It was tricky, but they dated, no one caught on it was Jack she was seeing. This became easier when she transferred back to Cheyenne Mountain, but harder for Jack. He still purposely timed his trips to take place on either Fridays or Mondays so he'd be able to be with her over the weekend. Jack had sold his place in Colorado Springs, so he either got a room at a nearby hotel, or stayed with George Hammond. Hammond was aware of their relationship, thus he was the perfect cover having been their commanding officer as well as a lifelong friend of the Carter family. No one would think twice if she were invited and Hammond made sure to invite others from the SGC, to throw off the fact Jack and Sam were a couple. Teal'c suspected, but didn't say anything. Daniel remained clueless.

As their relationship grew and the legislation slowly worked its way through Congress, Jack and Sam felt like teenagers trying to sneak around behind a parent back. They had to keep their relationship quiet, they'd meet when they both had a somewhat 'free' weekend; this rarely occurred, and it was nice to go somewhere where no one knew them. They often used the 'Thor Express' to go away. In gratitude for Jack and Sam's help as well as friendship, Thor gave Jack a device, which allow for instantaneous transportation. This often allowed them to go away for the weekend, depending on the weather, either to the cabin or to what they dubbed O'Neill Atoll. That is when Sam didn't go to DC.

While at NORAD to authenticate their deep space telemetry cover story, Jack found paradise, on earth. He'd located a deserted island, one of the uninhabited Hawaiian Islands; they went there on those occasions they both had a chance to get away. They only took a tarp, bedding, food, and a satellite phone. They came back with everything they took, so no one knew they'd been on the island. If either had to return, it wouldn't take them long to transport back to DC, Minnesota or Colorado Springs. Their first night on the island was the first night they made love. They had been dating for several weeks, but had been hesitant to take that final step, knowing they could never go back. As time passed, their love grew deeper their future as a couple seemed rosy. Hayes had kept them appraised as to the status of the bill but it seemed to both that it was taking forever to get out of committee.

Since Sam was sworn secrecy about to Jack's identity, not everyone at the SGC was thrilled with the new developments in her personal life. Sam had to think fast early one afternoon when Daniel came into her lab and saw flowers, ---a dozen red roses.

"Sam, I see you have an admirer" the linguist was stating the obvious, he was sure she wasn't in any relationship; she'd been on base too much lately for to be dating. However, he had to admit she'd been in a better mood lately than she'd ever been while with Shanahan.

Flowers, especially a dozen blood red roses, weren't sent often to the predominately male and highly classified base. Thus, when it happened, everyone from the lowest airman to the highest in rank was naturally curious. Especially if the recipient were, single, female, and beautiful and Sam fit that bill to a tee.

"Was there a card?" Mitchell queried.

"Yes I'll tell you this; they're from the guy I've been seeing for awhile. Mac" She knew she was giving them a hard time, but she was just in too good a mood to get the third degree from Daniel. She'd returned from another weekend on the island just the day before.

Teal'c saw she wouldn't give them any more information and came to her rescue. "If Colonel Carter does not want to divulge the identity of the one who she's involved with we need to respect her wishes. She will tell us when the time is right."

"Thank you Teal'c."

As they were entering the briefing room, Sam decided to give them some information. "I'll tell you this much, I met him several years ago but nothing happened. We met again in DC, a few months ago, and started dating. Mac's a retired Lt. Colonel, he lives in DC, he's divorced has two boys, and three adorable grandchildren." By including Charlie, who'd been dead for over a decade, she knew they wouldn't catch on she was talking about Jack.

Daniel was disappointed; since he'd hoped Jack and Sam would start dating after she broke up with Shanahan and Jack transferred to the Pentagon. It looked to Daniel that distance and job commitments had prevented them from pursuing a relationship after all.

Sam told Jack about Daniel's reaction to the news she was dating, how she'd described him, and Jack agreed that including would definitely divert Daniel.

Jack felt badly that he still had to deceive his friend, on the miniscule of a chance things didn't work between him and Sam, he didn't want friends taking sides. More importantly, President Hayes told him not to inform anyone else of who he really was- for now.

In December, Sam shocked Daniel by actually taking leave, not just Christmas Day as she'd done the past several years. The archaeologist was further disappointed when Jack didn't come back to Colorado Springs, as this was the first year since his promotion and transfer. "Daniel, I have the chance to spend Christmas with my relatives its something I've not done for years. " Daniel was disappointed, but couldn't begrudge Jack for wanting to spend time with his family. However, Daniel knew Jack had always been very vague as to what family members he still had and wondered why the sudden interest in spending the holidays with them.

In DC, Sam Carter spent Christmas Eve night with Jack, most of the evening spent wrapping presents she'd brought from Colorado. She'd been able to Thor Express most of the gifts the weekend before. When they finished all the wrapping, they sat on the sofa.

"We need to be at Sam's by 0600, so we'd better get some sleep" Jack gave her another deep kiss before reaching for a box he'd hidden in the end table before her arrival. He reached, mostly by feel, and then he stood up. "I've wanted to do this for years but it's taken me awhile to get everything right in my life." Jack went to one knee, slowly. Sam's eyes popped as he did. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife, becoming Doctor Samantha MacGyver? I really don't want to wait until Hayes finally passes a resolution that will allow us to marry as O'Neill. I want to try to have kids with you; if the naquada makes that impossibility, we'll always have Sam and his family, as well as Cassie."

It might not have been the most romantic proposal but Sam knew Jack was speaking from his heart. "Yes, I'll marry you. Jack. I'll continue to call you that unless we're around those few people who know you just as Mac." This meant a few friends that she'd recently met from his Phoenix days, as well as an elderly second cousin. She now knew why he went by Jack instead of John. Sam agreed that Jack Dalton was a character with a capital C. Jack put the ring onto her finger, a beautiful diamond solitaire a family heirloom. The uncle of Harry Jackson, Mac's grandfather, had designed the ring; Sam then told the history of the ring, touched she was the first to wear the ring, in nearly seventy years. It turned out that Harry's aunt had been allergic to the metal used in the ring, thus it had been put away for safekeeping, then forgotten, Jack found it a few years ago, after his and Sara's divorce. It was his second cousin who had explained why he'd never seen the ring as well as who made it. They then headed to bed, to celebrate their engagement.


	12. Chapter 13

In the morning, Sam and Jack took the few presents with them. They had Thor expressed most of the gifts in the middle of the night, as they knew the children would recognize the sound of his truck and want to start opening presents right away.

Since both had a key, it was easy to get inside and turn off the alarm and get breakfast started. Within minutes, everyone was up. During breakfast, Caitlin was the first to spot the ring. "Auntie Sam got a pwetty wing for Chwistmas" she told her mother before Sam and Jack could tell them. A blushing Sam just smiled. She was already family, albeit extended, now she was going to be a stepmother and grandmother.

"Congratulations dad." Sam and Shaun said in unison, and hugs all around.

'Third times a charm' Sam told herself on the short walk in the brisk air, her first had been to an abusive Jonas Hansen, the second engagement to stalking Pete Shanahan and the third---MacGyver.

It was twisted, by marrying Mac it allowed her and Jack to be together. MacGyver was a retired Lt. Colonel, so they were of equal rank. Hence, the special promotion ceremony at the White House as Angus MacGyver left the military as a Major.

A couple of days after Christmas, before she returned to Colorado they went and told Hammond, who arranged a meeting with a vacationing Hayes at Camp David. They only knew the wedding would take place in the spring, with family only invited because of the location.

It took fast-talking on Sam's part, to include Mark, Shelagh, Amber and Tyler onto the very short guest list. "He's the only family I have left. He might be a jerk, but he's my brother I'd really like him there," Sam asked of Hayes. "I'll be disappointed, but understand, if it isn't possible."

They both wanted Teal'c, Daniel, and Cassandra to attend the ceremony. The men told the engaged couple they'd think about it and let them know in a few days, before leaving for Colorado Springs, Sam had been given the okay to invite the Carter family with certain restrictions. Sam agreed that they could not know where the wedding was, or who would be there until right before the ceremony.

Sam noted, after her return to Colorado Springs wearing her engagement ring, a distinct coolness from Daniel. She kept that observation to herself, not telling Jack how coolly Daniel reacted as she hoped it was temporary.

While off world the ring stayed on earth, and this was standard procedure for everyone since to the first trip to Abydos. Jack gave her a small safe she could keep in her laboratory safe for Christmas.

Less than a week later, returning from yet another mission dealing with an Ori prior, she received a registered letter on official White House stationary and everyone curious as to why Sam had a registered letter from there.

Sam told them it was regarding her wedding, her fiancé knew the First Family. Hearing it was from the First Lady, not the President slowed much of the gossip. However, it wasn't from Hannah, the First Lady, the note was from the President. Henry Hayes was perceptive, he'd roped his wife into sending the letter from her office, and this would to throw off anyone who might recognize his signature.

They're cleared to come, guys find out whom to before rehearsal.

H Hayes

Sam figured Hayes had a very warped sense of humor. He was a singular man. How many Presidents could tell Anubis to stuff it the way he had, and fire his Vice-president, Robert Kinsey, in the matter he did, during an international crisis, AND do both in a matter of hours.

If the President wanted her to wait until the rehearsal to tell her friends the truth, who was she to argue. She knew that Daniel might never speak to her or Jack again, but understood the reason for the secrecy. After all, he was inviting best friends to Camp David, the presidential retreat.

Hayes decided for them not to tell them the true nature of the invitation or that they'd already met her fiancé. Sam didn't understand why Jack hadn't told them the truth but agreed Jack had to be the one who told them. Hearing about Murdoch and other enemies Mac had made she knew there were valid reasons for subterfuge. 'Hayes really needed to get out more often' she thought, and then she laughed aloud, it was the pot calling the kettle black. She knew she was notorious at the SGC for working ridiculously long hours.

As they were headed off world very early in the morning, she decided to wait until nightfall to talk to Daniel and Teal'c. She knew Mitchell had first watch, thus she felt free to talk without making Cameron feel left out. She told them the cover story Jack and she had arranged before returning to Colorado.


	13. Chapter 14

"Daniel, Teal'c, the President wants the members of SG-1 to come to Camp David. By that, I mean O'Neill, not Mitchell. He knows he can't make it orders for either of you, neither of you are considered military. Not many are invited to spend the weekend. As I understand it, General O'Neill has already agreed to be there, along with Hammond and Landry." She noted when he heard Jack was coming Daniel's interest was piqued. Daniel first thought was declining the invite, until he heard Jack would be there.

"Colonel Reynolds will be in charge here, Cassandra is also invited, the President wants to meet someone who was born on another planet---and grew up here." She'd intentionally misdirected the two as to the reason but she didn't mind. They'd find out soon enough.

To Sam's surprise, the question came from Teal'c. "It's been over a year since Antarctica, why now Colonel Carter?"

It was an honest question, one they'd expected therefore she had an easy answer. "I don't know, he's the President so he can invite people there. I guess this way it's under the radar. If we visit the White House there'd be more press coverage," she hedged. If either refused she had permission to tell them the truth.

"You're giving up a weekend with your precious MacGyver, whom I've yet to meet; by the way, so this must be an honor." Daniel seemed to be snippy whenever he talked about her relationship with Mac. This had amused both Jack and Sam to no end. However, she gave him the same hurt look she'd always given him when Daniel denigrated MacGyver. Daniel felt, because of his friendship with Jack, that no one was good enough for Sam, except Jack. Sam thought it very ironic that her brother had no trouble with her dating Mac; in fact, Mark had told her he was glad she wasn't dating a military guy, like Jack O'Neill. Daniel, whom Sam felt was a brother in all but blood, felt the opposite. "Your MacGyver is not going to be there, is he?" His voice would have melted an ice cube. She just shrugged, noncommittally. "Jack will be there, and it is an honor to be invited to Camp David; so I'll go." Daniel acquiesced to Sam's relief.

Upon the return, she e-mailed Jack, at work, therefore in code, and told him everyone would attend. As he was the Director of Homeworld Security Jack could 'order' them to be in DC at the time of the wedding. Thankfully, this would not have to happen.

A few weeks later, Sam went to Denver to spend the weekend with Cassie, they were to shop for the wedding. Cassie knew the truth. She'd known for a few years and found out the truth the old-fashioned way. Cassie found out when she was at Jack place, and overheard a phone call between father and son.

Flashback to September 14, 2001

"Shaun, its Mac. No, I just got back to the house…I haven't been home since….Yes…He was?…I didn't know that…Thank God for small favors…you bet I want to talk to him…Sam, son, I love you too. We don't tell each that enough, why does it take something like this to….yes…tell Harry poppa loves him, I'll send him something…We've been on high alert, the base was locked down until today…You did…I'm sorry Sam…were you very close?...I don't know when I can...as soon as I can...I'll talk soon. Sam, give my love to Shaun, Harry and little Catie."

During that long and dreadful day George and Jack agreed something needed to be done, Jack invited everyone, including the families over for an informal barbecue once the base was no longer on lockdown. The SGC had been like any other base in the world for those few days, and all missions had been scrubbed for most of September.

They realized that the families of the staff needed to decompress just as much as those who worked at the SGC. During an officers meeting, Dixon suggested a potluck; everyone would bring their meat or protein of choice. Other than that, the cafeteria would make salads and desserts, as this was to be a sanctioned event. Jack reimbursed for the propane used. Before the barbecue, several of the airmen 'raided' the commissary of plates, glasses and silverware and several low-ranking airmen were detailed to bring all the dirty utensils back to Cheyenne Mountain at the end of the evening. This way Jack only needed to host the event and any trash bags would go to the base for disposal, the group would total over a hundred people without family involvement.

Janet had informed Cassie Frasier who told her mother she'd go early to help she needed to do something. Cassie had a key to Jack's house so the teen used it to get in the back door; this was when she overheard Jack on the phone. The teen must have picked up stealth moves, because when she made her presence known because she actually startled Jack. Thankfully, there was nearly a room separating the two or he might have injured her. "Who were you on the phone with Uncle Jack?" She asked once both their hearts started again. She realized that she should've made some noise.

"Sam."

The teen sensed he was telling her only a partial truth. "Uncle Jack you don't want mom to break out the big needles" she smirked. Cassie knew he didn't like needles. Cassie gave him a look, which usually meant a big dent in his wallet.Jack could outlast interrogations at the hand of the Gould and other earthbound foes. However, one Hanka-born Earth-raised teen who owned his heart, meant he caved within seconds.

"All right, I'll tell, but you can't tell anyone, not even your mother. That's an order Cadet." Jack couldn't pinpoint when he'd started calling her Cadet but when he called her that what was said was final. "What I have to tell you cannot leave this house, until you find out from Sam, do I have your word?"

"Yes, I promise not to reveal what you tell me." She raised her right arm and crossed her heart as he'd demonstrated. "I was talking to my son. He, his wife and children, live near DC. They're pretty shaken up. He knew someone who died in one of the towers. Sam my son goes by his initials. Legally he's Sean Malloy." Cassie stood there, not saying a word and Jack continued explaining. "When Sam was nine she was killed, actually she was murdered. Kate hadn't told anyone I was his father, in fact, she hadn't named anyone on his birth certificate so there was no way to contact me and inform me that she'd died and we had a child together. Sam was the one who found me when he was nineteen, all he had to go on was a picture, we met accidentally, and that's a story for another time."

Cassie was amazed to hear about this side of her enigmatic Uncle Jack. Uncle Jack was a dad _and_ a grandfather. She demanded to see pictures. He'd kept these ones hidden. Jack had a few more surprises for her and not much time to tell them since people would be arriving in less than half an hour. What he didn't tell her would have to wait until after the potluck. "Professionally, Sam's a photojournalist; he works mostly as a stringer, meaning he's freelance. He often does things with _National Geographic _and various magazines. Sam's son Harry is named after my grandfather. Jackson was his last name, as far as I know, I'm not related in any way to Daniel. Sam and his wife, Shaun, thought, by giving him that middle name they'd name him after me, and it has the added benefit of being a family name. My granddaughter is Caitlin Lara Malloy. I'm just the grandfather so I had no say in her name. Caitlin's actually named after her grandmother, Kate Malloy, and her great aunt Laira Malloy Rogers." Cassie had only heard snippets of what had occurred while Jack was stranded so she understood Jack's reluctance for the name.

Jack noted the time; he knew they had to wrap it up. "Shaun, Sam's wife is related to Sam Carter. Shaun's sister actually her fraternal twin, is married to Mark." This was too much information for Cassie and Jack had to explain it a couple of times until she got it straight.

"So Sean is married to Shaun, Sean goes by Sam, and Samantha goes by Sam. Her brother's sister-in-law is your daughter-in-law."

"By Jove, she's got it." Jack said in a faux British-aristocratic tone. Cassie just rolled her eyes.

"You said Sean's middle starts with an A. What's it stand for."

"It's my legal first name, which is a highly guarded secret, I don't have time to go into it right now, and I'll tell you later. John O'Neill isn't the name I was born with. It's an alias, an identity set up by the government and given to me to use as a cover. My birth name isn't at all common, there are people who'd dearly love to find out where I live and kill my family and me." From his vantage point, he could see people were beginning to arrive, so he promised Cassie that they'd finish their talk later that night.

He knew Janet had to return to the base as she was on call, he offered to have Cassie spend the night. Janet easily attributed the events of the past week to her daughter's mood during the meal. She saw Cassie was working things through, noticing Cassie kept looking at Jack, maybe Cassie needed a father figure in her life now, and Jack fit the bill. Janet gave her okay. this allowed the two to talk without interruptions. It was after nine thirty before everyone left the O'Neill household, Cassie and Jack were able to finish their discussion in the living room, as it was too cool to sit outside.

"Most of what you know is true, except for my name. I was born Angus Ian MacGyver, my son is Sean Angus Malloy. Kate loved the name Angus, I hate it, I've managed to get all the records altered so that it doesn't show, back when the computer age was in its infancy." Jack grinned. "What nobody at the SGC knows; other than Hammond and now you I adopted Charlie; I met Sara, a widow with a little boy." Jack explained his history, and the need for MacGyver to disappear.

"So...when I said you were hiding how smart you were when I was in the infirmary I hit the nail on the head." Cassie said after a moment.

Jack knew her silence in this matter would cost him dearly, until the truth was revealed. The secret would last for almost five more years.

End Flashback

Cassie knew she had her Uncle Jack wrapped around her little finger, as she knew what few others knew, so she'd remind Jack from time to time by printing a picture of an Angus bull and Jack would cave. She met Sam and his family when Janet had to attend a meeting at the Pentagon. Jack told Janet he knew people who'd gladly keep an eye on Cassie. The doctor never knew the truth about Jack.

When Janet died, General Hammond took her into his home, she was she was a junior in high school; and knew she didn't need to be uprooted again. Cassie lived with his daughter upon his move to DC, preferring to stay instead of moving cross-country for one year. Upon graduation, she'd moved to Denver for school.


	14. Chapter 15

They met at a popular eatery in Denver where Cassie spied the ring as soon as she saw Sam, but waited to ask "Jack or Mac?" as she saw trouble enter the establishment just behind them. She whispered one word." Pete". Sam nodded understanding and the bizarre conversation shift "when is the big day?"

"We don't know yet. We know where it will be and you're on the short guest list Mark and family, Mac's son and family, obviously. General Hammond will give me away per dad's request. Obviously, the Hayes family, and we both want Landry, Daniel, and Murray." Sam used the civilian moniker for Teal'c since they were in public.

"Shangri-La?" Cassie queried, and threw Sam for a second, then remembered the old name for Camp David.

"Yes. She'll perform the ceremony." Sam was intentionally vague because she was about to be interrupted. Pete Shanahan was with his current work partner, who looked barely old enough to be in law enforcement in Sam's opinion, came to their table as they'd ordered to go and were waiting for their order.

Elissa Danko didn't have any inkling there was a history between her mentor and the blonde at the table. She saw the ring on Carter's finger, and offered congratulations.

Sam wanted them to leave and gave Pete information, knowing now Pete would check out what she said to him. "I met my fiancé through General O'Neill. Pete, you remember my former CO. Mac, that's my fiancé, years ago, used to be with the Phoenix Foundation. Mac's retired now, he lives in DC near his family. You might recognize his name, Doctor A MacGyver."

"I've heard about him, didn't he used to be with DXS?" Elisa was smarter than she appeared as the DXS hadn't been existence since the fall of the Berlin Wall, you had to connected to be aware of the former counter-intelligence agency. She received a nod in confirmation from Sam. Elissa noted Pete relaxed when Sam had said the name of MacGyver.

"We're going to have a small family wedding, Mark and his family, Sam and his family and a few very close friends. Sam is Mac's son, he has three kids of his own." She grinned I'll be an instant grandmother. We don't have a date set; since you know how erratic my schedule gets."

"Well, I hope the two of you are very happy together, he's a really lucky guy." Pete Shanahan could be a nice guy when he kept away from stalking. Their number called, as the order was ready the two officers left the restaurant. Just as Pete and his partner left, the waiter delivered their order so they could continue their conversation.

"Jack told me how Mac was brought out of retirement so that you two are of equal rank. So Sam, he has his eagles and his stars, just how does he keep track of who he's supposed to salute?" Cassie asked a question she'd been meaning to ask her honorary uncle.

"Easy," Sam grinned, "unless the situation warrants it, he's General O'Neill. Besides, like I said Mac's retired."

Cassie changed the subject to weddings. "When I was a girl, the mother of the bride made the dress, when I came here I figured Janet would. I really don't know if I want to continue that tradition." Her smiled dimmed as she talked about Janet.

"That's a neat tradition, like wearing your mother's dress, I wanted to do that as a kid, but I'm several inches taller than she was." Sam confessed.

Cassie decided she'd wait to give a suggestion as they decided to forego shopping for the evening. When they finished supper the mall they'd planned to go to was closed for the day.

On Saturday, they found the perfect dress for Cassie, what was a bonus, she could use for other special occasions. Sam had been to enough weddings she'd long ago decided that any attendant of hers would have a dress that could be worn to other events. Sam wasn't able to find the 'perfect' dress. She knew she might be able to find one in DC, on Sunday.

After Jack revealed the truth to Sam, he let her know that Cassie knew. Thus, Cassie was often a smokescreen for the pair. Sam would occasionally 'leave' for DC from Cassie's, made possible because after a bad roommate experience, Cassie had wanted to try to live alone. Sam and Jack agreed with a few stipulations they helped her find a place. She decided not to date anyone for the school year, wanting to concentrate on her studies, this also helped the subterfuge.

If, in an emergency, Sam were needed back in Colorado, she was just a phone call away. Whenever Sam left for DC Cassie made sure she kept a phone with her at all times, Sam and Jack did likewise. This had come in handy a few times when Sam had to return to the SGC in a hurry.

Back in early October Sam and Shaun had planned to go away for the weekend, their first time away since Jim's birth. Their good friends the Marshall's were to watch the children. As luck would have it, the Marshall's had a sudden family emergency. Kellie called Jack less than ten minutes after Sam and Shaun had departed. Sam had already arrived from Denver, where she was supposedly spending the weekend with Cassie. By the time she arrived in DC, their romantic weekend had ended before it began. When Sam returned to Denver, she told Cassie how the weekend had not gone.

_"They're_ not going to have their weekend ruined, how hard can watching three kids be?" Jack said as he grabbed the keys on the way out the door. He said this, just as I beamed in."

"He didn't actually believe that" Cassie laughed, but the look on Sam's face told her that's what happened.

"Jim chose Friday night to have a tooth come in; so we didn't sleep a wink. Saturday night both Catie and Harry had nightmares. I swear, we'd just about get back to sleep when one of them woke us up." Sam had needed a pot of coffee to be awake the next day, which was ironic considering how often she'd spend most of a night working on a project at SGC and not bat an eyelash the next day.


	15. Chapter 16

Cassie asked, "are you sticking with Carter, or will you go by MacGyver at work. Or something else."

"As of know, MacGyver. Cassie Janet would've been glad to know there's serious scuttlebutt the President's working on getting legislation passed relaxing frat regs." She said this knowing who was in the boutique. Pete Shanahan had entered the boutique, with his niece, who was looking for a dress for a winter formal moments before.

Sam had been in the dressing room trying on yet another dress in front of the three-way mirror. She couldn't see Shanahan from where she was. The dress she'd just tried on looked great on the hanger. However, with Sam's statuesque build, it didn't on her she was now frustrated and near to deciding she'd married in her dress uniform, she knew Cassie would keep looking before allowing that to happen. Cassie masked what she really wanted to say to the detective, who was waiting for his niece to show him the dress she wanted to try on. If it didn't pass his approval, she couldn't get the dress.

Impishly Cassie teased him and prayed Sam would figure out why she was saying what she was talking about. "Sam, when I talked with Uncle Jack yesterday, he told me he had yet another run-in with that Senator what's her name from New York." Cassie was trying not to laugh on the inside.

Pete couldn't believe Cassie couldn't remember the name of the former First Lady and current presidential hopeful. He couldn't know Cassie was yanking his chain.

Uncle Jack said "She told me there was no way he'd get all of the budget he asked for he said she told him, point blank, he was hiding something and she wasn't going to allow that." Cassie could still hear Jack's sputtering as he recounted the encounter.

"That must have gone over well," Sam said with some sarcasm. "let me guess, he couldn't explain to her in enough detail to satisfy all her questions, questions like where all the monies were going and why such a big budget for such a little project." Since she now had Jack's old job she knew why he hated the paperwork as much as he did.

"You got it, you'd think she'd know that if certain things are classified there's usually a valid reason," Cassie muttered. "Sam I wouldn't be too surprised if certain Senators soon have a tour of certain bases if I were you."

"I'll be out of town when that happens, I hope" Sam retorted. "If Jack's taught me one thing, it's that I hate those dog and pony shows. That's why he's paid the big bucks, as head of a governmental agency so he deals with politicians. Which is why I was surprised when he actually took the promotion. He's always hated dealing with politicians. Just look at how well he and Kinsey always got along." They were ignoring the presence of the detective.

Pete made a note on his PDA to call in a favor and find out what Jack was doing. Pete absolutely hated Jack and wanted to find any dirt, especially current dirt, on the man. That was if he couldn't find anything just by looking on the Internet for himself. He decided he'd take his niece home as soon as he could. He'd already told her if she didn't find anything here, he was done for the day. Unfortunately, for his pocketbook, she found what she wanted. It was one of the more expensive dresses in the store. An hour and a half later, the detective was free to find out what Jack O'Neill was doing when he hurried home and quickly found the public information he looked for on the computer. He was shocked to read why Jack no longer resided in Colorado Springs. Illegally, using his law enforcement power, he was able to dig a little further and read Jack was now head of an obscure governmental agency, an agency located within the confines of the Pentagon. He'd been promoted to Major General. Pete then called a friend living in DC. Over the years Pete had 'cultivated' several friends in the government. This 'friend' found Jack had befriended a neighborhood family, Sean and Shaun Malloy whose two older children called Jack 'poppa'. This greatly amused Pete; poppa was what he'd called his grandfather. Besides being in love with Sam, he thought Sam was too young to be with Jack. He just couldn't fathom what she saw in the older man. After all, Jack was almost old enough to be her father.

Jack gave Cassie white noise generators, since there were times classified discussions at her apartment. Having a rowdy neighbor next door, she appreciated them for more than one reason. They also came in handy for what the two wanted to say. Sam was free to tell Cassie when and where the wedding would take place. She'd heard Pete come into the boutique and shifted their talk to how school was going for Cassie. Now alone Sam finished telling Cassie about the weekend they'd watched Jack's grandchildren.

"You'd think he'd be used to it, he's been a grandpa for nearly a decade. Then again he missed teething with both Charlie and Sean." Cassie commented while brewing a fresh pot of coffee, she poured a cup for both while they talked about what Sam wanted at her wedding. The location of the ceremony determined several items. Since it wouldn't be in a church Sam was going nontraditional. It would be too cool to wear a sundress, one reason most dresses she'd tried on hadn't appealed to her. She'd brought her parents wedding album along for inspiration. Maybe Cassie would see a style of dress that could be adapted.

"I know how tall your dad was; from these pictures I can see you're much taller than your mother was. Do you still have access to your mother's dress?" Sam nodded. Shelagh used it and had stored it at their place. "Why don't you wear it, she looks like she was your size, only shorter?" Cassie suggested.

"That's a great idea, I've always loved it, thought it would make a nice party dress if it were shorter." The look on Cassie's face was priceless. Sam could be feminine when she wanted to, but Cassie thought she was the ultimate tomboy.

"I went through a girly-girl stage for about two weeks when I was twelve." Sam explained, "You're right; it fits me except, the length. With Mom, it was floor length, with it's just below my knees or it was the last time I tried it on." That had been when Shelagh married her brother and Sam knew she was in better shape than she'd been many years before.

Sam dug her cell phone from her purse. It was past time to let Mark and his wife know about her engagement. Shelagh was no dummy, after all why else would Sam ask for the dress. Shelagh was perceptive; the words she said gave Sam pause "you really are getting married this time, you've never asked for the dress before."

Shelagh knew Sam had dreamt of wearing the dress at her wedding, but used the difference in height as her excuse. Shelagh knew now it should have been a clue both with Hansen and with Shanahan that she hadn't even considered have the dress altered.

"Yes I am, the guest list is really short, we aren't telling anyone where until the day of the wedding. It's because of Mac's past. There are people we don't want to show up." Shelagh and Mark had heard of the seemingly indestructible Murdoch because of this, they realized the concern, even if no one had heard from Murdoch for over a decade. This stopped her from pressing Sam on the issue. Murdoch sounded like a very nasty dude. Even to her ultra pacifist leanings. Actually, this only applied to the Carters. The others who were in the dark it was to the groom's identity.

"What can you tell me?" Shelagh wanted something.

"I don't know if you'll end up flying into Reagan, Dulles or Baltimore. it maybe one of the smaller regional airports. I've arranged it so your flight will be there by the afternoon of March 31st." They'd talked with a friend who would fly the Carter family east, someone who had worked at the SGC.

"That's the beginning of spring break week." Shelagh noted.

"Which is why we're having the wedding then. We'll have the wedding at sunset Friday night as we'll be a few hours from DC."

What Mark and family couldn't know until right before the wedding, they'd be flown by Lou Feretti. He'd resigned his commission during Daniel's ascended phase and owned an air charter business. Lou was the only other person at the SGC who'd known the truth for years. He'd found out after returning from Abydos, and Jack's divorce from Sara.


	16. Chapter 17

End of March

Pentagon Jack's office

In thirty-six hours, Jack would be a married man---once again. If he lived through this evening as Daniel and Teal'c would finally hear the truth, tonight. He'd intentionally scheduled to meet a delegation from the SGC in just a few minutes.

Landry had been a Major General for two years. Technically, he was Jack's superior officer. However, as head of Homeworld Security Jack outranked his fellow major general. His administrative assistant, Captain Adrienne Johnson interrupted his call to inform O'Neill of their arrival. Landry was with SG-1.

"I gotta go; at least I'm look forward to this meeting. I Love ya too Shaun, see you tonight" Jack finished talking with his favorite daughter in law.

Sam noticed Daniel winced when he heard Jack, so Daniel thought Jack's latest lady friend was Shaun. "I know most of you are in town for Sam's wedding. I'm sorry I'm able to attend. I'm scheduled to meet my counterparts in Europe, I can't delay my departure. I don't want to go AWOL at this point in my career." Jack smirked. This was a lie as he had no counterpart in any of the countries that knew of the existence of the gate.

"Did you know that Sam?" Daniel blatantly ignored Jack, figuring Sam would work it so Jack could attend the wedding.

"Yes Mac and I understand." She was trying to stop Daniel being so defensive on this issue he'd find out the truth today.

"I'd like you for all to come to my place for supper, kinda like old times" Jack invited the entire group.

"General O'Neill, I won't be able to make it, I've made arrangements to meet an old friend before we left." Mitchell was disappointed. This would have been his first O'Neill barbecue.

"Count me in" Landry wasn't about to miss the reveal. He was one of Mac's few life-long friends. "I just need your new address."

Jack noted Daniel's demeanor soured when Sam said, "I'm going to be late, I meet with Reverend Hendrix."

With personal business taken care of, the briefing was underway. Jack had intentionally scheduled this meeting so any business would take place this afternoon; everyone but Sam would be on leave until Monday. After the meeting, the rest of their time on the East Coast considered personal. Sam would be on leave for the next ten days, as would Jack.

This meeting went quickly and wasn't at all contentious, a nice break for Jack, for once, he was talking with people who completely understood what needed to be done, and why. They were nearly finished when his direct line rang buzzed--- it was the SGC line. Jack knew he had to get this, Dixon wouldn't have called him unless absolutely necessary.

"Dixon, it must be important...what..."Now?" To the others Jack's voice seemed petulant. It was an odd place for Jack to sound like a spoiled brat as far as Mitchell was concerned. The General then put Dixon on hold as demeanor then reverted to the leader he was; "just one moment, Colonel Mitchell that will be all, the rest stay."

Cameron left as he'd been ordered to go and wondered what it was that he couldn't be hear as he departed the room. As soon as the door was closed, Jack ordered, "Get him on a flight to Andrews, I want Baldwin and Kerr to stick to him like glue. I'll take care of it on this end."

Jack ended the call then took a deep breath before continuing. "'They' nearly got mini-me today so he called 'home'. They won't think to look for him in their own backyard so he's coming here ASAP. I'll deal with this after our meeting."

They got Mitchell back in the room and finished the meeting. Each went their own way. Jack stayed behind to finish the workday, as he now had to arrange quarters at Andrews for Ian.

Daniel and Teal'c went to Hammond's place. George Hammond advised Hayes frequently, he'd downsized to a studio apartment in Alexandria. He just wasn't in town long enough for anything larger. They knew that George needed to know about the development; George's daughter had been the one to 'foster' Ian. He might already know about it but they knew he'd rather be told twice than left out of the loop.

Sam went to see the reverend at home, as a former resident of DC; she had no problem finding 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue. She quickly changed out of her dress blues just before she left the Pentagon, and was at the White House before four. Escorted into the East Wing offices by the First lady she commented, "It's different being here for a personal reason. I want to thank you again for agreeing to perform our ceremony."

"It's my pleasure Colonel. Let's go into my office so we can talk." When they were ensconced in her office, Hannah Hendrix Hayes told her "the dress is done; it has been for over a week. I want to thank you very much for letting me help you. For the boys I didn't make anything for their weddings, and Heather isn't ready to settle down. Don't let it get out, but, frankly I miss sewing." Hannah grinned as she knew it might not be very politically correct, but she'd found that sewing was relaxing after a hard day. Hannah insisted she alter the dress when Sam lamented she didn't know anyone who could alter her wedding dress in the short time-frame she had. As the entire wedding was secretive, Mrs. Hayes used the Thor Express delivery service. Hannah did not known about the Gould but she'd found out about the Asgard--- By accident---Therefore, Sam's wedding dress showed up in the master bedroom suite of the Hayes private residence in Boston, Massachusetts. Hannah returned to the White House with it in her garment bag, there were only three people aware of what she had in the bag, Sam, and the First Couple.

"That was going above and beyond the call of duty, I thank you so much." Sam was appreciative of the help. She very well would have worn her dress blues for the wedding if she hadn't been able to get the dress shortened.

"I'll take it with me in the tonight; it will be there when you arrive tomorrow."

Jack's plan had been to tell his Daniel and Teal'c the truth before the truth appeared in person. The best laid plans of mice and men...

Since it was still too cool to barbecue Jack improvised. He'd installed an indoor grill in the kitchen for those days that he wanted to grill but the weather would not cooperate. Daniel and Teal'c arrived early, and as in Colorado Jack made them help prepare their supper. Minutes behind were Hammond and Landry as both men wouldn't miss this night for the world and didn't mind Jack O'Neill bossing them around in his kitchen. Daniel and Teal'c told to set for six. He told them Carter called; she'd been caught in traffic.

Daniel was actually surprised Sam was joining them; he figured she'd be at her wedding rehearsal. The doorbell rang; Hammond went to answer it as he assumed Carter was at the door. thus he was nearly bowled over by the energetic tyke coming through the door at high speed.

"Poppa, I beat Harry!" a little blond dynamo dressed in pink came roaring in when Hammond opened the door. Barely five steps behind her they saw a ten-year boy, dressed in soccer clothes, follow her in.

"Catie, Harry, you know the house rules." Jack commanded the children in a voice Daniel recognized from many a mission.

"Sorry, poppa" they then came to an immediate halt.


	17. Chapter 18

Daniel wondered why they called Jack poppa, as from where he was sitting he could not see their parents and a sleeping toddler made their way up the steps. "Come on in, I haven't had a chance to see Jim since Christmas. He's growing more like his poppa every day."

Daniel watched a couple enter, he appeared to be a few years older than he was. She gave the young one to Hammond. "Jim, you're looking more and more like your poppa every day. Just promise Grandpa George you won't be the live wire he turned out to be. Earth can't take anymore than two of him." He knew he was letting something slip, but they'd find out soon.

"Ha ha" was Jack's only reply. Their early arrival complicated things. He'd hoped that he'd explained things before Sam and company arrived.

"Auntie Sam", Teal'c saw the young girl was just a bit slower when she spied Samantha Carter who entered the house without knocking.

"Sorry we're early, Harry's soccer practice finished for the week since the coach went into labor. Hope you made enough for all of us." Sam Malloy said as he took the now awake and squirming Jim from Grandpa George.

"I did, I'd hoped to use them for leftovers," Jack groaned.

"Daniel, we need to make room for just four more, as Jim's on a restricted diet."

"DAD!" Sam admonished his father.

"I didn't say anything inappropriate." Jack said a little defensively. Shaun had already fed Jim, before leaving for the aborted practice.

"Dad?" Daniel said the confusion in his voice evident for all to hear.

"It's nice to meet you," Teal'c intoned. He'd seen the resemblance months earlier, now he knew why the young man seemed so familiar. He knew Jack had a secret that few knew about. This must be Jack's deep secret. "I must agree with General Hammond. I hope your grandson does not turn out to be as antsy as you can be at times." Teal'c said this with a straight face, and much irony in his voice.

Everyone laughed, except Jack, who thought that it was a terrible time for Teal'c to get a sense of humor. "I am not antsy." Jack looked over at Landry for some assistance. "Hank, just what are you feeding them? I get no respect."

Landry's only reply was a look that said, 'I get plenty of respect from them.'

"Jack."

"Daniel."

"Jack, I believe you have something to share with the class." There were times the only way Daniel felt he could get his point across to Jack was to use his 'professorial' voice, it appeared to the time to use 'the voice'.

Jack changed the subject. "Looks like the gang's all here. Eat, then I'll explain." He didn't want Harry and Catie to hear this story, or he'd tell it now. His tone of voice told Daniel he'd tell them later, Daniel figured there were things the children shouldn't hear.

As he sat down, Daniel remembered Mark Carter's sister-in-law lived in DC. These kids called her Auntie Sam, was it this same family? Daniel had also heard the other Sam call Jack Dad. "Doctor Jackson, I'll answer all your questions, when we're done." Jack saw Daniel wanted to ask questions and it was all he could do not to ask.

When he heard Daniel's last name Harry piped up and confused the matter even further for Daniel. "My middle name is Jackson. I was named after Poppa's poppa."

Shaun helped Jack out by asking Daniel about his doctorate. Daniel explained to Harry and Catie what he did. Catie liked the fact he 'played' in the dirt.

The phone rang just as they finished eating Jack answered it. "General Landry will call back with the address, you did the right thing." Hank stood and went to Jack's study to make the call from a secure phone. With Jack's history, much less his current job, it was prudent.

"Harry, Catie, I want you to go in the den and watch videos. We need to adult talk. You may take your chocolate cake in there, and be really quiet, please do not interrupt us." The two children did as requested, without arguing. Being able to eat in Poppa's den was a rare treat indeed, so they were very careful. Harry made sure, because he carried both of their plates. As soon as Jack heard the theme for _Veggietales_ he knew he could talk.

He wanted to explain to Sam and Shaun before everything in his life went completely crazy, not that it already was, and he had less than half hour to explain all his secrets.

"I gonna guess some of you are wondering why we're all here tonight. What you're about to hear is very top secret, if certain people found out there are lives that could be in danger." Considering where most of them worked Jack's statement seemed redundant and out of place. Everyone let Jack talk without interrupting. Jack took a sip from the glass of water in front of him; this he'd been looking forward to, and dreading, all day.

"I think you've each figured out I've kept a few secrets. Some of you have known the truth for years, others a few months. I'm related to Sam" he glanced at Sean "because he's my son."

"I figured that much out Jack" Daniel's tone was sarcastic. Nevertheless, he was stunned to hear the confirmation from Jack. This explained why everyone thought the photographer seemed familiar at the summit when no one but Sam had supposedly met him before.

"I'll give the condensed version; we have a lot of ground to cover tonight. I met Sam's mother, Kate, while we were in college. After graduation, I was drafted, sent to Vietnam. Not surprisingly, we broke up. She never told me she was pregnant. Years passed, I started work with the DXS. Kate was murdered while she on assignment in China, all Sam had was a picture of me, he didn't know my last name, the only information he had was his middle name, which is my given name. Kate liked it, but I think she's the only one who did. Sam and I don't" This was confusing Daniel, Jack was a form of John, How hard could that be to find John O'Neill in the military. Daniel noted Jack didn't say what his name was. "Because he couldn't give them my name, the authorities placed him in foster care."

Sean nodded. "I found Dad when I was nineteen, that's an adventure for another time." These two men were good friends of his father; they deserved to know the truth. Sean took over the story. "In fifth grade, when I was in my third foster home, there was another Sean Malloy in my class; I decided to go by my initials. S-A-M. Since then, everybody calls me Sam. That is, everyone except for Sam." Sean glanced at the woman, young enough to be his sister, but about to become his stepmother.

"So that's why you called him Sean when we were---" Daniel almost said off world "at the conference."

"At nineteen I was already a stringer, a freelance photographer. There was a Chinese delegation visiting LA. I'd been following a student dissident from a distance, and too far away to help when one leader of the delegation attacked the student. He didn't make it." They all could see by his reaction Jack remember the situation. "But the student hadn't been alone." Sam grinned remembering his first time seeing his father.

"I got there in time to help this mullet-headed idiot, who was in his early forties and taking on several Chinese with no weapons." Sam was still amazed that the guy he'd initially met refused to use any weapons and then he frowned "turned out the guy we were chasing was the one who'd killed mom." He then confessed, "I think I'd have killed him when I realized he'd killed Mom, except for this guy over here." He gestured over to his father.

"Jack had a mullet? You have pictures?" Daniel just couldn't picture Jack with long hair, after nearly a decade working with the military and the one with longish hair, this he wanted to see.

"I'm a photographer of course I do. There are plenty" Sam smirked, "do you want black and white or color?" Everyone but one person in the room was grinning at this point.

Jack knew he needed to continue, "While we were chasing down the guys who'd killed the student leader Sam told me about his mother, we were both shocked when I recognized both photos. One was of his mother, and the other of his father, taken in college. If the picture hadn't convinced me, his middle name would have minutes later. I thought his name was Samuel, a natural guess with the name Sam. He said he went by his initials that he didn't care for his middle name, which started with an A. I told him the name; he was convinced I was his father."

"Dad resigned from Phoenix, I think he was about to leave even if I hadn't shown, we traveled around the country until Desert Storm. I was embedded with the troops as a photographer. Dad was recalled by the military."

"You all know what happened, an all-expenses paid 'vacation' at Club Saddam. For my safety, our government had insisted I use an alias I'd used before, and I've gone by that name since then. In fact, I've gone by my birth name just once since then. During my recovery, at the VA, I met Sara who was the mom of the cutest little boy; and you know the rest of that tale."

"Charlie wasn't yours!" Daniel would have been less surprised if Shifu or Skaara sauntered in the room.


	18. Chapter 19

"He was, just not biologically" Sam defended his father, who after all this time, still blamed himself for having a gun in the house.

"Sean A. Malloy must be some very interesting name for both not to like it. So I think we can safely rule out Adam, Alan, and Andrew," Daniel said trying to figure out what the illusive name was.

"We can rule out Anubis or Apophasis" Teal'c was intentionally funny and the looks the rest of the SGC contingent gave him were lethal. "Albert or Alvin?" The glares went away.

"Do I look like a prince or a chipmunk?" was Jack's retort; personally he'd appreciated the humor of the Jaffa, but knew he had to protest with Hammond and Landry in the room.

The guessing game continued for a few minutes. Sean left to tell his children to stay; while he got a DVD he'd made from old family movies, then took Jack's portable DVD with him, gave the player to Sam to set up. "We could do this all night, I know someone is coming, we need to wrap this up and I think this will clear up several items."

The screen was large enough that the men didn't need to crowd, besides Hammond and Landry both knew the truth, so they sat back to watch the fireworks. It was quickly apparent the DVD was from home movies taken during the seventies. "We're here today to honor the graduating class of 1976" the speaker intoned, Sam Malloy fast-forwarded to the point he wanted. Fortunately, he'd recently looked at the DVD and knew approximately how far to fast forward. Daniel saw the hood and he sat there stunned speechless.

There was a tinny voice from the academic dean, as the microphone system clearly dated from a decade earlier "Earning a doctorate degree in astrophysics Angus MacGyver."

"MacGyver? The same name Sam has used as a verb?"

"One and the same."

"Why didn't you say anything at the time?" Daniel asked.

"Because at the time, Doctor MacGyver was considered dead." That threw Daniel for a loop. Hammond said, letting Teal'c and Daniel know he'd known the truth for some time.

"Huh?"

Hammond explained, "You know Jack ended up a POW, for quite awhile they thought he'd been killed. After he was eventually was released certain members of the US government 'asked' he continue to use the name O'Neill. MacGyver is too well known in scientific and in counter-intelligence circle so the paperwork resurrecting him as MacGyver was 'misplaced'. In fact, it was months after the attempt on Kinsey's life that they finally found the file." Hammond smirked.

It finally registered with Daniel, he turned to Samantha Carter, "so if you're marrying MacGyver, then you and Jack are..." He turned about four shades of red and felt about as low as a snail for his attitude the past months.


	19. Chapter 20

"With Mac and I Getting married, we're getting around the regulations. This past summer Major MacGyver was finally promoted to the rank of Lt. Colonel. Despite the fact, he'd been retired from the military for over a decade. In fact this took place the same day Jack received his second star." Samantha said proudly.

"So are you Colonel MacGyver or are you Major General O'Neill?" Teal'c wanted to know. This was like some of the Gould family trees, trying to keep Jack's biography straight.

"Yes."

"Jack, or should I call you Angus." Daniel asked with a little sneer. This would be payback for being called space monkey al the time.

"Anything but that" Jack shuddered.

"This explains why Sam and Cassie didn't recently develop an interest in cattle, they meant you?"

There'd been already been many secrets revealed that evening. Now George had to let them all in on yet another secret.

"The President has been working to get a bill passed allowing those who are working in highly classified areas, who have proven to their superiors that their relationship has not been detrimental to their, to marry this without forcing one or both to leave their position or the military itself. This will be primarily in effect for the military, but he realizes this goes for those civilians working at those installations as well. There will be strict guidelines set up. I can tell you now; this bill went into effect, today." Everyone stared at Hammond in amazement as he talked in his slow Texan drawl.

Those from the SGC knew Sam and Jack barely escaped a court-martial because of the results from the zartac testing which implied they cared much more than they ought for each other.

"Basically, this legislation will be for the SGC, along with a few other organizations. Those requirements are that the couple will have had to work together for five years to be eligible. Hayes realizes what sacrifices we've made, and the stress it can be on marriages---and relationships in general."

"Folks more needs to be said, but first Shaun, you need to sign a disclosure statement. Sam, what you signed last year will suffice, what you both hear tonight cannot leave this house."

Hammond was prepared so he had the necessary forms with him. Shaun signed eagerly, she'd finally know what was going on in Jack's life.

"Normally at this point, Dr. Jackson has a long spiel; you'll get a condensed version later. Sam knows some of this, as he was there last year, just before Jim's birth. I'll make a long story short. Most everyone here works at the SGC---it stands for Star Gate Command."

Shaun was looking forward to hearing what they did, as Sam came back from Colorado just itching to tell her, and he couldn't. The name didn't really give her a clue as to what they did.

"We have, for the past decade, been exploring space in a way that NASA can only dream about. I could give you all the technical parameters, but I'll tell it to you in English." Jack took over for Hammond. "We create a wormhole to travel to various planets; in fact, we've actually acquired spaceships over the past few years." Jack grinned, before getting serious.

"There are some pretty nasty people out there and we've been waging a war on terrorism long before 9/11. It's taken us nearly a decade, but that threat has taken care of. Unfortunately not all the bad guys are 'behind bars' yet." Jack thought about Baal.

Shaun eagerly lapped up what Jack was saying. This explained the unusual phenomena in the skies that had been attributed to various meteorological anomalies. It also explained why her Jack had been hard to reach.

Teal'c, who'd been introduced to them as Murray, took off the do-rag he wore. "The people of the SGC are responsible for freeing many of people, including mine, from the tyranny they've been under. I am what you might call, an alien. But I am definitely not an illegal alien." Teal'c heard a few groans at that comment.

"Teal'c is a Jaffa, we'll explain that later. Cassie Frasier, you've already met her, is the only survivor of her planet. Cassie was raised here on earth, you can't tell she's not from around here, except for a few items in her blood work." Landry explained to Sam and Shaun.

"Some of those we've met are very different from us, and they seem straight out of the cantina scene of _Star Wars,_" Daniel told them.

"So there really are little green men," Shaun said trying to assimilate what she was hearing. "Not that we've seen." Jack muttered.

"Shaun, remember last summer ...Roswell." Sam was trying to tell his wife he'd met a stereotypical alien from out of space.

"Yeah, I remember, you really wanted to go there..." It dawned on her. "So you're saying that what they found in Roswell...?"

"Was the real McCoy." Both Sam's groaned at Jack's unintentional pun.

"The Asgard apparently crashed a ship in New Mexico, that's the races name. Well they are one of our best allies." Landry explained.

"According to them, they used to look human millennia ago. Now they look like, well, a Roswell alien." Hammond piped in. His eyes twinkling, he usually didn't get the chance to be this humorous in explaining what occurred in the bowels of Cheyenne Mountain.

"Jack and most Asgard get along famously. They've helped him out a few times with…that's still classified." Daniel stopped, the ancient gene issue, was still a closely guarded secret.

"Unfortunately not all of them" General Hammond muttered.

"Nearly three years ago one of them kidnapped Jack" Daniel supplied.

"And replaced me with a mini-me" Jack grumbled.


	20. Chapter 21

"Huh?" his son tried to figure out that cryptic statement.

"The Asgard used cloning for a long time to evolve. Jack made quote marks with his fingers when he said evolve. Somehow they pass their consciousness on to their next body."

"So all those people who say they were 'abducted'." Shaun had a huge grin on her face about as wide as the Columbia River at Astoria. She had an idea of what happened to Jack and a multitude of other people.

"...Were subjected to experiments by renegade Asgard, likely Loki, who took Jack." Hammond confirmed what Shaun figured out. He knew he to get the conversation back on track, told before Ian arrived.

Hammond explained "When I got to work, there was a call from security; they said we had a 'little' problem somebody was attempting to get on the base, using Jack's identification. I went to the holding cell; this person insisted he was Colonel O'Neill. I wasn't buying it. No one was. We called Jack at home there was no answer. Our 'intruder' wanted to speak to Sam. I figured she might solve our enigma and called her in; I caught her just before she left, she arrived at the base in full leathers." They all knew Sam liked to ride her motorcycle during decent weather on her days off.

"What was alarming; the 'intruder' had information only the colonel knew. The docs ran tests there was an ideal DNA match. This was very confusing; believe me when I say we'd seen just about every thing. This intruder person was somehow the colonel---he was fifteen, not in his early fifties."

"What happened?" Shaun figured it out, but wanted to make sure.

"We didn't know it at the time; but the young man was a clone of Jack. Somehow, that scenario never occurred to us. We thought that somehow Jack digressed in age thirty years overnight. As I said, we've had unusual things happen to us. Stuff we can't tell either of you. All I can say, is weird happens at the SGC." All those connected with the SGC nodded affirmatively.

Jack told the next part. "Because of my special relationship with the Asgard High Council they'd apparently tinkered with my DNA, without me knowing by the way, so if someone tried to experiment on me, it wouldn't work. This we found out, later." Sam looked at his father trying to comprehend all he'd just learned, and he thought he'd heard just about everything when he'd gone off-planet. It seems that was just the tip of the iceberg, in the bizarre world of his father.

"Loki didn't know I'd returned to earth as a teen. His clone bodies were only capable of living for one week so mini-me was dying rather rapidly due to Loki's ineptitude. Long story short, we caught Loki. Thor, a good Asgard, well let's just say I persuaded him to healing mini-me. He now lives in Colorado Springs where he's about to graduate from high school." Sam and Shaun needed to know because of what happened earlier in the day. "Some people here on earth who doesn't consider him human and they want to find out what, if any differences there are between a clone and non-clone. Today they tried to get him. Ian may look like a teen; he has all my memories and experiences rolling around his head." They let the couple digest this before Landry took over the narrative.

"Ian eluded them and contacted the SGC. We were prepared if he uttered a specific code word. If he called and mentioned a certain phrase, he'd be under our protection ASAP. We whisked him out of Colorado for the safety of not only him, but also the family he that 'fosters' him. We have someone keeping an eye on them, just in case. Mini-me will arrive in DC shortly. You both needed to know why because Jack's clone looks exactly like Jack did his senior year of high school."

"I didn't want you to think..." Jack was trying to be careful; he knew that if Sam reacted badly his relationship with his could end tonight. He didn't want that at all. He need not have worried. Sam knew what his father was trying not to say.

"...that I had another little brother out there somewhere. You called him Ian?" Jack nodded, Sam was about to continue but just then a car pulled into the driveway.

Everyone tensed, until they saw who was exiting the vehicle. Baldwin and Kerr were standing guard over Ian and Cassie and there was no one following them. Jack purposely chose this house as it was on a cul-de-sac, with very little automobile traffic. Thus, everyone knew when there was an unusual car parked in the street. Conversation could wait until all were inside.

Jack gave Cassie a big hug "This is a good surprise. I expected to see you tomorrow."

"Colonel Dixon." That explained a lot without saying anything.

"Everyone who doesn't already know. This is Ian Thomas MacGyver."

"It's been long enough since Dad went by MacGyver so anyone who might connect the dots would think grandson. Mac's cover story is that he now lives in seclusion in Minnesota, I take it no one connected the dots until today, do I have it right?" Landry agreed, as did Hammond.

Sam laughed as he thought of something. "What do I call you? I sure can't call someone who's young enough to be my son, Daddy." He gave his father a huge smirk until he realized this would be hard to explain to his three kids.

"I'm Ian. I've always liked the name. Where's my youngest grandchild?"

As this was Ian, this gave all a chuckle, which lowered the tension level considerably. Ian really wanted to see Jim, Catie and Harry. He thought he'd never have the chance, in person. He sometimes regretted the decision he'd after Thor healed him. Not seeing his family was his one regret.

Jim chose that moment to make his presence known over the baby monitor Shaun had next to her. Shaun had laid him in Jack's bedroom. He spent enough at the house that Jack bought a portable crib, right now it was in his bedroom. She went to check on her youngest while Sam met a unique relative.

"As far as everyone is concerned, Ian is my nephew." Jack confused his son, as Sam knew there had no living cousins. His father had been an only child.

"You were an only child, Dad."

"That's why the story works. Only those who know me, know I never had have sibling. It's possible though, Dad was in the service, he could have..." Sam Malloy got the hint. He could live with a 'cousin.' He warmly welcomed the addition as he gave Ian a hug.

"What happened?" Jack said as the newcomers were given a plate and told to eat by his fiancée. She knew food needed to be eaten; it would go bad while on their honeymoon.

"I'd been at the library, studying, before heading over to Susan's." Susan Killian was General Hammond's daughter. "When Hammond's out of town I stay with her." He put his plate in the microwave, talking while the food heated. "That's when some NID goons made their attempt. I got away by hopping on a bus that was coming, hopped off a few blocks later, and several others got off, strength in numbers. I went in, and then called. As Landry said, I used words letting Dixon know I was in big trouble and he arranged a pick up. As soon as I reached the gate, Dixon had someone there who knew me there, and a team with them, just in case we were followed."

"I called Susan when I got to the base, told her I'd gone to visit Uncle Murray." Teal'c smiled; using his alias was a nice homage. "We feared something might happen, so I'd worked out certain phrases with Susan so she wouldn't worry if I left town in a hurry. "When safe, I'd call and tell her I'd arrived at my Uncle's place. If she didn't get that call within three hours of the initial call, she was supposed to call the President directly. She doesn't know it's his direct line. She's been called and knows I'm safe."

"We were ordered to Peterson to watch Ian. Colonel made sure we didn't have to sign in. We flew to Denver where we switched to a larger plane; Cassie met us there, then straight here." Baldwin explained, he was licensed to pilot a Gulfstream, he was as big as Teal'c, Baldwin had been chosen for the duty. Kerr was the 'muscle' at six foot seven inches; he was one of the few to give Teal'c a run for his money in both martial arts and food consumption.

Cassie took over. "Dixon called and asked if I was packed and ready to go. If so, I was to get my butt to the private terminal and wait for them. I did, and boy was I surprised to see 'junior'. It explained my free ride. I was leaving for the airport when he called, cuz I'd spaced out and forgot to buy my ticket. This ride actually saved me a ton of money. I'll go in and say hello to the kids, so youl can talk." Cassie's assistance was needed for a few minutes as Jim was getting fussy, it was past his bedtime. Sam hated to break things up but he needed to take his family home, if they were to get away on time the next day. Hammond made sure they arrived home in a safe manner by driving them home, himself.

Landry left with Baldwin, as Kerr would have first watch. Ian offered to take second until Jack reminded him he was the reason for the extra security protection.

As Director of a governmental agency Jack was entitled to special security measures, at times he actually used them. This was one of those nights, Cassie and Samantha would head up to Camp David. Since the older man had only a studio apartment in DC, he didn't have the room for them at his place. He surprised both Daniel and Teal'c by telling them that they would spend the night at Camp David. George Hammond figured, rightly, that the engaged couple were sleeping together and he had told them, when no children were present, "Jacob isn't here, and I know what he'd say." Sam went and got her suitcase when she heard this. Ian realized the events of the day would change his life he knew he'd give up his life before endangering Susan or her daughters, Kayla and Tessa.

Jack told Ian that Hayes had been informed; soon the perpetrators were instructed that Ian was off-limits as was anyone he was affiliated with. This included his classmates, friends, 'kin' and anyone else Hayes considered important. Getting an old pair of sweats out from the guest bedroom, Ian surprised Jack. He told his older self he'd attend the Academy this fall, in Annapolis. Ian had thought about this a great deal. Going Navy would give him a different career path, less of a chance of recognition as Jack and with the presidential mandate; he'd be safe from the NID.

Sam had just a few minutes to say good-bye to Jack privately, so they went in their bedroom to talk. "This changes our plans sorry about that." Jack said after pulling her close and kissing her senseless. "We, Ian and company, will drive up to Camp David. We'll leave about 0700. Daniel and Teal'c drive up there tonight."

"They'll meet us there we'll meet the reverend, and have our 'rehearsal.' Then you get Mark and crew." Jack smiled. "You'd better go before George sends Kerr in here." They kissed again, and reluctantly left the bedroom. Within minutes, Cassie and Carter were on their way to the presidential retreat.

By eight fifteen, they were at Camp David and escorted into see Reverend Hendrix. "Henry told me the good news when we got here, this changes things just a little bit."

"You think,' Cassie said. Sam glared at her for talking without thinking.


	21. Chapter 22

Friday morning was clear and crisp, and Sam was nervous as she finished putting on her makeup. It was about to happen she was about to marry...finally.

Jack and Ian, and the Malloy's left about five in the morning, with Baldwin and Kerr following right behind them. When they arrived, they were ushered to the presidential cabin. Hayes then told Jack that he and Sam could marry, and not brought up on fraternization charges. Jack was legally Mac, and vice verse, so this was a toss-up. Jack told Hayes he'd talk to Sam, and they would decide what to do. He went over where Sam was. Hammond wouldn't let him see her, but gave them privacy to talk to each other with the door ajar. They quickly decided and Jack informed the President of their decision.

The 'rehearsal', held in the living room of the presidential cabin was delayed, as everyone needed to change. The only ones in attendance were the Hayes family, Jack, Sam, and Sam, Shaun and Harry Malloy, Teal'c, Daniel, George, Hank, Ian and Cassie. Since everyone was cleared, the Secret Service left the group alone. Heather Hayes, who at twenty-five was, the youngest of the Hayes children, watched Catie and Jim. A graduate student, she was 'home' for the Easter week. After the 'rehearsal' Jack and Sam went to one of the cabins until she needed to leave to pick up Mark.

About one she left for to get Mark and family, but she didn't go alone as one of the Secret Service agents went with her, with a van they'd set aside for this purpose. They drove to Hagerstown, Maryland where the plane would land. Feretti landed the plane just as they arrived at the private airfield. Sam greeted the family and Lou helped the Carters put their luggage in the van, he then got into the front seat with the agent who was driving. Sam and her brother were in the middle seats, Shelagh and the children, in the back. Mark waited until they were on the road wedding before asking why the Lou, the pilot, was joining them. "Mark, Lou is a friend of Mac's. As a favor to me he said he'd bring you, he now lives a few miles away from you." That had satisfied Mark. Tyler and Amber had been looking forward to the trip, and spring break, not necessarily in that order. Sam told her Shelagh Shaun's family already at the site. This made sense to the Californians since the Malloy family lived within driving distance to where they going. To Amber's amusement, neither of her parents figured it out until long after they pulled off the state highway. Amber had figured it out before leaving California; when she'd heard who was performing the ceremony so she enjoyed the look on her parents face when dawned on them.

"We have to go through this checkpoint, as everyone has been cleared to enter; it shouldn't take long." The agent/driver told them while pulling up to the gate. From his vantage point, he saw the reactions. The teen knew; she'd had a look of anticipation since getting in the van. Tyler, the younger child, had figured it out a few miles back, by the look of astonishment on his face. Tyler also kept quiet. The couple did not figure it out until they saw the sign for Camp David. "Sam you never told me you knew the President" Shelagh lamented, she would have worn different clothes if she knew where she was headed. Mark knew it was possible, as Sam Malloy's father had served with the current President when much younger. Soon they were inside the complex, the Carters shown to their cabin.

Lou went to the one he'd share with Ian to catch up with the teen.

Sam went back to her and Jack's cabin, only to find that he wasn't there. Jack left a note--- he had to deal with some small crisis so he was at the command center; he'd see her in a few hours. "Some wedding day" Sam muttered, "Hope they don't interrupt the honeymoon." Sam then walked to Mark's cabin and took a walk with her niece, who'd asked to talk with her privately while still in the van.

Amber had indeed figured everything out; including the fact Jack and Mac were the same person. Sam asked that Amber tell no one what she'd figured out, it was for her safety. Returning to the cabin Amber then spied a man who seemed to be a blond version of her Uncle Sam. Sam Carter knew explanations were needed she needed to explain, "Ian, I'd like for you to meet your cousin."

Ian walked over, he knew very well who Amber was, knew he had to pretend that they'd never met. "Ian is Mac's nephew. He'll be attending the Naval Academy after graduation from high school."

"It's nice to meet you; Sam's told me all about you, Amber. I'll see you in a few hours at the wedding," Ian said. As Jack's clone, Ian was jealous that his older self was marrying the woman of his dreams. He'd decided he'd go for a run, to rid some of the frustrations the past few days had brought. He'd known about the wedding, of course, but it was different attending the wedding, instead of being half a continent away during the ceremony. Ian was glad he'd be living away from the newlyweds; living in the same town would have been pure torture.

Soon everyone dressed for the ceremony. Sam and Shaun were glad for the extra assistance the staff gave them to get the children ready and stay clean. For a few of the attendees, this meant they put on their winter mess uniforms, the others donning suit and tie or special dresses.

Sam would be his father's best man, Cassie maid of honor. Caitlin was the only other member of the wedding party so she was ring bearer and flower girl. She stayed close to her father during the entire ceremony.

As during the 'rehearsal' George walked down the aisle with Sam. Jacob had suggested to Jack Hammond walk in his stead when she married. Mark had known George Hammond all his life, knew off the friendship between the two men. He had no problem with this.

Hayes suggested to them that their ceremony take place in the garden area, once they saw the retreat they agreed, this was in a sheltered area, and warmed by a fire in the outdoor fireplace.

Soon everyone sat in chairs placed on the patio by the staff. Jack and Sean stood with Hannah Hendrix, while her husband the President sat with Shaun, Jim, and Harry. Lou Feretti was also accomplished musician, he played acoustic guitar, Lou'd was asked by both bride and groom to play the processional.

Catie walked the short aisle when Cassie gave the signal, the music changed after Cassie walked down the short aisle to stand across from Sean. The music stopped, and Lou began the wedding march. Sam was on the arm of her godfather, George Hammond.

Jack was breathless as he saw Sam in her dress. He noticed Mark start as he realized Samantha was wearing the dress their mother wore over forty years earlier when marrying their father. It seemed like time stood still, but less than a moment Sam was in front of Reverend Hendrix.

"As her father requested, I give this woman to this man." George sat down next to Hank Landry.

Mark noted his feminist-leaning sister was having a very traditional wedding, which actually surprised him, so he wasn't surprised when Hannah Hendrix, interrupted his reverie with "the couple has written their own vows, so I will turn it over to them."

"I take you to be my husband, this marriage is for eternity, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until that day when one of us has left this mortal coil. I pledge you my troth."

Mark noted that both his wife and her twin were crying happy tears; he knew for the umpteenth time, he'd never understand women, that Mac had a sappy look on his face as he began his portion of the vows.

"I take you to be my wife, for this marriage will last for eternity, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until that day when one of us has left this mortal coil. I too, pledge you my troth."

A few minutes later, she stated they could kiss. In deference to the children present, the kiss was chaste. Jack smirked as he saw the look of disgust on Harry's face. He'd change his tune soon enough.

"By the state of Maryland, I now pronounce you man and wife." Hannah finished with the wedding ceremony per their instructions. Jack and Sam then turned to greet the small group. "If everyone will go to the conference building, we'll have a reception where there is cake." The comment drew laughter from everyone, though Mark couldn't figure out why everyone thought it extraordinarily funny. Since Cassie and Heather Hayes were the only single females attending, Sam gave each half of her bouquet. Mark thought it odd the choice for their first dance as a couple was "Stairway to Heaven", albeit a much abbreviated version. Lou Feretti played the classic rock song. As soon as appropriate, the newlyweds departed. They'd put their luggage in Jack's car before the wedding so they made a quick getaway.

Jack was supposedly going to a conference in Europe; Mitchell to meet them at Andrews, where he would fly to Europe. The passenger manifest only showed Major General John O'Neill. Jack told Mitchell to use the mimic device and pretend to be Jack. Mitchell ordered to fly to Paris, meet with the French and then the English representatives to discuss the Atlantis operation. Mitchell was curious, but complied. Jack explained he would be gone for several days on a mission for the President and needed to be in two places at once.

He was surprised to see that this MacGyver looked just like O'Neill. After everything he'd seen lately, nothing shocked him any more. Sam told him they'd be transported for their honeymoon to an undisclosed location, when he received a phone call he was to return to the States. They'd transport back.

The weather on the island was just what they expected, with the time difference; it was still early afternoon when they arrived. They'd pack light, since Jack transported everything they needed when he got home the night before. It didn't take long to unpack, they had a small generator, however Jack and Sam would only use it to preserve and prepare their food.

The time on the island went quickly, too quickly in their opinion; too soon they had to return to civilization. Jack took his satellite phone to contact Mitchell, who was now in London. He'd call Jack when he'd arrived at the rendezvous-a small conference room at Andrews that was not used often late at night. Cameron noted both were tanned and relaxed. During his flights, and the long nights at various hotels, he'd had time to think, he realized Mac and Jack had to be the same individual. This explained the need for to use the mimic device. He didn't say anything to them knowing there was a valid reason for the subterfuge as he'd heard about MacGyver's exploits, knew there was a need reason for safety for Jack and Mac. Reluctantly Sam and Jack kissed goodbye, then Sam and Cameron flew back to Colorado Springs on a military transport.

Everyone else had returned home late Easter Sunday. Lou flew Landry, Cassie and Ian to Colorado Springs then resumed his charter business. The Carter family stayed in DC for the week sightseeing and spending time with the Malloy family.

After the reception, Hayes got together with Landry and Hammond, they decided, for the rest of the school year Ian would live on base and move to DC upon graduation. When not on base, he'd be followed by someone from the SGC. They didn't think anything would happen again, so but all, including Ian, agreed for the protection of Hammond's loved ones this was the only option. Ian explained to Susan, Tessa and Kayla he hadn't abandoned them. He needed special training to catch up on some of his missed schooling, before leaving for the Academy. This was why he moved out of George's home. It may not have been the most plausible excuse, but they accepted it. He made frequent visits to see the two young women he'd babysat in his older self.

Some at the SGC, who knew Daniel had been vehemently against the wedding wondered why his attitude change when he returned from DC. Daniel stayed quiet "I met Mac; I was judging him, not having met him" was all he said.

For the next weeks, Jack and Sam kept busy and apart, because of work. The fight against the Ori intensified and the newly married couple considered themselves fortunate to spend one night a week together even with the helpful assistance of the Asgard transporter. Sam went to DC but Jack came west many times in the next few months.


	22. Chapter 23

Jack was finally able to arrange to be in Colorado Springs for a very long Memorial Day weekend. Sam would meet him in Denver where they would spend the weekend together at one of the premier hotels of the city. The newlyweds were oblivious to note that Pete Shanahan had monitored Sam since hearing of her engagement. Pete hadn't been able to determine where she went on her honeymoon and highly annoyed when he couldn't locate a picture of her fiancé. However, he'd learned that Sam was the stepmother to someone that was only a few years younger than she was. Whoever MacGyver was he must be in his sixties or older. One of Pete's superiors who'd met Sam, and whom he blamed for Pete's recent lackluster job performance, saw Sam having an intimate dinner with a gray-haired man, he phoned Pete. Pete joined his fellow detective within minutes.

Pete was disgusted, it was quite apparent Sam was cheating on her husband with Jack O'Neill. Pete then spent most of the weekend taking clandestine pictures of the couple, who somehow remained oblivious to his presence. He sweet-talked a temporary clerk into seeing the register of guests. He told her it was regarding police business, that there'd been a sighting of a highly sought fugitive at the hotel. Thus, he saw was that Mr. and Mrs. Jack O'Neill of Alexandria, Virginia were registered. He asked for a print out, and took a picture of the original. Pete then decided to contact the Air Force, and tell them he had proof two of their high-ranking officers were committing adultery, this was still a punishable offense in the military. He said Sam had only been married a few months cheating on her spouse it was someone who was a superior officer. Pete was grateful their wedding was canceled. He didn't know what he saw that attracted him to Sam in the first place. On Tuesday, he went up to Colorado Springs and to the Academy. They'd know who he should talk to. He'd destroy both Sam and Jack.

Jack left for DC Monday afternoon from Denver to return to Colorado Saturday for Ian's graduation. Tuesday morning, Pete showed the evidence he'd gathered to an Air Force JAG. After he signed the written statement he told the officer, if he didn't hear of charges being filed against one or both of the officers he'd take the matter to the newspaper. The detective had contacts at the Denver paper, and if he didn't get the results he wanted, he'd make sure the matter was publicized along with who it was that had suppressed the investigation. Pete 'forgot' to mention Sam had been his fiancée, just that he knew Sam from a former girlfriend who'd recently married. He intimated to the JAG officer that having a Major General involved in could be highly embarrassing to an Air Force that was still recovering from a scandal at the Academy. If this were quietly dealt with Shanahan would keep this to himself, but he needed to know some investigation was taking place.

The JAG called his uncle who unfortunately for Sam and Jack, was someone who'd managed to keep his affiliations with Kinsey and the Trust well hidden. This information was just the perfect ammunition Lt. General Hollister Bowman needed to place someone he preferred as the Director of Homeworld Security. Chadwick Bowman was to inform his uncle if certain names were ever under investigation, for anything, even a parking ticket.

By the end of the day, Bowman had everything he needed. Jack worked at the Pentagon, so his arrest would be simple. Sam worked out of Cheyenne Mountain so timing her arrest would be tricky if they were to arrest both simultaneously. He had no idea that Sam was off world, doing battle with the Ori.

Jack was surprised to see two military police enter his office with an attorney with the Air Force JAG, astounded when he heard what the charges were. He told them he'd not resist that he'd go peacefully with them to the security department, aka the brig they wouldn't need to put handcuffs on him. They agreed. Before he left his office, he knew who his phone call would be to and had no trouble reaching the person on the other end.

In Colorado, it didn't go as smoothly as Bowman planned. When the security detachment assigned to the base received a phone call that a JAG officer was up at NORAD to arrest Sam, he called Landry. Hank went up to the office he rarely used, the JAG didn't have the necessary clearance to enter the highly classified base. The officer told Bowman Carter was unavailable now, she was currently on a mission. She'd be brought to Peterson upon her return, and not a moment before that. This came as a shock to the nephew of Hollister Bowman, the young man rarely told no to his face during his upper upper-class upbringing life. Bowman was then thrown to learn that Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter did not work at NORAD, but at a classified location nearby. He ordered security to go and arrest her and then bring her to him. Landry knew Lt. General Bowman that he'd raised his nephew after his brother's death, knew Chadwick Bowman was a spoiled brat. Landry then confronted the subordinate calmly. "Lieutenant I understand you want to arrest one of my senior officers. She's out on assignment. You cannot talk to her until she returns."

"General, she needs to return to Colorado Springs ASAP. Get her on a secure phone, I'll tell her personally she must return" the officious Lieutenant ordered the Major General. He didn't comprehend that he was insubordinate. Corporal Anna Li, assigned to wait with Chadwick in the unsecured office winced, not believing what she just heard.

Neither could Landry. His visage turned to ice, any warmth in his voice, left as he spoke. "Mr. Bowman, you might find Lt. Colonel Carter won't be alone in a holding cell. Do I need to write you up for insubordination, an errand boy I am not? _I _will inform the Colonel she needs to return when she or her team checks in...that will be in six hours." Li saw Bowman finally realized he'd made an egregious error. What she couldn't know, this was the first time Bowman had to deal with a superior officer over the rank of Major since his graduation from law school.

"Yes sir, I misspoke, I do not presume to tell you that I contact her."

Unfortunately, a lifetime of having Robert Kinsey and cronies as family friends gave Bowman the ability to weasel out of the situation, to Landry's disgust. Hank never liked dealing with officers who'd been 'officer material' since diapers; Bowman was just the last in a long line he'd dealt with. "I'll deal with you later," Landry said. "When the Colonel checks in, I'll inform her she needs to return as soon as the mission warrants it. However, I need to know exactly what the charges are, before I have to cut short a vitally important mission." Bowman took a piece of paper out of his open briefcase and handed it to Landry.

"I don't believe it. I was just at her wedding." Landry realized they'd been set up, and decided to play along. He knew whom to contact before her return to earth. This was because Jack foresaw this possibility occurring and had a plan in place. "I see you are also charging Major General O'Neill, has he been arrested."

"I believe so, sir." Chadwick Bowman somehow comprehended this superior officer didn't care who it was he was related to. The Bowman name meant nothing to the people of Colorado, something he'd become aware of this since his transfer to Colorado Springs after graduating from his JAG training. It had been a humbling experience. He'd asked for a 'better' assignment, but his law school grades combined with his standing at the justice school gave him few options.

In DC, Jack used his one phone call. He was home that evening by eight, told not to leave town, and fitted with an electronic ankle bracelet. If he left town, he'd find himself in the brig.


	23. Chapter 24

As Jack was settling in at home, Landry contacted Mitchell, who informed the General Carter went with Teal'c and Vala; they'd be back in the morning. Landry knew there was nothing could be done at this time. "When they return, it's vital Colonel Carter return to the SGC. If she asks why, tell her it's in regard to the Doppelganger Project." Since there were only a few at the SGC aware of Jack's true identity Landry came up with that codeword." As Landry expected, Bowman threw a fit when he was informed that the earliest Sam could return would be in a few days. "She is several hours away from the rendezvous point. I will inform you when she has returned. Do you understand Lieutenant?" They now knew Bowman had someone waiting at Peterson to arrest Sam upon her return. He'd harassed the unfortunate airman given the assignment after Sam didn't return in a 'timely' manner. Bowman thought Landry was obstructing justice and began preparing the paperwork for Landry's charges.

Wednesday afternoon Lt. Bowman finally got the call he was waiting for. However, it was from Landry, not his flunky at Peterson. "I've just been informed that the Colonel will be returning shortly. She must complete all post mission duties. Then I will have her meet you, in security, at NORAD."

"I have someone waiting at Peterson, General. Her post-mission duties can wait." Bowman once again skirted with insubordination.

"I will tell you this just once, Lieutenant, the colonel will meet with you at seventeen hundred hours at NORAD." Bowman now had no choice but to wait. Until it was time to go to NORAD he waited at Peterson, couldn't figure out why she wasn't there. He saw no report of her leaving the base or her impending return.

Carter returned alone as requested by Landry. Mitchell figured it was because of her marriage, but didn't say anything. He hoped Jack was okay. Sam paled briefly when Cam told her; it appeared their worst fears were realized. She knew a delay caused her further trouble and the sinking feeling that being off world had only made things worse for her. It turned out her feeling was valid.

Upon her return to earth, Landry told her to go and take the required medical tests. When those were completed, she was summoned to Landry's office. When she arrived, Landry told her Jack was under house arrest in DC, and she was to surrender to the authorities upon her return.

Hank had a twinkle in his eye "It appears we've found someone connected with the Trust who managed to escape detection. We have all the proof on our side. However, per Jack's instructions, this needs to come out in court. It's obvious some people did not looking closely at the evidence. I hate to say this, but due to certain witnesses, you will be transported to DC immediately."

Sam went up to NORAD with Landry and calmly presented herself to Bowman. By nightfall, she was held in the disciplinary barracks at Andrews AFB. Her JAG officer would see her in the morning. Since Jack was the other person charged, she was told there could be no contact with him until the hearing. The reason she was being held, Bowman had raised a stink about her not being available right away. Never mind that she was on an official mission. He'd complained to his uncle so the order came from on high, and she' have to stay at the barracks. Ironically, she was allowed to call her husband, to inform him of the charges she was facing, before she was escorted to her cell. As she wasn't not alone she kept the call in code, also in code Jack said Shaun would be her intermediary during this debacle.

Cameron, Vala, Daniel and Teal'c finished the mission. Daniel didn't wait until after the medical to ask Landry what Project Doppelganger was thinking it was from a mission during his ascension. "Project Doppelganger is highly classified, Doctor Jackson." Landry couldn't tell him, as the infirmary was not a secure location. Ironic considering that this was the SGC. Atypically Daniel took the hint, so after the debrief Landry asked if he and Teal'c would stay. "Is this regarding Sam?"

"It is Carter and General O'Neill were arrested on charges of adultery. Someone saw them together and obviously contacted a JAG." Landry could tell these two what happened. They'd been at the wedding.

"Someone at the Pentagon must have decided they needed to be charged. We both know they'll win their case; as someone didn't investigate this at all. SG1 is stood down until after the hearing. I will let Mitchell and Vala know because the three of us are required to be at the hearing. I've already informed Ian of the development." The clone was preparing to leave for the Naval Academy, since the wedding of his elder self he'd lived on base. "I called Cassie. Apparently, she is on the list of witnesses for the prosecution. This should be wrapped up in one day. We won't leave until Sunday so Ian will be attend his graduation, unfortunately Jack and Sam can't be there. The hearing is scheduled for 0800 Monday morning."

"Someone is going to be really embarrassed" was all Teal'c said, the three men agreed on that.

"Dixon will take the reins while I'm in DC."

Understandably, Sam Malloy was shocked to hear about the arrests. Though a member of the press media, he was glad his compatriots didn't cotton to the story. Thankfully there was a local scandal erupting in DC. Thus there was no media coverage about their arrests and upcoming hearing. Considering one name on the witness list, this was a minor miracle. A scandal involving an escort service was better 'news' than a pair of officers that had been caught in apparent adultery.

Sam and Jack had given ALL the pertinent information to their respective legal counsels. Sam and Jack both knew that if they were ever to have any semblance of a normal life, the truth needed to be revealed. After talking with the JAG assigned to her, Sam quickly contacted the sister of her Academy roommate. Deanna Webber was a rising young star in the legal community and offered her assistance pro bono after seeing the truth. The JAG assigned to her was just too green for this case but would stay on as second chair to get experience. Jack, by virtue of his rank, was assigned a JAG officer who had years of experience under his belt. In fact, Lt. Colonel Todd McGee was due to join the ranks of the judiciary in a month. It took Jack several hours of persuasion to get his counsel to defend the case in the way Jack wanted. McGee contacted Webber to knit together a united defense. This would be tricky, as they had to make it appear they were separate counsels.

Back in Colorado Springs, the graduation ceremony occurred with no surprises as far as Ian was concerned. He was disappointed Jack and Sam were not there. He'd declined to attend any after graduation parties since he'd leave for Annapolis. He'd would stay at Hammond's DC apartment until he had to be at Annapolis for Plebe summer in less than a week.

Bowman had used the excuse that Sam intentionally delayed her surrender to authority to prevent her from posting bail. Thus everyone, including counsel, minus Sam, met at Jack's house upon arrival to prepare for battle. Cassie asked why Jack was out while Sam wasn't. "I live here in DC. As it is, I've been given this lovely jewelry for the duration." He pointed to the offensive monitoring device. Security would take it off the next morning when they arrived to take him to his hearing. They would put it back on at the end of the hearing until it was completed. Webber and McGee their legal team arrived. They discussed with everyone what would happen and what needed to be said or not said while in the courtroom.

"We've already talked to Colonel Carter; this should be wrapped up by the end of day tomorrow." This was a dream but that was the hope.

Monday morning Jack put on his class A uniform. It wasn't his preferred uniform, he'd felt more comfortable in his BDU uniform. Daniel had Jack's garment bag out; they would keep it in McGee's office until needed. This was for when Mac was called as a witness.

Lt. Chadwick Bowman had insisted he that prosecute the case he'd done the preliminary groundwork for the hearing. The Air Force JAG agreed to this after overt pressure from Major General Bowman who'd cleared his busy schedule just to attend this hearing. The JAG, having seen all the evidence decided he'd sit in during the hearing. He wanted to see the fireworks.

Since they were all witnesses, nearly everyone with a connection to the SGC was initially allowed in the courtroom, until after they testified. Shaun and Vala were the only ones in the courtroom for Jack at the beginning of the trial. Cameron had been delayed because Bowman wanted all military personnel kept away from the hearing. The JAG noted this and made it clear to Bowman that anyone not on the witness list was allowed to sit in the gallery. Vala proved invaluable in this regard, as she kept them informed. She was interested in seeing Earth's justice at work; as Cameron came to DC with her on Landry's orders. The two were in civilian clothes, and sitting in the gallery.


	24. Chapter 25

Bowman started the hearing by stating both Sam and Jack were guilty of adultery as well as conduct unbecoming an officer. He let the judge know Sam had only been married a matter of weeks when it was discovered to be spending the weekend with her former commanding officer, he stated he had proof and eyewitness testimony.

Daniel was the first witness, asked how long he'd know Jack, and he replied for the better part of a decade, not just a little longer he'd known Sam. He acknowledged he'd been at the wedding of Sam to her husband. After a short cross by Webber, he sat in the gallery.

Teal'c stated that he met Jack and Sam at the same time. As Daniel was asked where they met Sam's husband, Dr. MacGyver, both were able to truthfully state they met MacGyver for the first time, the night before Sam's wedding.

Hank and George had both known Jack since his twenties, so their cross-examination was intense. Hammond said Sam and Jack had performed admirably together for years. He stated they'd been cleared of a possible improper relationship years before, a carefully worded report written by Dr. Janet Frazier was then entered into evidence. This was the report from the zartac incident.

Hank didn't have O'Neill as a subordinate officer while at the SGC. He stated he knew both, that neither officer had shown any improprieties while on base. Since her marriage to MacGyver, he'd noted Sam seemed to be an even better officer, able to keep her personal life apart from her work life, considering her husband still lived in the DC area.

Cassie Frazier stated she'd known Sam and Jack since before her adoption and move to the Colorado Springs. When asked when she met Dr. MacGyver, she stated, it was days after nine eleven, as he was a friend of her late mother. Janet wasn't able to refute that.

Initially, it appeared that the Malloy testimonies hurt Sam and Jack's case; it was obvious they were truthful. The Malloy couple stated they'd known Sam for years, they were related by marriage. When pressed it was told that Shaun's sister was married to Carter's brother. To Lt. Bowman's surprise, both stated they knew Jack O'Neill, through Mac. When pressed by Bowman, Shaun commented she'd known the Major General almost as long as she'd known her father-in-law.

Sam Malloy astounded the court when he said that he'd known Jack O'Neill for almost as long as he'd known his father. Bowman scrambled to cover, as he hadn't prepared for this development. Sam explained that he met his father when he was nineteen.

Teal'c, with Shaun's assistance, used stage makeup to cover his tattoo. He went by the cover story established for him years before when asked about his background. Bowman quickly realized that Teal'c was a man of few words as he was no more talkative when Webber asked questions.

After a break for lunch, Lt. Bowman called Hannah Hendrix to the stand. By now, everyone from Colorado had testified so and able to stay in the courtroom. They were all looking forward Bowman's reaction.

Meanwhile Landry quickly noted the perverse pleasure his fellow Major General had in the developments of this trial. He'd quickly figured the senior Bowman was the one instigating this. By the look of complete surprise on both Bowman faces as the First Lady walked into the courtroom it was obvious they hadn't done their homework.

The judge of the hearing was the first to recover "Mrs. Hayes, I'm honored you could join us today, I hope you won't find the events too sordid." To the judge it was apparent Lt. Bowman only talked on the phone with his next witness, he appeared shell-shocked with what the First Lady had to say.

"I was called here as a witness."

The judge remembered Hannah Hayes, the First Lady, was also Hannah Hendrix, minister. "Reverend Hendrix please take the stand."

As she made her way to the witness stand Lieutenant Bowman knew he had to quickly change his tactics, he'd been around the political game long enough to know you treaded very carefully when the person on the stand was a member of the First Family. Her agents and her daughter Heather took their seats in the now full gallery. Lt. Bowman asked if she performed the marriage ceremony March 30. Hendrix stated she had. Bowman was uncharacteristically gentle in his questioning in comparison to all the other witnesses. Hannah confirmed Samantha Carter had been a participant at the wedding. Bowman had no further questions for her. Both Webber and McGee stated they had no questions at this moment, but asked the court the indulgence of calling her later; she was also a defense witness.

Bowman hadn't been able to contact Lt. Colonel Angus MacGyver, now retired, except for one brief phone call; and hard pressed to hear what the man said because of all the background noise. What Bowman couldn't have known---Harry had brought over an action movie for his grandfather to watch. Bowman called during the loudest portion of the movie. Jack intentionally left the volume up. Bowman had arranged it so MacGyver was scheduled to testify at the end of the day. He wanted it on the minds of the panel of the adultery the two officers were accused of, and that there was an injured party. Mrs. Hayes had cleared her schedule; she wanted to stay. She and Henry knew Mac long before either Sam was in his life. They wanted to see how this turned out. As First Lady, she could be anonymous when she wanted.

The next witness called was Mark Carter, who did his best to paint Jack guilty leading his innocent, younger sister astray. Because of his overt feelings toward the military, it had been easy for Bowman to manipulate Mark Carter and well coached by Bowman in what to say to incriminate Jack. Sam was expecting this but it was still disappointing to hear what Mark had to say.

Detective Peter Shanahan was the next to last witness called. As far as Bowman was concerned, he'd be the most damning of the witnesses, he was the one who'd managed to get the proof of the adultery and then contact the authorities. Bowman portrayed the police officer in the best light possible, glossing over the fact Shanahan had intruded on a classified mission. The detective portrayed as a concerned citizen. Pete's evidence made it appear the case against Sam and Jack was airtight, he had a copy of the hotel register where they'd registered as Mister and Mrs. O'Neill. Several photos shown which could have only taken place that day. Pete and Bowman were both surprised as neither Webber nor McGee objected to this evidence. When finished, Pete sat down in the only available spot in the gallery. He knew he was sitting in unfriendly territory, as nearly everyone seemed to be a friend of Jack or Sam's. Everyone was waiting for the next witness, the final witness for the prosecution. Those in on the identity were curious how Jack would work this.

Lt. Colonel Todd McGee then asked the courts indulgence and stated Major General O'Neill had a previously scheduled medical appointment, which couldn't be rescheduled and asked he be excused for the remainder of the day. In deference to the First Lady's schedule, Bowman had no choice but to allow this. The presiding judge agreed and Jack quickly left the courtroom, accompanied by McGee.

"We now call Dr. Angus MacGyver to the stand," a triumphant Bowman stated. Jack stashed his suit very close by and went to change. He left on his uniform pants and shirt, the only thing he switched was his jacket. Those who knew enjoyed watching the looks of amazement. They could see that Mark and Shelagh Carter were flabbergasted. They noticed Jack O'Neill and Mac looked identical. They had never met Jack O'Neill. To the Carter's the only difference between the men--- one had been in uniform.


	25. Chapter 26

Major General Bowman could hardly believe his eyes; neither could his nephew, Lieutenant Bowman. Hollister Bowman knew O'Neill had no close living relatives. Was it possible that had a twin or was it mere coincidence that Sam Carter's lover and husband closely resembled each other?

Mac had evidence with him. In black and white and in color Bowman swore him in, and then began to ask the questions he'd prepared with his uncle Hollister's 'assistance'. However, he had not been able to talk with this witness other than one very hard to hear phone call.

"When were you made aware of your wife's infidelity?" Bowman asked point-blank.

"When someone from your office notified me by telephone" It was obvious Bowman was trying to make Sam and Jack look guilty but Jack had been interrogated various times under Saddam's reign by his minions and by countless Gould so a mere lieutenant would not easily intimidate him. It was like baiting Daniel.

"Did you know your wife would be in Denver on the days in question?" Bowman decided to take a different approach as the first one wasn't working. The husband actually seemed quite annoyed with him; and if he didn't know better he would think that he had Major General O'Neill on the stand.

"I did, she spends most of her time in Colorado Springs where she is currently stationed. We have a very close friend in Denver, Cassie Frazier; I knew Sam would be spending some time with her."

"Where were you that weekend, Dr. MacGyver?"

"I was also in Denver, I spent some time with my nephew, since he was about to graduate from high school. I knew Samantha was with a close friend, a friend that, if her life had been different would have been her adoptive daughter."

"So you trusted your wife."

"I did and I do."

"That will be all." Bowman hoped that somehow Webber or McGee would be able to get something out of the recalcitrant genius.

The defendants had decided when it came to cross-examining Mac; Sam's attorney would have the honor. "Dr. MacGyver how long have you known your wife."

"I've known her nearly ten years." This was a surprise to Mark and his wife.

"How long would you say you have been in love with her?"

"I would have to say that I've been in love with Samantha Carter for most of that time. Close to nine years." This was a surprise to Mark and Shelagh.

"Why did it take you so long to get together, as a couple if I may ask?"

"Your honor, counsel is badgering the witness." Bowman piped up.

"Overruled" the judge had figured it out and he wanted to know if he had the correct answer.

"The reason it took Sam and I so long to get together is because regulations kept us apart."

"What regulations were these?" Webber knew what the answer would be, and she could see Bowman was itching to ask Mac the very same question.

"Earlier the Colonel was either a Captain or a Major. As an inactive member of the military, I held the rank of Major. I knew her feelings for me were not as strong as my feelings for her, at that time" Jack acknowledged.

"I've been appraised that you have recently fully retired from the military Dr. MacGyver. When did this take place?"

"This took place approximately a year ago. Because of my past work, I was promoted to Lt. Colonel. This was a surprise as I'd been semi-retired since the Gulf War. With my promotion and pending retirement from the military, I asked Samantha, Colonel Carter, if she wanted to start a relationship. Ironically she had more time in rank at Lt. Colonel, she'd been promoted a few months before that."

Watching the testimony Mark Carter could not believe just how calm Mac was. If Shelagh were accused of cheating on him, he'd be beyond mad. He remembered with MacGyver, the last option was always violence. He planned to talk to his brother-in-law after the hearing to apologize for what his sister had done, for the shame she'd brought to the family. He agreed with the stance the military took on marriage.

"You said that you've been in semi-retirement for over the past decade, what have you been doing Doctor? I haven't been able to find any record of you receiving any paycheck since 1991. In fact, I had trouble locating the paperwork for your recent promotion. Furthermore, I've had trouble finding anything about you, other than the fact you apparently were considered missing in action in 1991 while serving in Desert Storm. According to most available records, you just ceased to exist for most of that time. How can you explain this, Doctor MacGyver?"

Jack had given Deanna all his information and she was running with it. The information was out there, if Bowman or Shanahan had bothered to look for it. Meanwhile Bowman just sat there stupefied. How had the defense attorneys managed to dig up more information on the innocent in this, MacGyver, the offended husband than he had? He realized just then that his Uncle Hollister provided him with nearly everything he might need, so he hadn't bothered to do any investigating on his own he'd only skimmed the first report he had on the man. So he was astounded by what MacGyver had to say.

"Yes I can, since the Gulf War, with the permission of the United States government; I have gone by an alias. With my work for the DXS as well as the Phoenix Foundation, I made several enemies both foreign and domestic, my family was in danger. After my military commission was reinstated during Desert Storm it was decided, by members of the joint chiefs of staff I hide in plain sight by using an alias that I'd used quite often while on assignment."

At this point Mark Carter paled; he realized just what name Angus MacGyver had been using all this time. Jack smiled inwardly when he saw the dawn of recognition on his brother-in-law's face.

However, Shanahan and both Bowman's had yet to connect the dots.


	26. Chapter 27

"When I was presumed to have been killed in the line of duty it was decided, again by members of the Joint Chiefs of Staff I continue to use my alias. In a sealed document, I essentially legally had changed my name. Angus MacGyver ceased to exist except for my son and his family."

At this point both Mark and Shelagh sat squirming; they now knew what secret was that Mac had been hiding. They'd always wondered why Mac didn't keep in consistent contact with Sam. Mark remembered snippets of what he'd said over the years against Jack O'Neill and the looks of wry amusement Mac had given him when he'd railed against Jack in his presence. Jack turned to speak to the judge. "For years the only people who knew about my actual identity was the current President because I'd worked with him at Phoenix Foundation, Lt. General George Hammond, as well as my son and his wife. Sam, my son knew, he had to know why I was suddenly going by an alias. Shaun was told because she needed be aware of possible retaliation." Jack grinned, he was about to let the world know just how long Sam Carter had known the truth. "My wife didn't find out until the day before I was temporarily reactivated and given the promotion to Lt. Colonel MacGyver, now the same rank I was now free to start to date her."

"One last question, do you trust your wife?"

"I do, completely."

"Even though it appears that she cheated on you?"

"She couldn't have committed adultery Lieutenant."

"Why not Dr. MacGyver" Webber went in for the 'kill'.

"Because it's impossible for a wife to commit adultery when the person she is committing with is her husband. So if she was cheating on me, she was cheating _with_ me."

Bowman senior had seen the looks of disgust by various members of the gallery, now they had a look of satisfaction he couldn't figure out why.

Jack continued. "I have the proof with me that there is no way Samantha could be charged with adultery and neither can Jack O'Neill."

"What proof is that, Doctor?"

"I have a copy of the certificate of marriage for you and Samantha Carter. Doctor, can you read the name of the bride and groom."

"Samantha Lyn Carter and Angus Ian MacGyver"

...and can you read the name of the witnesses."

"Marge and Homer Simpson" Daniel couldn't help it he let out a very loud snicker, which drew a glare from the judge. He wasn't the only one, but his was loudest.

After Mac's testimony and seeing the names of the witnesses, the judge knew that the prosecutor hadn't bothered to look closely at the certificate. He figured, correctly, that Lt. General Bowman was behind the push to charge both officers. He could have halted the hearing at that point but he comprehended that the only way certain people in the room could be convinced was to hear it in court. He could tell, by the looks on everyone else, there were only three people in the courtroom hadn't figured it out and two of had the same last name. Webber took a piece of paper from a file folder and handed it to the MacGyver. "Doctor, can you tell me what this is."

"It's my wedding certificate; the witnesses are Cassandra Frazier and Henry Hayes." For some reason Lt. Bowman didn't cotton to the fact one of the witnesses was his commander-in-chief. Hayes had been the one to suggest he be the witness to the wedding.

"What is the date on the certificate?"

"March 31st 2006."

"Your honor, I believe new charges need to be brought against the Colonel, charges of bigamy" Bowman interrupted.

"Overruled" the judge was losing patience with the obtuse officer.

"Why, your honor?" Lt. Bowman truly didn't get it.

"Lieutenant, I have allowed this farce to go on far longer that necessary, have you taken time to read the name of the groom on the certificate?" Bowman nodded. "Yes, read to me what it says. Read out loud the name of the groom."

The defense attorney handed the certificate to Bowman; he barely glanced at it before answering. "Angus MacGyver."

"Take another look. Lieutenant and this time READ the name of the groom out loud so that everyone here can hear you."

"J-J-John Jackson O'Neill" was his astounded reaction. Lt. General Bowman and Pete Shanahan were shocked as well. The senior Bowman then realized everything said during this hearing was true; no one had perjured himself or herself. Correction, the only one was Shanahan. Hollister tried to get his nephews attention to somehow stop this debacle, but wasn't able. Hollister knew he'd have to do be lucky some fast talking to get out of this with his career intact.

"Lieutenant, it appears that you brought adultery charges against a husband and wife." The judge did not sound pleased.

"Yes, your honor, I mean no your honor." Bowman stammered.

"Which one is it?" The judge realized this had been a mockery of the military justice system.

Finally it finally sunk into Lt. Bowman's brain that Detective Shanahan, as well as his uncle, suckered him into filing charges. This happened because he'd wanted to get in his uncles good graces after his posting to an insignificant city, the threat to go to the newspapers regarding this was just that, a threat.

"I am going to call a halt to this." The judge turned to the defendants "Major General O'Neill, Lt. Colonel Carter, I am sorry this farce went as far as it did, neither of you should have been charged. I will request that a thorough investigation take place to find out why this managed to reach the court. The government's case should have ended when they saw the marriage certificate; no adultery meant there was no case."

Realizing that Bowman was too stupid to do this on his own he continued, "Lt. Bowman I'm also ordering an investigation to see if any undue influence was put on you, either by superior officers or others." The body language of the senior Bowman said that there had been. The judge then stared at the Coloradan, Pete Shanahan "Unfortunately, I can't deal with you personally; however, I will talk with your superiors in Colorado. I expect they will be able to deal with your misconduct appropriately."

Pete looked over at Jack, with murder in his eyes. "Mark was there, he told me that Mac and Sam married and that you were out of the picture. I just wanted Sam back. I that figured the reason she broke off our engagement was because her father had just died, she just needed some time. I heard she was dating a Doctor MacGyver. I didn't mind who it was, as long as it wasn't you, Jack. When I saw that you were spending time with a married Samantha, I just had to destroy you, no matter what it did to Sam." He actually forgot that he was in a courtroom and that the court reporter was recording everything.

"Case dismissed. General, Colonel, you are free to go. The court apologizes for this farce."

Shanahan was out of the courtroom mere seconds after the judge left. Mitchell and Vala followed to make sure he didn't do anything foolish. Cameron had talked to a guard earlier, to inform him that Shanahan might retaliate so they were on alert.


	27. Chapter 28

"If everyone will show up at six thirty this evening, we can discuss this in an informal setting." Hannah Hendrix invited the group from Colorado along with the Malloy and Carter families. Amber had wanted to watch the trial, as she was thinking about becoming a lawyer. Her parents had forbidden it. However, she'd watched her cousins and her brother so there hadn't been the need to hire a sitter for the day. She would get the play by play later that day from Jack.

Sam took his wife and the Carters home, to get the kids and to change, Daniel and Cameron played tour guide to the resident aliens. Sam and Jack immediately went home; she had several outfits in DC. She had no idea what to wear since Hannah insisted no uniforms this evening, this was purely a small social gathering.

When the exonerated couple arrived home, Sam was surprised to see Jack had redecorated the living room--as far as photographs. Now the Malloy family and as well pictures from his life as MacGyver were on display, he no longer had to hide that part of his life. An enlarged picture from their wedding took center stage. Jack had slept very little the night before and spent the early morning hours getting pictures out of storage. He knew the truth would come out today. He would not have to hide his past any more.

As they were changing out of their dress uniforms Jack put on a pair of khaki pants and a shirt. While she was putting on jeans and a t-shirt, Sam took a good look at her husband. He seemed as relaxed as she'd ever seen him, and she realized for Jack keeping his identity secret had been a burden. She'd seen glimpses of a different man for years, one he rarely let people see or know. He'd lived as Jack O'Neill for so long that the part of him that was Angus MacGyver was sublimated. She loved all of him, the Jack side, and the Mac side.

By six fifteen, everyone arrived at the White House. Even though Mark and Shelagh had already met the Hayes' at Camp David, this was much different, to be in the residential portion of the most famous residence in America. Ironically, they were much more nervous than their children were; they knew now how much they'd contributed to what the misbegotten hearing. Mark knew he needed to apologize to his sister and her husband.

He thought back to several conversations that he and Sam had. There were many times when she'd changed the subject when talked about her personal and professional life. He thought back to two summers ago when she'd come to visit and cut her visit short after a yet another intense argument. Knowing now that Jack was Mac, it was the same exact time Shaun had been extremely worried about her father-in-law; he'd been incommunicado for much too long. He wondered what it was that Mac, and he would have to learn to think of Mac as Jack, had been involved with which had caused all the women in his life such worry. He now knew that he might never know. Tyler and Amber Carter had tried unsuccessfully in the past several months, to let their parents realize they were quickly losing their friends had already alienated their relatives because of their unyielding attitudes towards not only political but many social viewpoints.

Amber felt sorry for her parents as she was, in certain ways, much more of an adult then they would ever be. She hoped this event might teach them that their preconceived ideas were limiting them. She was ecstatic to find her patience was about to be awarded, her parents had been hit by a virtual sledgehammer today, it would take time for the information to sink in, hope the walls they'd put up around their various family members to crumble. Mark had realized that afternoon he'd wasted years of his life and had missed the last years of his father's life because of his rigid stance. After the dinner, Hayes took him aside and informed Mark one reason his father had been distant for the past several years was Jacob had been involved in the betterment of the world for the government after his 'miraculous remission'. "I can't get into the details as they're classified, but the world is in a better place because of your dad." Mark was humbled to hear this.

Very early the next morning, the Colorado contingent left for home. Jack intentionally did not wear his uniform so that he could say good-bye to his wife when flying out of Andrews.


	28. Chapter 29

Because things were now out in the open Sam and Jack didn't have to hide their relationship. They still used the Asgard transportation device so they were able to spend most nights together, at least when Sam wasn't off world.

Doctor Lam asked that Sam and his children be tested, all found to possess the Ancient gene. Jack knew when the children were older they'd be asked to go to Atlantis; the outpost could use anyone with the ATA gene, just too few humans it.

Jack found himself praying that the Stargate would be public by then, so they would not be forced to go. This was unsettling to him because he hoped they never had to tell the world what they'd been doing under the mountain for the past decade. When it would come out, there would be panic in the streets.

It would be several months before consistent and regular contact was made with the Pegasus galaxy. During a mission dealing with the Ori they found a cave full of ZPM. Thus they were able to keep in contact with the expedition. Because Sam was the one photojournalist with the clearance to go, he spent a several days in the Pegasus galaxy, taking pictures and interviewing people from several planets. When the time would eventually come for Atlantis to go public there would be pictures and interviews ready.

Because of the naquada in her blood, Sam knew she had a limited chance of becoming pregnant. With the Ori threat, she decided to continue going off world until it was discovered she was pregnant. Then she'd continue with the SGC in a supportive position. It had been determined years earlier it was quite safe for pregnant women to go through the gate, those women were not on the front lines, in combat situations.

In early September, months after the hearing she returned from the latest foray into Ori space and was informed after the routine post mission medical she was four weeks pregnant. Lam knew of her plan to stay earth-side, and per protocol notified General Landry. Sam could still go through the gate, as long as it was to a peaceful world, she would be on light duty. Sam called Jack at the Pentagon; he was just about to leave for the day and insisted he come to Colorado Springs for the evening. Jack presumed correctly, why she'd requested his presence. As expected, he was joyous when she gave the news to him, and after a keeping his identity from her for so long he admitted he was a little apprehensive since he had three grandchildren that were older than this soon-to-be little one.

Daniel and Teal'c had known that the chances their friends would become parents were slim, they too rejoiced when they heard the news, the next day. Vala honestly couldn't understand why pregnancy would keep Sam from fighting against the Ori. Cameron finally had to explain it to her in basic terms. The expectant parents had decided on this course of action, if the military didn't already have regulations in place for pregnant service members. Vala didn't like this regulation, and let her feelings be known. Over the next few days, Sam and Jack had several frank conversations in regards their future. Jack wanted to know, deep down, did Sam want to stay with the SGC on a full time or part time basis after her maternity leave, did she want to transfer to a position at the Pentagon. Sam wanted to know if Jack wanted to retire and/or be available as a civilian consultant for the SGC. They knew they had time to make those decisions.

A month after she found out she was pregnant Sam woke up in the middle of the night and knew she was in trouble. The Dixon's lived a few blocks away, she phoned Colonel Dave Dixon to take her to the infirmary. He understood the panic in her voice and rushed over. Since his mother was visiting she watched his children as he and his wife took her to the SGC infirmary in record time, Dixon called ahead to make sure they had clearance once they reached the complex so they weren't stopped at each and every checkpoint. He'd spent time in a military police unit, in fortuitous timing, had been temporarily assigned as the detachment lead. He had the lights he could attach to his car, as soon as Sam was safely in the back seat with his wife Dixon hit the lights, this way they could speed, without getting a ticket. While he was speeding toward the Carter or should he say O'Neill residence, he called Jack. Jack was leaving for work when Dixon called him, Since Dixon was calling from his own cell phone Jack realized what this meant. The Major General immediately called the Pentagon to say his wife was ill and he was taking the day off. He got on the Beltway and drove to Andrews; he pulled rank to get on a flight to Peterson ASAP. Hearing the commotion and hearing the reason was his wife was possibly miscarrying his child one of the aviators standing nearby offered to take him. "Sir I have to take a jet to Peterson, it's a two-seater, and you'll get there a whole lot quicker than by transport." He took the young man's offer, they were airborne in ten minutes, he didn't care how wrinkled his dress uniform would be and when Jack arrived at Peterson a car and driver were ready for him. Landry arranged with the CO of Peterson while Jack was in the air.

When he arrived at the infirmary, Doctor Lam met him at the entrance, before he could see Sam "Doc, were you able to..." However, the look on the young doctor's face told him what he'd dreaded to hear ever since the phone call.

"Nothing could be done General. Your wife is resting comfortably. I will be in their later, to give you both the details. The Colonel wanted to wait to hear what I had to say until you came." With that, she led him to one of the isolation rooms so the grieving couple could have privacy. They both wept as Jack held Sam for several minutes, until she fell asleep. He sat there for a few minutes and then went to find Carolyn Lam.

"She's asleep, while she is, I want a few answers." The request sounded more like an order than he intended.

"Let's go into my office."

When they were settled, Jack asked how Sam was doing and what caused the miscarriage. Carolyn stated Sam was doing as well as expected, given the circumstances. They were running tests to find out why this had occurred, and should know by the time Sam woke up. Jack went to Landry, to check in and to call and update his administrative assistant Adrienne Johnson, who needed to know exactly where he was. She'd already cancelled everything for the rest of the week, if it were vital enough for him to be contacted Jack told her to call Landry's office and Hank would locate him.

A few hours later Sam was awake and Lam met with them. Jack sat next to her hospital bed. "I checked with several of the obstetric doctors here in town, not just at the academy. Apparently, this happens occasionally, there's nothing we can do to save the fetus. If by some miracle, you'd been able to maintain the pregnancy you'd have been put on mandatory bed rest for the duration of the pregnancy. However, I don't believe this should happen again if you are pregnant in the future. What occurred is uncommon, but it does happen in a small percentage of pregnancies each year."

Jack and Sam mourned the death of their first-born. Shaun and Sam were heartbroken as well Sam tearfully approached his father and stepmother to suggest their unborn child be buried with their nephew, Angus. The couple was appreciative of the gesture, and they did.

When given the green light to return to work Sam continued the fight against the Ori. Jack began plans for retirement so when it was apparent the battle with the Ori would be over in the near future his talks with the President were concise. He wanted to step down from active duty. President Hayes suggested Jack stay 'active' by being available as an advisor/consultant as he was uniquely qualified to advise the President as well as and other world leaders on all matters regarding Stargate Command. As MacGyver, he could explain the technical and scientific aspects; and as O'Neill, he could explain the reason for the necessity of a strong military presence. Hayes told Jack that once he retired from his position, he could work as much or as little as he wanted. He had a full military pension. The only question left was when Jack would retire. Jack was wondering if he still had a marriage.

After the miscarriage, Sam seemed to pour herself into her work. That wasn't a surprise to anyone as Sam could be very focused at times. Daniel kept an eye on her as she appeared to be mourning the death of her child alone, it seemed to him she kept Jack at arms length. Because of their nearly bi-coastal marriage, this was too just easy for her to do. Finally, Daniel had enough; he knew that Jack had been hurting just as much as she was. The team had had several hours of traveling in hyperspace to reach their, destination they had nothing to do for a few hours so Daniel decided to push the issue. "Sam, you're going to lose Jack if you keep pushing him away like you have been. Remember he lost a child as well, you know that he doesn't talk much when it comes to personal things. I never told you this before, but Sha're and I miscarried a few months after we married. She didn't want to try for another until about a week before she Apophis took her. What I'm trying to say Sam. when the time is right, you will try again. You might get pregnant again, and you may not. Just don't close yourself off from your husband." Sam heard what he was saying, it hurt to hear it, but she heard it and took it to heart. By the time they returned to the SGC, Sam had six pages written in a notebook she had in her quarters. The process was cathartic for her, and reading the letter was a revelation for Jack.

After that mission she made sure they were together as a couple at least one night whenever she was earthbound. Even if it were for just a few hours. Everyone who knew the couple soon realized they had survived the crisis that had nearly torn them apart.

Sam Malloy initially had misgivings when he heard his father and Samantha were expecting a child. This would be the first child Jack would be with from conception on, so when the miscarriage occurred Sam felt especially guilty until his wife explained to him there had been no way that his stepmother could've carried to term. When Jack returned to DC after the miscarriage Sam told his father he'd be there for him, as needed. If it was just to being together, Jack knew his son understood having lost a child at seven months into a pregnancy.

Samantha saw a subtle shift, a maturity, in their relationship as a couple. Their anniversary came and went, Landry had arranged leave time for her and the couple spent the weeks after their anniversary together in DC. The only downside; Jack had to go in to work and he cleared his schedule of all he could. The important thing was to spend time together. He was doubly grateful to spend the time together, as on their anniversary Sam had been in the infirmary. She'd been wounded on a mission just before her leave was to start, unconscious until early in the evening. Until told by Vala she didn't know Jack spent the day sitting quietly by her bed before returning to Washington to attend a meeting he couldn't reschedule. She'd burst into tears knowing she'd messed up their first anniversary. Vala was the only one to comfort her.

They wanted to have another baby, nature was not assisting and it began to appear the only time Sam would be pregnant was that first time. Janet had told her earlier because of the naquada in her blood she was highly allergic to nearly all fertility drugs on the market. The good news was the ob/gyn stated her chances of another miscarriage were the same as any one else. Because of Sam's age, any pregnancy would be high-risk. Amazingly, the Tokra came with good news, providing medical information on the development of a fetus when the mother had naquada. Sam realized the closest she might get to motherhood was being Sean's stepmother. However, being around his son Jim was tough as he was the only infant she was in contact with regularly. Shaun quickly realized this and gave Sam a booklet she'd been given after Angus' premature death. It helped, Sam would be forever grateful for her daughter-in-law.


	29. Chapter 30

The Ori threat finally diminished, thus they could all look to the future. With that the scientific aspect of the SGC began to take the forefront, but knew the military would always been needed. Jack immediately put in for his retirement and Hayes reluctantly agreed, with the proviso he stay available. Jack didn't mind, he knew he'd go bonkers without something to do even if he had plans for his time. He would move back to Colorado Springs, to work with the same boys and girls club, the Challengers, which he had done as Mac. Even though his knees wouldn't allow him to play to the extent he wanted, he also coached a youth hockey league.

Landry gave most of SGC teams down time after the conclusion of the Ori threat. Sam and Jack planned a getaway to go to their private island. However, when they arrived, they saw recent storms had ravaged the small beach; also the weather report from NOAA wasn't promising so they just stayed one night, then went to Jack's cabin in Minnesota. Jack thought it a good idea to be away from civilization since it was Mothers Day weekend and glad, for Sam's sake, they were away. She'd told him she didn't want to do anything for that holiday.

They'd decided when Jack finally retired they'd build a home with their future in mind, if they were not blessed with children they knew the Malloy family, Ian and Cassie would visit. Jack's bad knees were a consideration; they built the house with wheelchair access in mind. They had enough property to build a sprawling one-story home. Jack spent the first weeks of his retirement with various architects and contractors, planning to be in their house no later than Thanksgiving.

The second week of June Sam was working in her lab, working on what her husband still called a 'doohickey'; her stomach upset for a few days, she'd eaten a sandwich days ago that hadn't agreed with her, shrugged it off, not wanting to bother the medical team busy with annual physicals. For the sake of variety, the doctors decided to do them in a completely random order, so for once she wasn't among the first 'victims'. Jack insisted she keep Carter professionally, in her private life, Sam was an O'Neill.

Sam had her physical later in the morning, still uninspired to eat even though it was after two in the afternoon; she looked up as she sensed someone standing in the doorway. "Hi, Teal'c, let me finish this" A moment later, she was able to give all her attention to her long-time friend.

"I didn't see you at the cafeteria; I checked. I know you haven't eaten anything. Here is a banana, you need to eat." Teal'c guessed why she'd not been hungry but it wasn't his place to ask.

Sam knew he was right, she needed to eat something, and a banana didn't sound bad. "Thanks Teal'c." She took the banana and proceeded to peel it a bit at a time while she ate it.

Teal'c didn't say anything other than "your welcome." He'd stayed, to make sure she ate it.

Her phone rang "Carter...yes, I'll be there in a few minutes." She hung up, and looked scared, in Teal'c opinion Sam didn't scare easily. "That was the infirmary, they want me to talk to Dr. Lam, they found something in one of my tests…Will you come with me?"

'I will" and he accompanied her the short distance to the infirmary. As far as Sam was concerned, it was like taking a twenty-mile hike in heels, rather than a stroll of less than a hundred yards. She couldn't figure out why she was so apprehensive.

"Lt. Jacobson, I was told to report to Dr. Lam."

"Right this way Colonel' Lt. Costello guided her toward Carolyn Lam's office.

"Teal'c I want you with me." He went in the small office, and very soon, Lam joined them.

The look of apprehension on Sam's face told Carolyn that Sam was thinking worst-case scenario. "Colonel, when we ran your blood work we found something. You're quite healthy although a little dehydrated. I understand you haven't had an appetite the past few days, there's a valid reason for that. You are pregnant, approximately six weeks along."

Sam was stunned as she'd not even considered the possibility. With her medical and family history, she'd feared that she had cancer.

Teal stood, "ColonelCarter I will go now. Congratulations." He would not tell anyone this news. It was not his story to tell. Sam knew this.

Sam went to ask Landry for permission to leave for the day. She needed to let Jack know. Landry told her not to come back until Monday, thus giving her a three-day weekend. He had an idea why she wanted the time off; after all, he was a father.

Sam knew Jack was at the site working with contractors. They'd just begun to lay the foundation. This gave her time to make a special supper. Until the house was ready to live in, they would stay at her place then sell it.

A few hours later Jack arrived home. The first thing he noticed was Sam's car was in the driveway, when it was just past time for her to leave the base. Then noticed delicious smells emanating from the kitchen, if his nose was not mistaken, she'd taken time to fix most of his favorites. He could hear her still in the kitchen. He went in, found her at the stove, stirring a pot, and gave her a kiss, not getting too close, as he needed to take a shower after playing with the kids at the center.

"I thought we'd eat out on the patio Jack. Everything is just about ready so we'll eat right after your shower."

"Wanna join me" Jack wiggled his eyebrows."

"As much as I'd like to say yes, I'll take a rain check." She gave him a kiss so he wouldn't feel she was completely rejecting the idea. Fifteen minutes later, they were sitting down to eat. Sam was relaxed for the first time in days knowing that she was pregnant not ill with cancer, and actually felt hungry. Jack was glad to see Sam's appetite was back. He hadn't said anything to her, he'd been concerned about her appetite; if she hadn't had a physical already scheduled for today, he'd have insisted she have one.

"How did your physical go?" he asked, knowing the best thing about working at the Pentagon had been few visits with any medical staff.

"Pretty good, I went back to my lab and ended up missing lunch. Teal'c stopped by and insisted I eat a banana. So he was there when Lam called me, and told me" Jack stopped mid-bite. He knew Sam had long held worries regarding cancer, after all Jacob had been terminally ill with cancer before becoming a Tokra. "I asked Teal'c to go with me I was worried" Sam confessed. "I don't know why. It isn't cancer, its good news. I'm pregnant, our time on the island or the cabin." This gave Jack a period "I don't know why, but I feel better this time. I'll be on light duty. Certain experiments will now have to be done by Doctor Lee; I'll only be an observer for those."

"So this little one will be here about Valentines day?" Jack confirmed when the baby should be born.

"I think so. Jack we have to make changes to the house plans. I want to have the nursery next to our room. It's early in the process so it shouldn't be too much of a problem. "

Jack smiled with a devilish grin "I'll just tell them you changed your mind, you know...a woman's prerogative." Sam just glared at him, "I'm going to pay for that big time, aren't I?"

"Yes. I think the punishment is k.p. duty tonight." Sam just grinned. She didn't often cook as she did tonight, one main reason, the clean up of the pots and pans. Jack had been pleasantly surprised at how well she cooked when she had someone to cook for and with on a regular basis.

"I'll do that, if you go into the living room, and look at the plans for the house while I do these. We need to call Jan Wentworth and let her know we need to change things…again."

Sam went into the living room and looked at the plans to see what, if anything, she wanted changed. She knew she wanted a room that would be good for an infant as well as throughout the childhood of the child. The room that would have been their office would now be on the other end of the house.

The home office they'd put in could not be a normal home office since Jack would be an advisor to the President. They'd have the most secure home office in the state of Colorado, if not the western half of the United States. Until the home was built, Jack would continue to have an office at the SGC.

Even though deemed safe, the O'Neills decided they'd use the beaming technology as a last resort--after the weekend. They'd already made plans to be in DC as Jack's home in the nation's capital had sold he needed to sign papers.

The only hitch selling his house in DC was Jack now needed to make sure that it was safe to arrive at the Malloy home, in other words they were going to beam directly there, so after cleaning up after dinner he called his son to see if it would work to come that way or if they needed to take a more traditional mode of transportation. Shaun answered and told Mac they'd had neighbors over earlier in the evening but everyone had gone home a few minutes ago. It was safe. Harry was due home in a matter of moments from Rock Creek Park. "Call us; we'll be ready to go." This gave Sam and Jack a chance to make sure they had everything they needed to take.

Ten minutes later, they heard the phone ring; it went to message immediately. "This is the Carter-O'Neill residence; please leave a message and one of us will get back to you as soon as we can." They heard Sam say the coast was clear they could come. He'd drive to get Harry, while there he'd get Sam and Jack. He'd walk in the park to find a secluded spot then use the stone Thor gave his father. Because they knew they were going to appear in a park they used duffel bags, instead of suitcases. Jack had to go to the White House and meet with the President so he made sure he had suitable clothing. They'd return via Air Force transport and made sure everything would fit in the duffel.

Harry was very happy to see the two people with his dad, he hadn't any idea they were coming. With Sunday Father's day, he could get the gift he wanted, if his grandfather would help him. As they walked to the van, Jack correctly sensed his eldest grandchild wanted to speak privately and he gave his duffel to son Sam. "Harry and I will meet up with you; I need to ask him something."

"Dad, don't be too long, Harry has school in the morning, even if it is just a half day."

Jack promised they would be along shortly and they were. Harry had wanted to know if he could help build him something to give his father on Father's Day. "As soon as I get back from the White House, you and I can go to the store, and get what we need." Sam dropped Jack and Sam off at the hotel where Shaun made reservations. There was no bed for them to sleep on at Jack's. All the furniture was in transit to Colorado. The former guest room was now Jim's bedroom.

During the meeting at the White House the President surprised Jack with the news Sam was under consideration to be Atlantis' next commander. If something happened to Weir, he, President Hayes wanted someone who really knew what they were up against to take command. Appointing a woman to the post helped him politically, even if no one knew what the project was. Jack hadn't wanted to let the President know, as they had not told anyone in the family, it was obvious that certain people had to be notified. Fortunately, Jack had clearance to be alone with the President. Henry Hayes had an avuncular look on his face upon the news. He commented that he hoped nothing happened to Doctor Elizabeth Weir for close to a year, as Sam wouldn't not be cleared for space travel until after the birth. "Jack, the reason I'm telling you this, I'd like for you to go with her, you and the baby, if the time comes she has to take over, and if for some reason she's unable to lead, you are to temporarily take command. I'm not running for re-election, I don't know if my successor wants you to continue as advisor. You've waited for far too long to have a family, to raise a child, I don't want you to miss out just because you are a galaxy away from each other." Jack was squirming a bit, Hayes was reading him like a book. "I know, from reading the reports there's a definite need for people with the gene to go. There really is a need for a teacher for those who live on the station. I've already informed Landry anyone who has clearance for the SGC or Atlantis can, under certain restrictions, allow their family to join them on Atlantis.


	30. Chapter 31

"Take your time; this will take at least a year to get set up. When I mean your family, I'm including Sean and his family. We'll have a credible photojournalist that has already been there, when the time comes to let the world in our secret."

"I know that Sam, Colonel Carter, will make an excellent administrator" was all Jack said in response. The meeting was over, within minutes, he was on his way to his sons. Jack was glad Harry was out of school now since they needed as much time as they could to finish on time.

They didn't have the equipment at the house; Sam wasn't into woodworking so Jack called an old friend who had a wood shop at his place. Finding AJ at home, Jack asked if they could come use the equipment. For the next few days, they went to retired admiral's home for hours at a time. They'd take it home early Sunday morning.

Friday afternoon, before heading to work on the project Jack went down to Sam's workshop downstairs, taking his wife with him. They used white noise generators for security and Jack told Samantha what he heard. Sam was floored; she never thought she'd be offered such a position. She understood why Jack had no choice but to tell the president about the pregnancy. Hearing the President felt comfortable allowing families to go to Atlantis gave her peace of mind and the realization she'd possibly have the burden George, Jack, Hank or Liz dealt with. Knowing Jack would be with her was oddly comforting. They would wait until after Father's day to talk with Sean and Shaun regarding their future. Thus, they'd have plenty of time to decide whether they wanted to go.

Saturday evening they were grilling in the backyard. Shaun asked Sam if she wanted a beer, when said no the younger woman just grinned and went back into the kitchen to get ice tea for her mother in law. Sam asked his son what he'd done that day. "I can't tell you Dad, cuz it's a surprise. You'll find out tomorrow." Normally Sam wouldn't allow his son's secretiveness, but Jack told his son he was helping Harry out. Father's day the next day, he knew it was part of the 'job'. After eating, Jack made sure everyone stayed put at the table by announcing. "Sam, Shaun, Harry, Katie and Jim, we have something to tell you." He then grinned. "We are expecting a baby around Valentine's day."

"Are we going to have to call the baby aunt or uncle?" Harry asked. He had a friend who had an uncle who was two years younger than he was and had to call his younger relative Uncle, to his friend's annoyance.

"No" said Jack and Sam, at the same time Sam and Shaun said "yes".

Sam explained to his eldest and to the other two children. "There will be times you will have to call the baby your aunt or uncle, but not all the time. I think you'll know what the right thing to call the baby is."

By his body language, Jack could see that his son was having trouble with the news he'd have a half sibling younger than his own children. What was bothering his son Sam was the fact this child would know his father from conception on. This was the one reason he'd not had problems with Charlie as a stepbrother, Mac had not met the boy until he was a preschooler. However, Jack also saw Sam was also excited about it. "Like we said the first time, if anything happens..." What Mac wouldn't say in front of the children was if something would happen to either Samantha or himself the Malloy's were guardians. It was the same arrangement with the Sam and Shaun. "This isn't the only thing we want to talk about, but not here, not now." Sam and his wife wondered what the other couple wanted to talk about with them. It must be important.

Sam decided he'd try to wheedle the information out of his father and stepmother. However, Sam Carter was feeling the effect of her pregnancy and she asked Jack to take her to their hotel. "I have to get Harry in the morning; we have something we need to do." Jack said. "I'll be here about seven thirty."

"He'll be up in time, Dad," Shaun promised Jack. "I want both, all three of you to be back here by nine. I have planned a breakfast for everyone."

"We will" Jack said, Sam planned to come with Jack in the morning and help with breakfast. She might not be the greatest cook, but she could do the toast and pour the juice. The next morning the O'Neill's were with the Malloy family by seven thirty. Sam stayed while her husband and grandson ---even after all this time it seemed weird to think of Harry that way---went to work on the gift. It had only needed to completely dry, otherwise Jack could've taken it with him the night before. AJ was ready with a box ready to transport it. Jack and Harry wrapped the present before going home.

After breakfast, the three Malloy children were ready to give gifts to their father. Jimmy and Catie, with their mom's help, gave him a planter with their handprints on it. Harry was to join them; he'd said he wanted to do something on his own so with Jack's assistance, he'd made a shadow box, personalized with pictures that his father had never seen, pictures from Mac's childhood, and his mother Kate's childhood, as well. During his lengthy recuperation, after breaking his leg in Antarctica Jack researched Kate Malloy's history, it had taken time, but now because was able to give his son a background of his parents. The couple that raised Kate after her parents' death had finally located a box of mementos. From that box, Harry and Jack put a few items into the shadow box. The other items were also in the box wrapped only this morning.

After Jimmy was down for a nap, using the monitor, the couples went outside to talk. Harry and Catie were up in the tree house playing together. Her big brother promised after school released for the summer one to two hours of playtime each day. Some days the time would be spread out throughout the day. Shaun was looking forward to a calmer summer because of this.

Jack put the white noise generators out on the patio, and made sure no one could hear their conversation. What he had to say COULD NOT be overheard. Since they knew about the Stargate, Jack didn't have to tell them that. "Friday, I met with the President. He had big news. About one year from now, a group of people will be going to live on Atlantis; in fact, it will be in another galaxy."

"Are you and Sam going to Atlantis?" Shaun asked. She knew Sam had gone there to take pictures and write a story for future publication.

"Not until after the baby is born, it will take close to a year to set everything up, since this group will be predominately the family of those already living there or people who are aware of the Stargate program. What I am trying to say is---your family has been invited. Nearly every adult going will be paid because there will be jobs assigned. Sam, you've been asked to be the official photographer for the project. Shaun, there will be a need for a pre-school teachers. This will allow you to keep an eye on Jim. Catie will be in school, don't worry there will be teachers going. We will develop a charter school for all the school aged minors that will go." Jack smirked. Sam knew his father taught high school for a short time, as Angus MacGyver. All he would need for certification in Colorado would be a few classes. He'd already looked into what he needed. "You will both be receiving a package with more information. If you're interested or if you decline, I don't have to tell either of you it is vital you tell no one, even the kids."

"We're interested, but I think we need more information before we make any final decision, Dad." Shaun said, knowing the look on her husband's face. "I wouldn't have to work full time?" She had decided years earlier she wouldn't work full time until the kids were all in school, and then find a job that would allow her to have the same time off her children did.

Samantha then explained. "No, several spouses going will work part time. You could think of it like college or university where you have work-study. I know I'll feel more comfortable having someone I know watching our baby. My job will be to work with the current administrator, Doctor Elizabeth Weir." What she said next could change their minds about going.

"If something were to happen to her while on Atlantis, I've been authorized by the IOA to take command, think of my job kind of like being VP, you hope you don't have to take command. There will be restrictions and I will be upfront with you it will not be like living here in the States. You can only have intermittent contact with family here on earth. There is always the possibility of attack on the city. This is one major item that everyone and I mean everyone that goes, will have to sign off on. It will be like living in a war zone, only it's a whole lot more high tech."

"You've been to Atlantis, both of you?" Sam asked. He'd always wanted to go back the city was amazing.

"We have, if it weren't safe enough to have families come we wouldn't allow it. NORAD is shutting down, and we'll keep a crew at our base here, but it will be at a largely reduced number. Everyone will be officially stationed from Peterson." The rest of the visit was subdued as the younger couple pondered what they heard. Would they go to the Pegasus galaxy or would they stay earthbound. They had been told all the risks involved.


	31. Chapter 32

For the next several months, Sam and Shaun contemplated whether to go or not. Ironically it was the death of her parents that made their decision easier. The elderly couple had been in ill health for years, and finally seemed to be better when they died instantly in a car accident, on the way to visit friends. Shaun was understandably devastated and grateful her parents were no longer in pain. Before Thanksgiving, they had made the decision to go. They explained to friends they had taken a once in a lifetime chance to go on an expedition --- as a family. This would explain why they'd be out of touch most of the time. "Cell phones won't be viable most of the time; we'll contact you when we can."

This appeased most of their friends in the DC area. Thankfully, they'd be able to stay in contact by email.

Sam and Shaun found out telling Mark and Shelagh Carter was the toughest. Shelagh and the children were now the only family Mark had left, now that Sam and Shaun both would be leaving. At Christmas time, visiting San Diego, Sam told his wife's twin "Mark, Shelagh we have the chance to take a trip; and it will be a few years in duration. It means we'll be out of touch most of the time, likely there'll be no chance to get together while we are gone. I will tell you this. My dad, Samantha, and the baby will also be going since this is Air Force related."

It was obvious Mack and Sam had already told the couple they were going away after the baby was born. Mark looked resigned to the fact, but not his wife. "We can't talk you out of this? You sure you want to go with something so militarily dominated?" Shelagh still quite rigid in her stance against all things military, Mark had reconsidered, he'd realized he wanted to have his sister in his life, if it meant contact with her only a few times a year, he'd take what he could get.

"Yes sister mine, I can tell you we'll keep in as much contact as we can. You can't change our minds." Shelagh wasn't happy with their decision but Mark gave his reluctant blessing. Hopefully time would soften Shelagh.

Sam's pregnancy went well. It seemed that as her pregnancy progressed Jack suffered with morning sickness more than she did. Thankfully, he didn't have to go into work at the mountain often; but made sure Sam left work on time. It helped when Landry made her light schedule mandatory.

In the middle of February, Jack was anxious as the forecast was for more snow. Though he'd spent a good many years dealing with the snow, he didn't want to have to drive to the Academy hospital during a blizzard. Sam wanted to wait until she went into labor, Jack didn't want to be stranded and in a situation where he had to deliver the baby. "Jack, why don't we go to officer quarters at the Academy that way we won't have to drive across town?" Since she was a current officer and he was a retired Major General they made a call to see if there was room for them. There was and they took everything they might need, making sure the house was secure for the blizzard. It was good that they left as shortly after they arrived at the Academy the blizzard came. Jack was glad he'd listened to his wife when at three that morning Sam woke him up. "I think that I'm in labor, my contractions are fifteen minutes apart."

That woke Jack up in a hurry and he called Sam's doctor, the doctor said for them to come in. Jack explained they'd stayed at the VOQ. The doctor who had SGC clearance thus knew about the naquada in Sam's blood. "General, I will have a car sent for you; think of it as an ambulance. If there is not a car there in ten minutes let me know."

"Will do doctor," Jack quickly dressed, he had his clothes laid out, on the chance the baby would be born that night. He helped Sam put her sweat pants on, and helped her into her coat. She had her bag to take to the hospital. They waited for the driver for just one moment; it was obvious a retired major general had pull at the academy hospital, blizzard or no. Within five minutes, Sam was ensconced in a room in the maternity wing as they'd pre-registered, the moment the car was at the emergency room door Sam was in a wheelchair and whisked up the correct floor, Jack right behind her.

As is was close to six on the East Coast Jack decided it was okay to call Sam and let him know the birth was imminent. He gleefully called Daniel and let him know. Then he notified Cassie and Teal'c. Initially Daniel was put out until he heard why and said he and Vala would be at the hospital as soon as they could unless the roads were impassable. If so, they'd come later. Jack would call his clone, Ian after the baby came.

Cassie was glad she didn't not have any classes that morning, but bummed the weather wouldn't cooperate; she'd arrive when the roads were opened. Jack promised to call her back after the baby arrived.

Despite the weather, by dawn Teal'c, Daniel, Vala, and Cameron were in the maternity waiting room. While waiting, Sam called Mark to let him know. Daniel offered to call Landry after the arrival; the CO would let the rest of the SGC know. Since the expectant parents both agreed, they did not want to know whether they were having a girl or boy a shower was given at the SGC that had been light on gender specific clothes. Several wives or steadies, or officers and enlisted had all agreed that once the baby came they'd have a mini shower at the hospital with the appropriate clothing after the birth so young O'Neill could go home in appropriate style. Certain items they already had because either a girl or boy could wear some. Jack had really wanted to know but Sam insisted she didn't want to know. Jack acquiesced, reluctantly. Here was this technology at her disposal and she didn't want to use it.

The morning went by at a glacial pace-- as far as those in the waiting room thought. It was noon before Jack came out of the delivery room. He was beaming. "I've already called Sam. He knows that he has a baby...sister." Jack held the group in suspense for a few seconds.

There were cheers and hugs as everyone congratulated the father. "Go eat lunch; come back about one thirty, you will be able to see Sam and the little one. I have to get back to Sam and we have a few phone calls to make. Mark, Sean and Ian were on highest on his list to let know. When they went to the cafeteria to get lunch, the weather outside helped to decide they'd stay at the hospital. Jack went back in the room to call his brother in law, but the phone went to voicemail. He only stated that he'd call back later. Jack called the Naval Academy. He didn't often want to use the power of his rank, even though he was retired, but he wanted to tell Ian, his clone, personally. "This is Major General Jack O'Neill; I'm calling to inform my nephew, Midshipman Ian MacGyver, something of a personal nature. It is regarding his niece."

"Yes sir, I will get him, please hold." Because of the time of day, he knew Ian would be in his last class of the day. He waited while Ian was located. After listening to several moments of Muzak "This is Midshipman MacGyver,"

"Mini-me, we had the baby, born about half an hour ago. She's healthy weighed in at eight pounds even she's twenty-one inches long.

"Congratulations, so you finally have a little girl." Jack knew Ian wasn't alone and wasn't free to talk. "So what are you going to call her, sir?" Ian was surprised when he heard the name.

"Sam wanted if it would be a girl to call her Bronwyn Charley."

"Thank you sir for telling me, I will call when I have free time." Ian said then hung up the phone and returned to class. For the rest of the week his classmates were wondering why Ian was in an odd mood, even after the explanation he had a new cousin. Ian would have preferred that_ he_ was the father of Carter's baby, despite the age disparity. Even though he reminded himself, he was the father.

Jack called Mark. This time Shelagh answered the phone, and squealed in delight when she heard Sam and Jack had a little girl. Shelagh was surprised when she heard the name; since she'd met Charlie O'Neill shortly after her marriage to Mark Carter. A t that time she thought Jack's name was Mac. This news gave Shelagh a deeper insight into a couple she'd written off as military robots, just because of their chosen professions. This was the impetus for her to finally eat humble pie, she'd wait until she knew someone before deciding she hated someone just because of their employer. Within weeks, she recognized that she had some great neighbors if she looked past the fact that they worked for the government or the city.

While at the cafeteria they called Landry, the general then asked as soon as they knew more to text him as he had a meeting with Richard Woolsey that afternoon so he wouldn't be available to take the call.

Unbeknownst to the new parents there were several betting pools going, unsurprisingly one was whether or not they the infant would be a girl. The other, smaller pool was what they would name her if a girl. Sgt Walter Harriman was the winner. No one else had considered the name Charlie for a middle name. Colonel Dixon won the date pool and gender pool and loudly razzed by the others "I have a houseful of kids at home, I should be able to figure it out, since I was right on with each of ours." With his winnings, he took his family to Aspen for the weekend, a couple months later, there was news there was yet another Dixon on the way. This did not prevent the Dixon family from moving to Atlantis. This Dixon child would be the first Earth-based child born on Atlantis, but first birth honors went to Teyla's child.

When allowed in Sam's room the group entered with video camera rolling, they saw Sam sitting. In her arms, ensconced in a pink blanket, was the newborn. "We came to see young O'Neill," Teal'c intoned while he focused the camera in on the little girl.

"Come on in everyone, I want everyone to meet Bronwyn Charley O'Neill, we will call her Bronwyn. It was Sam's idea to honor Charlie but spell it differently, c-h-a-r-l-e-y." Jack had more than just a catch in his voice, remembering his adopted son. She'd found the name in a book of girls names. It had taken some persuasion on her part to get Jack to agree to the middle name.

"Bronwyn was my grandmother's name," Sam explained. Young Bronwyn opened her eyes; it appeared she would have her father's brown eyes and her mother's blond hair.

"We've already called Mark and Ian, and left a message for Cassie. I hope she didn't try to come; they've closed the interstate between here and Denver. We both wanted to call Hammond when the gang was here." Jack said, dialing his former commanding officer. George was told months earlier he would be considered young Bronwyn's grandfather as Jacob and George had known each other for decades. Bronwyn would call him Poppa, as she heard the Malloy children call her father Poppa.

The couple was given a special dinner for two, something they did for all the parents, more special because of the day. "Jack, you gave me the best Valentine's Day gift ever." Jack looked stunned, he'd forgotten the fact it was today. He was grateful he'd been distracted and had a good excuse for forgetting this year.


	32. Chapter 33

The O'Neill family was in a constant state of flux over the next few months as Bronwyn kept her parents awake her first few months with colic. To their relief, by May she and they were sleeping through the night, most of the time. Both of her parents were busy getting ready to move to Atlantis. Jack Dalton, Mac's friend, would live in their house. Lou Feretti would keep an eye on Dalton, even though Dalton had mellowed over the past decades, Mac still didn't completely trust Jack, with good reason.

Cassie wanted to go to Atlantis but Jack asked if she'd wait to go until after she graduated with a degree. "Janet would never forgive either of us if you quit school to go." Jack told the young woman. She grumbled about it but acquiesced. Janet had always stressed getting a good education.

The departure date for Atlantis would be the end of June. This would allow those with children to have them out of school for the summer. Those who had children of a certain age met at Peterson AFB, the Stargate was explained to them along with the reason they absolutely could not inform anyone of their destination. However, this was only to those whom the parents knew comprehended that classified meant DO NOT talk about this. For most of the group, knowing what their parents had been doing for most of the past decade was a relief. Hearing it could be dangerous actually appealed to most of them. "It isn't any worse than living in a big city" was the consensus of the group. The older teens, juniors and seniors in high school would become the third line of defense for the new city, along with most of the civilians.

The military and the aligned people of the Pegasus galaxy expedition were the first line. The scientists were second. If the worst happened, the teens would be responsible on taking care of the younger members.

Harry Malloy was the least surprised of the youngsters, even though he was the youngest at the meeting. He was instrumental in persuading the others to take it for the adventure it was. "Hey, most of the earth has been explored; think of us as the youth of the new New World." Most would use his description to decide what their email addresses would be. Harry let his friends and former classmates know they could reach him at his new e-mail, The consensus among them was the school should be called New World School. When the IOA heard about their request, most liked it, they comprehended the kids understood the significance of what was about to occur, so, before leaving Colorado the school was registered under that name.

The parents admitted all email addresses should be under the same name, after a quick check, was chosen, the cost of the domain name added to the necessary expenses. In the agreement to go was the stipulation all emails would go through a filter. Sam Malloy was chosen for the position of 'censor' not because of his relationship with O'Neill, but because he was a journalist. Everyone knew there had to be freedom of communication and knew certain items were not for public knowledge. Sam agreed, as long as the job would not be his alone, it then was decided that all adults , anyone who had reached the age of eighteen, would have, in addition to their other duties 'filtering' duty one week a year. Sam, or whoever would eventually replace him, would have final word.

Each household was allowed to take an item of a personal nature for each member of the family, within reason, those items had to be at the base in Colorado Springs by the middle of June. The _Odyssey _would take the items. Since the ship had all the Asgard upgrades, it could beam up everything at once. Jack was disappointed Thor never met his daughter.

It was decided by the IOA, over Doctor Weir's vocal objections, everyone going to Atlantis would go by ship and not go through the gate. Woolsey logically pointed it out to her that this would give the group a couple of weeks to train for emergencies and fully explain what was expected of them. Everyone who went knew that it was possible that there could still be Wraith attacks on the city. The high school students, all ten of them, would be trained in defense. This would for their curriculum count as physical education and military history, since they were using all sorts of tactics and not all from earth this helped cover up that little fact. Eventually, elementary and middle school students would take a modified version of the martial arts class.

Everyone who hadn't already been to Atlantis previously, pretty much everyone on board the _Odyssey_ were flabbergasted when they finally arrived. The multinational group spent the first half of July traveling to the faraway outpost. Several family members of people already stationed at Atlantis agreed to come. Jeannie Miller, Rodney McKay's sister and her family were the only Canadians in the group, for the time being. Technically this was a multi-planet group since Langara contacted the SGC after the overthrow the Ori, Jonas Quinn and his wife were among the small groups that weren't from Earth originally. They all were amazed to see most of the planet was water, flabbergasted at the size of the fabled city of Atlantis. A skeleton crew stayed aboard the spaceship while the city received the first group of civilian residents in 10,000 years. Elizabeth Weir delegated a housing committee to decide where everyone would live, with few exceptions; everyone seemed to like the place assigned. Because Sam was second in command, the O'Neill's had a prime residence, to her embarrassment; thankfully, the Malloy's ended up a few 'blocks' away. Just like in DC.

Sam told his father, "you didn't mind it when we lived close by then." This comment from Sam went a long way to let Sam Carter realize the benefits to their location. She needed to be close to the control center in an emergency.

"I have the feeling the IOA wouldn't have sanctioned this if they didn't feel it weren't safe for civilians." Shaun told her father-in-law. Jack muttered under his breath, since he couldn't come up with a counter argument so Sam and Jack did not protest their lodgings any further.

Life quickly got into a routine on Atlantis, most everyone starting new jobs, with the exception of the four schoolteachers since it was decided to go on the traditional semester schedule. Thus the next six weeks the youth's time were spent in either martial arts training, or field trips, depending on the age. The few preschoolers were at the daycare, which was located far from any possible trouble spots but close enough if there was need for evacuation of the city.

Just before Labor Day, and the beginning of the first year of schooling in the Pegasus galaxy for the humans the city inhabitants were all dealt a devastating blow. Elizabeth Weir went to meet with prospective allies against the Wraith; she'd successfully negotiated a treaty with the leaders of the planet. Apparently, this didn't go over well with the misogynist rebel leader who had her assassinated, along with most of his opposition. Sheppard and McKay, who'd been with her, barely escaped the planet, risking their own lives in a successful effort to recover her body.

John Sheppard, informed Sam of Elizabeth Weir's death; she would take command. Sheppard was grateful, as this was someone who'd already had to face battles on the interstellar level, was not some pencil pusher who'd never seen combat. The planet they on was locked from the gate, at least for the time being. They would keep an eye on the planet, when that Bin-Laden wannabe was overthrown, they'd go back.

Even though Jack was retired, he was considered the highest-ranking military member on Atlantis, when he heard what happened, he was required to inform the IOA. This was the one proviso they had for his presence at the city. If something happened to Weir, Carter had to be promoted haste, to full colonel. It didn't matter she didn't have the requisite time in at rank. Because of the circumstances, everyone downplayed her promotion. There was a funeral service; those who'd served with Elizabeth for nearly four years asked if she could have the civilian equivalent of a military funeral. Sam quickly agreed, with the exception those who couldn't leave their posts, everyone attended her service. After the service, her casket was sent via the Stargate to the SGC, where it would be transported to her hometown for burial.

Because of Weir's death, the school year was postponed for a few weeks. Since New World students wouldn't have to worry about snow days or unneeded and countless in-service days no one complained about the late start. There were plenty of people who wanted to teach in the sciences, thus Jack taught all the other subjects. The age range made it interesting, since most of his students were in high school, there were a few younger teens and included Harry Malloy who'd tested out of the school he was in before he left DC.

Jack was easier on his students, because of their age, than he'd ever been on the service members at the SGC; however, he expected them to live up to their potential. The Dixon children had known him for years, they knew Jack could be a teddy bear, and knew he could let out his inner grizzly when riled. They let the other students know, that when Jack was teaching, not to mess around too much. With the individualized attention each of the students received nearly everyone progressed at a rate surpassing their previous schooling. A few were able to finish most of the work for the semester before Christmas break. Jack was all for political correctness, in certain areas, but Christmas break was Christmas break in his book; nothing was going to change it, in his mind. When he realized this 'problem' in late October, he met with their parents, it was decided they'd start the next semester as soon as the holidays were over. If several of the students were able to finish two years of school in one year, it was a boon, and would show the administrators in Colorado the school should be left alone. When testing had to be done, as required by state or federal regulations, the children went through the gate, and would take the tests at a nearby school. George Hammond, now retired, made the arrangements; his daughter Susan was principal. Each student who went back to earth went with at least one parent. During the day the parent would take care of business, like shopping for clothes and other items not easily accessible in the Pegasus galaxy. Whoever was going had a long list of items to get---for recreational purposes. CD's and DVD's were bought in nearly every genre. Jack made sure he had all the latest _Simpson's_ DVD's and several requested _Grey's Anatomy_ and _Lost_. Thus, they'd not be totally behind when they met with their friends who had no idea they were in a galaxy, far, far away.

From the time of Weir's death until February the gate was attacked infrequently, each attack easily repelled as the shields held, and there were only minor injuries. The latest attack, which disrupted Bronwyn's first birthday party, gave the proof the recent attacks were from the planet whose 'leader' had been responsible for Weir's death. The new leader of the planet broadcast a message declaring the coming annihilation of Atlantis. He stated that during negotiations Weir had given the coordinates to the city to him, and the codes to drop the shields. Carter then made the bold decision to move the city. Jack was the one using the chair, since his ATA gene was ten times stronger than Sheppard and moved the city to a planet that had not been on any list to explore. They did this during the night cycle and not scare the children. The adults were told at work, and the teachers took several moments that morning to let them know they had moved to another planet, light years away from the previous location. With the move to another planet, there were no more incursions from that particular planet. There was a side benefit as well, since they would find the Wraith had not been in this system for millennia. This allowed the city inhabitants to concentrate on the scientific aspect of their charter. It would be take over a decade before they had any Wraith sightings. They kept vigilant. Teyla's people moved with them, as a matter of safety.

They had a second try at a birthday party, Bronwyn started walking on Christmas Day, by all appearances, she had both her parent's smarts, as well as her father's fear of heights. Jack O'Neill may not have been scared of heights, but Angus MacGyver was. They made sure the force field was secure for the balcony of their apartment. For the next months, there would be the occasional visits by the IOA representative, Richard Woolsey. Much as he tried, he couldn't fault the way the expedition was handled.

Sam and Jack tried for several months to get pregnant after Bronwyn was one but were unsuccessful. They were happy with one child, even if they both wanted another. Shortly after the second Christmas, Sam came down with the flu, or so she thought. It turned out that she was pregnant. The only restriction Doctor Jennifer Keller put on her were the hours she worked.

Sheppard and McKay took over most of her responsibilities at Jack's urging. He didn't want to be involved in the daily running of the city unless it was imperative, as Sam's pregnancy was not without problems; high blood pressure kept her away from some of her more stressful and strenuous duties. Shortly before they were to return to earth, Sam gave birth to a healthy son, MacGyver Jacob O'Neill. They decided to call him Mac.

By this time, Sam had her twenty years in; she'd decided she wanted to retire, at least from the military. They moved back into their house. Understandably, the Pentagon didn't want to lose her. In exchange for her staying on active duty, she was transferred to the Academy, she taught several classes, including a special class just for the women, she'd been held captive more than once. She could tell them what to expect from a woman's view. The Academy worked out a schedule that on the days that Jack was in DC, Sam was off, or had office hours, as Jack was still an advisor on Stargate issues, to a new President. One he couldn't stand but was eternally grateful that it wasn't the late Robert Kinsey. She was a thousand percent improvement over that sneaky snake in the grass. .


	33. Chapter 34

Shortly before their return to earth the news about Atlantis broke, and was confirmed by the new president. The film that Emmett Bregman had produced years earlier was shown, explaining what had occurred without the world realizing. There were too many family members who had lost someone to the alien conflicts over the past decade to not believe it. The other governments who were aware of the Stargate program admitted that they had known for a number of years. Surprisingly the news actually helped bring several warring factions together for a time, but didn't bring about world peace, some ideas take a generation or two to mutate. By the time the O'Neill family were back on earth the story had died down. It helped that Sam Malloy had spent the past three years taking photos that were literally out of this world. _National Geographic_, had the exclusive, and ran a special issue after he returned. The world clamored for his pictures, to the point Sam was ready to move his family back to Atlantis until the hubbub died down when the latest baseball/political scandal broke--weeks later.

With two young children to take care of Jack was busy. His job as advisor was just a day a week. That day Sam stayed home, having no classes or office hours that day. It irritated Jack, though he never told Sam, more than once a stranger commented to him just how well he got along with his grandchildren. He did not mind the comments—much. He was just glad to have a chance at fatherhood, from the beginning, something he'd never been able to do with Sam or with Charlie. He continued to teach, occasionally, at the school organized for Atlantis since nearly all the parents said they liked his approach to teaching, as well as the individualized attention of a small school.

When she was not at the Academy Sam went by O'Neill. It was only on those rare occasions that she was with a friend of Mac's that she went by Mrs. MacGyver. She didn't mind the confusion of having three names she went by---after all she was legally married to two men, they just happened to occupy the same body. Angus MacGyver was Jack O'Neill and Jack O'Neill was Angus MacGyver. The government couldn't get either of them for bigamy when they were the ones to give him the O'Neill identity in the first place.

The next years were busy and happy years as the couple who had waited for nearly a decade to get together, raised their children, they kept in close contact with the Malloy family, and Mark's family, and their adopted family

To his amazement, considering all the brushes with death earlier in life, Jack would lived long enough to see his grandson Jim Malloy become president. Jack would honestly say to family and strangers alike, that Jim was the first politician he truly trusted to run the government.

The end

Please review.


End file.
